Three Doors Down
by Rfoxy280
Summary: Piper has just broken up with her fiance and decides to check out a new bar in town. As fate would have it her bartender/waitress is a tall, sexy brunette that Piper just cannot seem to get out of her mind. This will be a multi-chapter story obviously with a Vauseman focus, but will contain other characters as well as the story develops. Rated M for future chapters :)
1. Chapter 1

Piper's heart is hammering in her chest, unable to fully comprehend what she had just done. Ten minutes before, she had broken up with her fiancé of three months. If she is truly honest, she was never really "in love" with Larry. He was dependable, safe, and someone her parents found acceptable, but her feelings toward him never really developed into that earth shaking, stomach fluttering, soulmate kind of love she hopes is out there somewhere. "Larry I love you, but I'm not in love with you and I can't marry you," Piper told him. Larry lost it yelling at Piper, "I can't believe you are fucking doing this to me Piper! Are you having an affair? That must be it you are fucking someone else, aren't you! Who is it? Is it someone I know? God Piper you are such a bitch!" She knew this was coming as a complete shock to Larry, so she just let him yell and get it out of his system for a while. "You deserve someone that loves you the way you love them, and that is just not me. I'm sorry Larry," Piper took off her engagement ring and handed it back to Larry and slowly let herself out of his apartment.

So here she is walking alone on a cold December night feeling guilty, but also relieved at the same time. It's still relatively early and Piper really does not want to go home just yet so she decides to call her best friend Polly.

"Hey Pol what are you up to tonight?"

"Hi Pipe, not too much, Pete has to work the late shift so I'm just sitting here watching t.v. what about you?"

"Well…I just broke up with Larry…"

"Oh my god Pipe, what's going on? Why? Are you okay?" said Polly

Piper smiles "Yes, I am actually very okay, I feel as though a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders." "Do you maybe want to meet up for a drink and we can talk some more?"

"Sure just give me about ten minutes to make myself presentable and then I'll meet you." "How about we check out that bar _The Doors Down_ over on 7th?"

"Great, I'm actually just across the street, I'll grab us a table and I'll see you when you get there."

"Bye Pipe"

"Bye Pol, see you soon"

Piper looks across the street, "Hmmm, _Three Doors Down_ , that's an interesting name for a bar." Piper looks three doors from the right of the bar's entrance and sees an office building then looks three doors from the left of the entrance and sees a rustic and charming apartment building. Maybe the bar's name has nothing to do with its location, maybe it is named after that band she used to love when she was in middle school. Piper remembers blasting "Kryptonite" on her stereo much to the chagrin of her uptight mother.

Piper walks into the bar at about 8:00 and is quite busy for a Wednesday night. She spots a table in the corner and moves to grab it. After sitting down, Piper begins to look around. She has never been inside this bar before and she wonders why it took her so long to come in and check it out. The crowd is mostly around her age maybe even a bit older, there are pool tables and dart boards in the back, and a juke box playing classic rock. This is just what she needs tonight, a low key atmosphere, some great music, and of course some alcohol.

Piper was still looking around taking in the ambiance that she did not notice the waitress approach her table. "Hey, my name is Alex welcome to _Three Doors Down_ , what can I get you?" At the sound of the smooth, husky voice, Piper turned around and found the most gorgeous woman she had ever seen. Alex was tall, very tall, probably about 6 feet or so with long black hair that laid in waves over her shoulders. She was wearing a very tight pair of skinny jeans and a deep v-neck Motley Crue t-shirt that gave Piper a view of her cleavage. She also spotted a rose tattoo with a pin-up girl on her right arm. Piper was taking in the sight of this beautiful woman and finally met her eyes. Her eyes were the deepest shade of emerald green that Piper had ever seen. Alex lifted an eyebrow and smirked at the way Piper was checking her out. Piper realized she had been caught staring and blushed with embarrassment, "What, oh I'll just have a margarita while I wait for my friend to show up." "It's a bit cold outside for a margarita don't you think." "Are you sure I couldn't interest you in something a bit hotter?" Alex winked and smiled at her. "Uh no just a margarita please," Piper stammered as her face turned an even deeper shade of red. "I was just messing with you kid," Alex chuckled "I'll be right back with your drink." Was it her imagination, or was this hot waitress flirting with her? Piper cannot believe the effect this raven haired beauty is having on her. Piper took a couple of deep breaths to regain her composure, just as Polly walked in the door. Piper spotted her and waved her over to the table, but couldn't help a glance behind the bar at the raven haired beauty.

Alex returned to the bar to make the margarita, but could not seem to take her eyes off the hot blonde that was just joined by a shorter brunette. Alex had been with her fair share of beautiful women, but this one—Wow-just wow! From the moment she walked in, Alex had been captivated by her. She was tall, not as tall as Alex, but tall with slim legs that seemed to go on forever. When she approached the table, Alex could see she has the bluest eyes imaginable. Alex couldn't help but smirk when she caught the blonde eye fucking her. "Yo Vause! Zeroing in on your latest conquest I see!" said her best friend Nicky with a shit-eating grin on her face. "Shut up Nichols! Don't you have someone else you could be annoying right now?" whispered Alex. "No, only you Stretch," laughed Nicky. "Woah she is hot though! Let me know if it doesn't work out for you, I'd like to get a piece of that!" Alex just ignored Nicky and returned to the blonde's table with her margarita.

Piper explained to Polly why she felt she had to break off her engagement to Larry and her friend just sat there and listened sympathetically. Polly then began to talk about Larry and Piper's relationship and how shocked she is that she didn't realize her best friend was so unhappy. Piper knows she should be feeling sad about the end of her engagement and no prospects for future relationships, but she can't seem to keep her eyes off the hot waitress Alex. "Are you sure you are okay with this Piper?" Polly asks, you seem kind of quiet and distracted. "Yes Pol, I'll be fine, I just need some drinks and good company before heading home. Piper continued to watch Alex behind the bar while she mixed her drink and spoke briefly to a wild-haired blonde. As Alex began to walk back toward their table, Piper took a quick shaky breath and sat up straighter. "Here you go, on margarita on the rocks," said Alex putting the drink down in front of Piper. Piper's blue eyes met Alex's green ones and they held the gaze for a moment before Alex turned toward Polly, "Hi welcome to _Three Doors Down_ , I'm Alex what can I get you?" "I'll have a long island iced tea, and maybe some of your potato skins-I'm starving!" said Polly. "Sure thing, I go mix the long island and put in your order with the cook," said Alex and she strolled back behind the bar. Piper's eyes followed Alex as she walked to the kitchen and then over to the bar.

"Earth to Piper! Is anyone home?" this snaps Piper's attention back to Polly who apparently has been speaking to her while she stares at Alex.

"What are you looking at anyway?" asks Polly turning her head to follow Piper's gaze. "Are you checking out our waitress?" Polly exclaims with wide eyes, "You just broke off your engagement to Larry, and what you're switching teams all of the sudden?"


	2. Chapter 2

Piper looks back at Polly with a small smile on her face. "I don't know, there is just something about her that just gets me all hot and bothered!" Piper says, "I mean just look at her—she's gorgeous!"

"Wow Pipe, since when are you attracted to women?" asks an open mouthed Polly.

"I'm not really attracted to women, just her," says Piper. There was a time back in college where Piper drunkenly kissed some girls at parties, but nothing ever went further than that. In the four years since she graduated college, she has exclusively dated men until meeting Larry about a year ago. Piper's eyes travel back to Alex as she moves around the bar to bring Polly her long island iced tea.

Alex walks up to the table to deliver Polly's drink and lets her know that her potato skins should be up soon. She turns back to Piper with those amazing green eyes and smiles, "How about you….? Need another margarita?" Her voice is raspy and sounds of pure sex. Piper smiles right back feeling a lot braver after getting a bit of alcohol in her system, "Alex, I was hoping you could whip up that 'something hotter' you mentioned earlier?" Alex raises her eyebrow and smirks at Piper. "Sure, kid I know just the thing since you seem to like margaritas so much, I'll be back in a few."

Alex goes back to the bar shaking her head slightly. Alex begins making the drink and lets her eyes wander back over to the corner booth with the beautiful blonde and her friend. Suddenly the blonde looks over and meets her gaze, giving her a sexy smile and a shy wave. Wow, this girl has really gotten under her skin, but unless Alex is completely misreading things she seems to be flirting right back. Nicky walks back over and nudges her on the shoulder. "Hey Vause, got her number yet?" "Lay off Nick, I actually don't even know her name yet." Alex puts the finishing touches on the blonde's drink, grabs the potato skins for the brunette, and heads back over to the table.

Alex puts the potato skins down in front of Polly and immediately turns her attention to the other side of the booth. "I present to you my very own Alex Vause special creation- a Sultry Margarita! I hope you like it." As Piper reached to take the drink, her fingers accidentally brushed against the raven haired woman's hand. It felt as though there was a jolt of electricity that passed between them at the briefest of contact. Piper grabbed the drink and pulled her hand away wondering if she was the only one that felt it. Piper quickly to a sip of the drink that Alex had prepared for her and was pleasantly surprised. She felt the hot liquid travel down her throat and it warmed her up almost instantly.

"Wow Al, this is really good! What's in it?"

"Well…. I'm sorry I never caught your name." Alex says never breaking eye contact with those baby blues.

"Oh I'm sorry, my name is Piper. Piper Chapman"

"Well Piper. Piper Chapman," Alex says softly, "It has tequila, of course, apple juice, sugar, cinnamon, and a splash of lemon juice." "I'm really glad you like it," still gazing into those beautiful blue eyes.

Polly coughs uncomfortably which seems to break the connection between Alex and Piper. Alex smiles and turns around to head back to the bar. "I'll check back in with you two in a bit." Piper can't help but stare at Alex's perfect ass as she walks away. "Okay, I don't know how much more of this 'eye fucking' I can take tonight, "giggles Polly. "Can I at least taste that drink she made for you?" Piper pushes her glass over to Polly for her to take a sip. "Hey this is pretty good, maybe I'll order one for myself when she comes back around."

Piper and Polly continued to talk about the broken engagement, Polly's relationship with her boyfriend Pete, and the small homemade soap and lotion business they are working on getting started called Popi, but Piper can't keep her eyes from traveling back toward Alex every couple of minutes. She's laughing with the wild haired woman from earlier and mixing drinks for the people sitting at the bar, but every now and then she looks over and locks eyes with Piper and gives her a sexy little smirk. Alex returns to their table a few more time refilling their drinks and flirting subtly with Piper. Piper checks her watch and is surprised to discover that it is nearly 11:00. She knows she should be heading home because she needs to be up early for her job as a receptionist for a local dermatologist, but she doesn't want to leave without at least speaking to Alex one more time.

Polly excuses herself to use the restroom, leaving Piper alone. "Well it's now or never," Piper mutters to herself. She quickly jots her phone number down on a napkin and then walks over to the bar leaning over to whisper to Alex. "I don't know what is going on between us, but I feel it and I think you do too. I'd like to see you again sometime…if you want…?" sliding the napkin with her number on it across the bar. Alex smiles clearly impressed with Piper's boldness. "Yes I feel it too, and I'd like to see you again—soon," whispers Alex palming the napkin and putting it in her jean's pocket. Piper settles their tab and smiles, "It was nice meeting you Alex." "It was nice meeting your too, Piper."


	3. Chapter 3

Piper and Polly decide to share an Uber to get home even though Piper only lives about 6 blocks away and Polly about 10 blocks. Piper has a dreamy expression on her face and Polly knows it has to do with that waitress Alex. Polly returned from the restroom to find Piper at the bar settling their tab and speaking softly to Alex. Polly waits for Piper at their table and can't help but smile when she sees Piper walking back toward their table with the biggest shit-eating grin on her face. "What are you so happy about?" Polly asks, but Piper just shrugs and says, "It's nothing Pol, I already paid our tab so we're good to go." When the Uber arrives at Piper's brownstone, she gives Polly a quick kiss on the cheek thanking her for her company tonight and waves as the car pulls away.

Piper enters her townhouse, turning on the lights and dropping her keys in the ceramic bowl by the door. She takes off her coat and hangs it in the hall closet and sits down in the window seat of her living room staring out at the city beyond. Piper has been living in this brownstone since she inherited it from her grandmother two years ago and she loves it. Just as she is getting ready to head to bed, she hears her phone alert to an incoming text message. Her heart skips a beat hoping that it is from Alex, even though she just left the bar thirty minutes ago she hasn't been able to stop thinking about the beautiful raven haired woman from _Three Doors Down_.

 **(321) 545-6754** : Hey this is Alex from _Three Doors Down_. I'm still at work, but I just wanted to send you a quick text to say again how much I enjoyed meeting you tonight are you maybe free for drinks tomorrow night say around 7:00?

When she read the message, Piper gave a short little scream like a teenager and began type out her reply.

 **Piper** : Hi Alex! I really enjoyed meeting you also and yes I'm free for drinks tomorrow at 7:00.

 **(321) 545-6754** : Great I work the early shift tomorrow, so I get done at 7:00. Why don't you meet me at the bar? I'll be sitting at the same booth you were in tonight.

 **Piper** : Sounds great Al, see you then! ;)

 **(321) 545-6754** : See you soon XX-A

Piper immediately updates her contacts with Alex's number and went to her bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. When she looked at herself in the mirror, she has a goofy little smile on her face. She can't believe how excited she is for tomorrow and seeing Alex again, but she will have to get through another boring day answering phones and filing charts first. Piper changes into a pair of pajama pants and her old Smith sweatshirt and gets under the covers. She closed her eyes hoping of dreams featuring a certain hot brunette and before long she was fast asleep.

The next day at work drags for Piper. It seems as though time is standing still while all she wants is for work to end so that she can meet Alex at the bar for drinks. On her lunch break, she receives a phone call from her mother.

"Hi Mom, how have you been?"

"Piper I just heard from Larry's mother that you broke off the engagement?" "I can't believe I had to find this out from her—don't you think this is something you should have talked to me about?"

"Yes Mom it's true, I did break off the engagement last night, but this is not a decision that I made overnight, this is something I have been thinking about for a while now…"

"Piper what were you thinking? Larry is a good man that comes from a good family and he is perfect for you. You are not getting any younger you know, it's about time you settled down and started a family."

Piper sighs "Mom I just couldn't keep lying to myself. I am not in love with Larry Bloom and I never will be. I want to find my soulmate, someone that makes my heart skip a beat, someone that is my other half—that person is not Larry, I'm sorry if I've disappointed you Mom."

"Piper, I've got to go I'm late for lunch at the country club, but please think about this some more and be sure that you are making the right decision."

"I know that I have made the right decision Mother!" Piper yelled into the phone, but Carol Chapman had already hung up.

Piper returned to her desk to finish her work day when she felt her phone vibrate with a text message alert. It was probably just her mother again, trying to 'talk some sense' into her, Piper grabbed her phone out of her pocket and gasped when she saw the text was from Alex.

 **Alex** : Looking forward to tonight…Hope you are having a great day!

 **Piper** : Actually, my day has pretty much sucked but you just put a back on my face.

 **Alex** : Good, I'm glad because you're sexy when you smile. See ya at 7 kid.

Piper put her phone away and got back to work, the sooner this day was over, the sooner she could see Alex again.

At 6:00 Piper locks the office door and dashes outside. Normally she walks home from work, but tonight she decides to grab a cab so that she has more time to get ready for drinks with Alex. She runs inside her townhouse, stripping off her work clothes while running toward the bathroom for a shower. Rummaging through her closet, Piper finally decides on dark blue skinny jeans, a tight v neck ice blue sweater that makes her eyes pop, and leather boots. She lets her blonde hair fall loosely to her shoulders and keeps her makeup simple with smoky eyes and pale pink lipstick. She finishes by dabbing some of her favorite perfume behind her ears and on her pulse points. "Holy crap! It's already 6:45!" Piper muttered to herself after checking the clock. She takes one final look in the mirror and sets off for the six block walk to _Three Doors Down_.

At 6:45 Alex is just finishing up some work at the bar, and begging Nicky to behave tonight while she a Piper are having drinks. "Of course, I'll be on my best behavior Vause! Would you expect anything different from me?" said Nicky with an innocent look on her face. Alex gave Nicky one final warning glare and then sat down in the booth that Piper and Polly had occupied last night. Her stomach was fluttering with anticipation, or was it nerves? No—Alex Vause is never nervous around women, she's just excited to spend more time with Piper that's all. Alex takes a deep breath and just then she sees Piper walk through the door. She stops briefly looking toward the booth where Alex is sitting, smiles the biggest most beautiful smile Alex has ever seen, and walks toward the table. "Holy shit! How is it possible that she is even hotter than she was last night?" Alex mumbles to herself as she stands to greet Piper.

As Piper walks in she glances to the table she and Polly sat in last night and sees Alex sitting there waiting for her. As she stands to greet her Piper can see she is wearing a pair of black jeggings that hug her body in all the right places, a deep purple t-shirt that shows off that amazing cleavage, and as if she couldn't get any sexier, she has added a pair of black secretary glasses that were MIA last night. The women smile at each other and say hi while Alex points to the seat opposite her and settles down into the booth. There is a moment of silence while they look at each other, it is not an uncomfortable silence at all, but there is definitely no talking while their eyes pick up where they left off last night.

Nicky picks that moment to stroll up to the table, "Hey Vause, aren't you going to introduce me to your girl here." "I'm Nicky by the way, I'm Stretch's best friend," she tells Piper pointing to Alex. Alex gives Nicky a warning 'death stare while Nicky just continues to grin. '"Nice to meet you Nicky, I'm Piper." "So what can I get you guys?" Nicky asks. "Well, I would love another 'Sultry Margarita' that Alex made for me last night," Piper says. Alex orders a jack and coke and Nicky leaves to get the drinks. "I'm sorry about her, sometimes she just does not know when to mind her own business," laughs Alex. "That's okay, I'm used to it with Polly, her favorite hobby is meddling in my love life," Piper laughs back. Before long, Nicky is back with their drinks and surprisingly she leaves again without one of her signature crude comments, Alex sighs with relief.

The conversation between the two women is fun and easy. Alex learns that Piper is twenty-six years old and is the middle child with two brothers named Danny and Cal. Piper learns that Alex is twenty-nine and is an only child from a single mother. Piper talks about her job at the dermatologist's office and how she hopes it is only temporary until she and Polly can get their business up and running. Nicky returns periodically to refill their drinks, but other than the shit-eating grin on her face, she mercifully leaves them alone. The women talk about anything and everything Alex talks about her loving and wonderful relationship with her mom, while Piper talks about the strained relationship she has with hers. Piper wants to be completely honest with Alex and reveals that she just broke off her engagement to a man named Larry. She tells Alex that she has never been in a relationship with a woman before, but she can't deny the connection she seems to have with her. Piper is shocked when she sees that it's already 10:00—three hours have past and it feels as though she just sat down.

Alex suddenly reaches across the table and puts her hand on top of Piper's, rubbing the back of her hand with her index finger. Emerald eyes meet blue ones and Piper sucks in her breath. There it is again, that electricity that seems to pass between them whenever they touch. "Do you feel that?" asked Piper feeling a bit dizzy. "Yes," was all Alex could seem to stay. They stayed like that for a minute or so, when Alex finally broke the silence, "I'm guessing you have to work in the morning?" "Yes, I do, but I'm having such a great time with you that I don't want our night to end just yet," whispers Piper. "How about I walk you home? Where do you live?" "Not far, just about 6 blocks north of here." Both women grabbed their coats as Alex went to the bar to let Nicky know she was going to walk Piper home. "I'll be back to help you do the inventory after I walk her home," Alex tells her wild haired friend. Nicky grins like a maniac and winks at Alex, "Hey you're the boss, but take all the time you need Stretch, the inventory will still be here tomorrow."

Piper and Alex leave _Three Doors Down_ and start walking north toward Piper's brownstone. About halfway through the first block, Alex reaches down and grabs Piper's hand lacing her fingers through the blonde's. Piper looks down at their hands and smiles. "I had a wonderful time tonight Al" whispers Piper as they get to her front door. "Me too, kid" said Alex as she turns to stare into Piper's crystal clear blue eyes. Alex reaches up to tuck a stray piece of blonde hair behind Piper's ear and let her thumb linger on her cheek. God she is dying to kiss her, but she doesn't want to push Piper into anything she is not ready for. "Kiss me Alex," Piper whispers, "Please?" That was all Alex needed, she palms Piper's cheek, gazes deeply into her eyes, and then leans in. Her lips meet Piper's and it is as if time stops. It was as if they are the only two people on the face of the earth. The kiss starts out slow, but quickly intensifies as Alex runs her tongue along Piper's lower lip to gain entrance to her mouth. Piper responds immediately opening her mouth for Alex. They continue to kiss until they both needed air and Piper shyly pulls away and says "Wow-I'm definitely not an expert on kissing women, but that was…" "Amazing" Alex responded for her. "Can I see you again tomorrow night?" asks Alex, I have the night off. "Yes, I'd like that, but this time I'd like to plan the date if that's ok with you?" "Absolutely, Pipes, seven o'clock?" "Yes that's fine" said Piper. "Goodnight, kid," Alex said leaning in for one more kiss. "Goodnight Alex," said Piper.


	4. Chapter 4

After making sure Piper got into her house safely, Alex turned around to walk back to _Three Doors Down_. She is still breathing heavily and her heart is pounding away in her chest after the kiss she just shared with Piper. Alex has kissed her fair share of beautiful women in her lifetime, but she can honestly say that this one was different in the most awesome way.

Normally, if a date ended with a kiss like that, Alex would have closed the deal and fucked the girl senseless, slipping out in the middle of the night so she didn't have to deal with the morning after. Alex does not really do relationships, she prefers to keep things casual sort of "friends with benefits" if you will. With Piper, Alex finds herself craving more. There is a deeper almost inevitable connection that Alex already feels with this woman that she has only known a little over twenty-four hours. Of course she wants to have sex with her, but she does not feel the need to jump into bed. Plus Piper is new to being with a woman, so she wants to take it slow. "Whoa, where did that come from," Alex mutters to herself as she nears the bar, "Since when does Alex Vause take things slow?" At about 11:00, Alex walks back into the bar rubbing her hands together from the cold.

"Hey Vause, back so soon? I didn't expect you back until at least 2:00 A.M. what with the way the two of you were eye fucking over there all night and everything!" Nicky teased from behind the bar. "Shut up Nicky, everything is not always about sex you know," answers Alex. "Okay who are you and what have you done with Alex Vause?" Nicky chuckles, "Have you been brainwashed or something?" Alex sighs and simply says "It's different with her—she's different," and she walks toward the back to begin the weekly inventory before the weekend leaving Nicky staring wide eyed and open mouthed after her.

Piper is lying in her bed thinking about her kiss with Alex. She has never felt that way after a kiss before. Piper thinks back to all the kisses she has had in her lifetime, from the first one with Andrew Spiellmann when she was twelve, the many men and women she kissed at parties in college, to the final kiss she shared with Larry three days ago and not one of them made her feel the way she did after kissing Alex. Just then a text comes through, it is from Alex.

 **Alex** : Goodnight Pipes…Sweet Dreams

Piper smiles at Alex's second use of the nickname tonight,

 **Piper** : Goodnight Al

Piper drifts off to sleep holding her phone to her chest and smiling.

Piper wakes up a half hour before her alarm feeling incredibly rested. When she remembers the rather steamy dream she was having that included Alex and some whipped cream, she blushes and gets out of bed. She decides since she is up early, she will go for a run before work. Piper pulls on a pair of black running pants, a gray sweatshirt, and her favorite pair of Brooks running shoes before setting off on her three mile route. The weather is surprisingly mild for mid-December as her phone says that it is 42 degrees. Piper pushes herself to the limit and finishes the three miles in just over 22 minutes. That left just enough time for Piper to shower and grab some breakfast before heading to work.

Fridays are usually pretty easy days for Piper at work because the doctor likes to get an early start on his weekend and never schedules any appointments past 2:00. This should allow Piper enough time to get everything she needs to done before Alex arrives to pick her up at 7:00. Once the workday is over, Piper schedules an appointment for a manicure and a wax. She wants to be properly groomed and presentable if this date goes the way she hopes it will.

Next, she pulls up the contacts on her phone and begins scrolling through to the R's. Reznikov—there it is. Piper hits send and waits for the call to connect. Galina "Red" Reznikov has been a sort of mother figure to Piper since she spent most of Piper's childhood working as the cook for the Chapman family. While Pipers own mother is often cold and aloof with Piper, Red is just the opposite, very warm and always ready with a great big hug. Red left the job with the Chapmans when Piper was seventeen to realize her dream of opening her own restaurant, but has always kept in touch with Piper and Cal. She named her restaurant _Red's Russian Steakhouse_ , and the food is always to die for. Red answers on the third ring.

"Piper! What a surprise, how good to hear from you! How are you?" says Red in her thick Russian accent.

"Hi Red, I'm great. How are things going with Dmitri and your restaurant?"

"Dmitri is wonderful and our restaurant is doing very well also. You know it has been way too long since you have been by to see me…"

"Yes, I know that is why I am calling actually. I know it's Friday and last minute, but do you think you could squeeze me in for a reservation for dinner tonight at around 7:30?"

"Of course we can squeeze you in, will it be for you and your fiancé—what's his name…"

"His name is Larry, but we aren't together anymore Red," Piper speaks hurriedly, "but I will be bringing someone special with me tonight."

"Great, I can't wait to meet this special someone, I will have a special table ready for you tonight at 7:30," answers Red.

"Thank you, I really appreciate this Red. See you tonight!"

With that taken care of she decides to text Alex with some details for their date.

 **Piper** : Hey about tonight…

 **Alex** : You're not canceling on me are you?

 **Piper** : NO! Absolutely not!

 **Alex** : Okay, where are we going?

 **Piper** : It's a surprise- but you are not a vegetarian are you?

 **Alex** : No, I'm definitely a meat eater

 **Piper:** Good, oh and casual dress is fine—see you at 7:00

 **Alex** : Ok can't wait.

Piper arrives back home at about 5:00 and decides to relax in a bath before getting ready for her date. Piper lights some candles and pours her favorite Popi bath salts into a tub of warm running water before settling in to soak. About an hour later Piper is looking through her closet trying to decide what to wear when she finally settles on a pair of tight gray pants, a red off the shoulder top, and a pair of suede ankle boots. She is just putting the finishing touches on her makeup with a deep red lipstick to match her top when she hears a knock at her door. Her heart begin to beat faster in her chest and she gets a giddy feeling that she hasn't had since she was a teenager heading out on her first date. Piper ran to the door, took a deep breath, and opened the door.

Nothing had prepared her for how hot Alex would look and she just stood there staring for a minute before Alex said, "Uh Pipes, you think I could come in, it's kinda cold out here?" Piper blushed and apologized, "Of course come in, you look amazing by the way." Alex was wearing a pair of tight leather pants and as she pulled off her jacket, Piper saw she was wearing a deep green halter style top that was exactly the same shade as her eyes. She had winged eyeliner, blood red lips, and those sexy secretary glasses she had on last night. "You look pretty hot yourself Pipes," said Alex as she let her eyes travel all over the length of the blonde's body. She grabs Piper's hands and pulls her close for a kiss. The kiss quickly deepens and Piper brushes her tongue along Alex's lips seeking entrance as she starts running her hands through her raven hair, while Alex lets her hands roam down to Piper's hips. They continue to kiss for several more minutes until Alex smirks and pulls away. "I have been thinking about doing that again ever since I left last night," whispers Alex in that sexy voice of hers, "but I think we should get going before I rip off your clothes right here in your kitchen!" Piper's eyes widen as she looks at her clock, "Holy Shit! It's 7:15-we have reservations at 7:30!" Piper grabs Alex's hand pulling her out the door.

"So where are we headed? I have my car parked right down the block, or are we going to walk?" asks Alex.

Piper smiles, "We are going to a restaurant owned by a very dear friend of mine. If we walk fast, I think we can make it and not have to fight all the Friday night traffic."

Piper grabs Alex's hand and the women set out on the ten minute walks to _Red's Russian Steakhouse_.


	5. Chapter 5

When they arrive, Alex says to Piper, "I have always wanted to check this place out, Nicky ate here and all she did was rave about Red and the filet mignon for about a week."

"Well I'm glad you approve. I have known Red nearly all my life and she is like a second mother to me. She is very excited to be hosting us tonight," grins Piper never letting go of Alex's hand.

When they walk inside, Piper sees Red and Dmitri's son Yuri is the host. Piper walks up and greets Yuri with a hug. "Hey Piper! Good to see you!" "You too Yuri, long time no see! Yuri this is my friend Alex, Alex this is Red's middle son Yuri," says Piper doing the introductions. Yuri extends his hand to shake Alex's hand, "Nice to meet you Alex. Any friend of Piper's is a friend of the Reznikovs. Mom has you all set up with a table, come on I'll show you where it is." Piper and Alex follow Yuri through the restaurant to a quiet area in the back near the fireplace. There is an intimate table for two set up for Piper and Alex. Yuri places two menus on the table and retreats back to the front to greet more guests.

Just then Red appears at the table wearing her white chef's hat and pulls Piper in for a hug. "Piper dear, I'm so happy to see you, let me take a look at you," Red says stepping back. For the first time Red seems to notice Alex standing at the opposite side of the table, "And who do we have here, Piper?" Red remembers speaking with Piper earlier on the phone and her saying that she was bringing someone special with her tonight. Piper gives Red a big smile and introduces the two women.

"Well girls, I do have a special treat for you tonight, I have a three course meal all planned out for you. Alex, is there a special way you like your steaks to be cooked? Piper likes hers medium, but I can prepare it however you like." "Medium is perfect for me as well, thank you Red" answers Alex. Red gives Piper a smile and a wink before she heads back to the kitchen to prepare their meal. A waiter appears with a bottle of Merlot and salads for Piper and Alex. The women enjoy each other's company sipping wine and eating. The conversation is just so easy, it feels as though they have known each other for years rather than just a couple of days. Before long, their entrees are delivered, which is filet mignon, grilled baby red potatoes, and asparagus as well as another bottle of Merlot. Eventually, the waiter arrives with the final course which is a giant molten chocolate lava cake for them to share for dessert. Alex scoops up a big bite of the lava cake on her fork and leans over offering it to Piper. Piper takes the bite greedily, licks her lips, and makes a small little moaning sound. "This is delicious, oh my god Alex, try some!" Alex's eyes darken as she stares at Piper's mouth as she enjoys the dessert. Piper grabs a forkful and holds it out offering it to Alex. Alex lifts her eyebrow and smirks at Piper before taking the bite from the fork.

They are about halfway through the dessert when Red comes back to their table. "How was everything girls? "Everything was great, Red you really outdid yourself tonight," Piper says smiling. "Yeah Red that steak was amazing, and this dessert is simply sinful," agrees Alex. Alex excuses herself to use the restroom leaving Piper and Red alone.

"So…Alex huh? How long has this been going on?" asks Red

"Actually we just met the day before yesterday, but somehow it feels like a lot longer—I really like her Red."

Red chuckles deeply, "Piper you know I always support you in any choices you make and judging by that look on your face, I think you are making the right choice with her."

Piper grins at Red grabbing her purse, "Thank you so much for tonight Red, everything was perfect, how much do I owe you?"

"Don't be silly Piper, I love you and I love cooking for you, it's on the house. Now I have to get back to the kitchen before Dmitri starts a fire or something," Red says with a laugh.

"Bye Red, and thanks again for everything."

Alex returns from the restroom and they leave. It is only 9:30 so Alex suggests they take a walk in through Bryant Park's winter market. Alex grabs Piper's hand and they set off for the short walk to Bryant Park. Once there, Alex buys them each a cup of hot apple cider as they walk and enjoy the beautiful Christmas lights spread throughout the park. They browse the booths and giggle trying on strange hats and masks. After about an hour, Alex notices Piper shiver slightly and she says, "Hey, you're cold, let's go somewhere warm, how about a coffee shop or a bar? Or we could go to my place, I just bought a new cappuccino machine…" "That sounds good," Piper interrupts, "I love a good cappuccino." Alex smiles "My place it is then," and leads Piper out of the park.

They walk several blocks and since Piper is so absorbed in their conversation as well as the hot woman walking next to her she doesn't realize where they are until Alex stops and says "Well here we are." Piper looks up and is shocked, "You live here? Wow, that's great that you live so close to work!" "Yeah it's actually only _Three Doors Down_ ," Alex whispers with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

"What?" Piper says quietly. Alex can see the wheels turning in her head. "The bar is called _Three Doors Down_ and you live here which is literally three doors down… So that means you…" Alex lifts her eyebrow in that sexy way of hers and completes Pipers sentence, "Own it." Pipers eyes widen in shock, "But the other night, when we met you were waiting tables and tending bar, don't you have like…employees that do that for you?" Alex giggles, "Yeah Pipes I do, but I had to fire one of my best bartenders because I caught her stealing from the cash register, so since we are short staffed I fill in whenever necessary. That reminds me, I really have to place an ad on Monday and start interviewing for someone new." Piper's eyes widen even further remembering last night, "So that's what Nicky meant when she said 'you're the boss' yesterday before we left to walk me home!" Alex laughs even deeper, "You heard that, huh, why didn't you say anything?" Piper flashed Alex her brilliant smile, "I guess I didn't catch it at the time!" and leaned in for a quick kiss.

Alex uses her key to open the entrance to her apartment building. "So how long have you lived here?" Piper asks casually. "Actually, I have lived in this building nearly all my life," Alex murmurs. Alex's voice sounds a bit sad so Piper tries to lighten the mood, "Well aren't you just full of surprises tonight! Alex smiles and looks into Piper's baby blues before saying, "Come on, I can't wait to show you my place!" and drags the blonde to the elevator. Once in the elevator, Alex can't resist any longer, and pushes Piper up against the wall, moving her body closer and closer until there is no more than an inch of space between them. Alex leans in pressing her body completely against Piper and captures her lips with her own sliding her tongue into the blonde's mouth. Piper responds immediately and rolls her tongue around exploring Alex's mouth. Things are just getting pretty hot and heavy when the elevator dings and the doors open. Piper sees that they are on the 15th floor "Holy cow, you live in the penthouse?" Piper squeals. In response Alex uses her key to open the door to her apartment. The first thing Piper sees upon entering the apartment is the amazing view from the floor to ceiling windows that cover one whole wall. Alex flips on the lights and says, "Well, what do you think?" "I think this place is amazing Al!" Piper says excitedly as her eyes wander around. Alex grabs Pipers hand and walks her to the living room sofa. "Make yourself comfortable, and I'll go get those cappuccinos started." Alex gives Piper a quick kiss and a wink before heading off to the kitchen.

Piper spots a bookshelf that takes up nearly the entire corner of the room. She gets up and walks over to the bookshelf to browse. She can't believe the number of books Alex owns! "Gee, and I thought I had a lot of books," Piper says to herself. Alex reenters the room carrying two mugs and hands one to Piper, "Mind if I turn on some music?" "Thank you— and no I'd love to listen to some music."

"Hey Alex, can I ask you something?"

"Sure kid, ask away."

"What did you mean when you said you had lived in this building nearly all your life?"

"Well my mom and I moved into this building when I was eight years old, we lived in number 416 which is a one bedroom and one bathroom apartment." Alex says quietly. "My mom gave me the bedroom and she slept on our pull out couch in the living room. She had to work three jobs, just so we could afford the rent, utilities, and food, we never had a lot but at least we had each other." Alex trailed off.

"Wow, Al I know you told me that you and your mother are close, but now I think I understand even better," says Piper softly gazing into Alex's emerald eyes and grabbing both of her hands with hers.

"I remember being ten years old and making a promise to myself that one day, I would get my mom out of that tiny apartment and into a house that she deserves and when I was nineteen I uh…inherited some money and I was able to do just that."

"Al, I thought you told me you had no family other than your mom, so who did you inherit the money from?"

Alex smiles, "Pipes have you ever heard of the metal band _Death Maiden_?"

Piper squints her eyes thinking, "Yeah they were Cal's favorite band when we were teenagers, but what does that have to do with your inheritance?"

"Well as it turns out, the drummer, Lee Burley was my biological father." Alex continues, "I decided to find him and try to meet him when I was eighteen. Somehow I got backstage and when I met him and told him who I was all he could say was that I had a 'nice rack' and he was glad he never 'accidentally fucked' me," Alex finishes kind of sadly.

"Oh Alex, that sucks, I'm so sorry that happened to you," says Piper comfortingly.

"Well anyway, about a year later I was working two part time jobs and attending community college, when a lawyer showed up at our apartment to let me know that Lee had passed away of a heart attack. Apparently, he must have felt bad about the way our meeting went and being absent my entire life because he left me a large amount of money in his will." Alex relates.

"The first thing I did was pay for my entire business degree. The second thing I did was buy my mom a house in the suburbs, and the third thing I did was buy the bar. I was still living in the old apartment at the time, I just didn't want to leave this place because it was such an important part of my childhood you know?" Piper nods her head and Alex continues, "I decided to name the bar _Three Doors Down_ as kind of a tribute to my mom for all the years of blood, sweat, and tears she put in so that I could have a better life." Alex finishes a bit shyly.

"About two years ago, I saw that the penthouse was for sale, and since the bar was going so well, I decided to go for it. And there you have it how I ended up here." Says Alex smiling again.

"Thank you for sharing Alex, I am so envious of the relationship you have with your mother. Red is actually more of a mother to me that Carol Chapman ever was or ever will be," sighs Piper, "By the way this cappuccino is wonderful."

Suddenly Alex pulls Piper onto her lap so that Piper is straddling her, "Now back to where we left off in the elevator…" Alex smirks. Alex begins kissing her deeply running her hands along Piper's waist and hips. Piper's hands begin to roam to the hem of Alex's shirt brushing her bare stomach in the process. "Are you sure Pipes?" Alex asks "We can just kiss and cuddle here on the couch, I can wait as long as you need." In response, Piper pulls Alex's shirt up and over her head leaving Alex in a red lace bra. Piper just stares for a moment with her mouth actually agape at the beautiful woman in front of her. Alex laughs "Like what you see Pipes?" Piper starts kissing her again and this time allowing her hands to travel down to her full breasts, cupping them and playing with her nipples through the bra. Piper feels frustrated at the piece of fabric keeping her from Alex's bare breasts and quickly unhooks her bra and threw it to the floor. "Wow, you are gorgeous Alex," whispered Piper. Alex responded by lifting Piper's shirt over her head and quickly unclasping her bra. Piper's breasts are small, but beautiful as they fit perfectly in Alex's hands. Alex begins to kiss down Piper's neck to her collarbone, where she receives a moan of appreciation from Piper. Alex moves down slowly taking one of Piper's nipples in her mouth, while continuing to play with the other one with her fingers. Piper groans and arches her back seeking more contact with Alex's mouth. Alex lavishes attention on Piper's breasts before slowly leading Piper to her bedroom. Once in the bedroom Alex pushes Piper down onto her California King and begins to undo the button on Piper's jeans. Alex looks at Piper's eyes for any sign of hesitation, finding none, she slides down the zipper and lifts Piper's hips to remove them. Piper is now lying of Alex's bed in nothing but a pink thong, and Alex's eyes are darkening with lust. Alex moves back up Piper's body massaging her breasts and kissing her stomach. Alex continues to move lower and lower where she discovers a rather large wet spot on Piper's thong. Alex quickly rids Piper of the thong and stares are her beautiful pussy. She is so wet, Alex can see her glistening all around her core, and the smell, holy hell it is intoxicating. Alex takes a long slow lick from Piper's center all the way to her clit and back again taking in as much of Piper's delicious juices as she can. Piper is writhing underneath her bucking her hips up for more contact, breathing heavily and moaning. Alex takes Piper's clit in her mouth and sucks for a while before pushing two fingers into her dripping wet core. She continues to suck and push her fingers inside of Piper. Alex can tell Piper is close as she can feel her walls fluttering around her fingers. Alex sucks Piper's clit a bit harder and adds a third finger pushing Piper over the edge. "Oh Fuuuuuucckkkkk Alex, Oh goooooooood, Holy Shiiiittttttt!" Piper screams as her orgasm overtakes her. Alex begins kissing her way back up Piper's body with a smirk on her face. "Wow you are really bad at that," Piper stammers. "It was horrible wasn't it?" Alex laughed. "The worst," Piper whispered as she took Alex's mouth in a kiss. Piper can taste herself on Alex's mouth and that is just about the hottest thing ever. "Can I do you?" Piper asks quietly. "You don't have to ask!" Alex chuckles, "Are you ready to 'take the plunge' so to speak?" "Will you coach me through it?" Piper says shyly. "Yea," said Alex pulling her in for another kiss.

Piper rolls over on top of Alex straddling her with her knees outside Alex's hips. Piper leans over and slowly kisses Alex's mouth, allowing her tongue to explore while her hands roam to Alex's beautiful breasts. Piper has decided that she loves Alex's breasts as she softly takes one of the hard nipples in her mouth. She gets the reaction she hoped for as Alex moans softly and arches her back into Piper's mouth. This gives Piper a bit more confidence as she moves down Alex's body to her red boy shorts and slowly lifts her lover's hips to remove them. Now that the moment is here, Piper suddenly becomes very hesitant and unsure of herself. Alex notices the difference in Piper and slowly pulls her up until she is lying on top of her and they are eye to eye. "Hey Pipes…if you don't want to, that's okay, I'm in no rush," whispers Alex. Piper stares at Alex wondering what she did to deserve this wonderful woman in bed with her. "There is nothing I want to do more right now than please you…I am just afraid I won't be good at it or that you won't like it." "Piper I promise you that whatever you do will feel awesome, because it is you. Just relax and do what comes natural." Piper smiles and starts kissing a path down Alex's chest between her breasts and to her flat, toned stomach. She hears Alex's breath hitch as she gets closer and closer to the small strip of hair. Piper can see how wet and aroused Alex is. Piper takes a deep breath and slowly takes a small lick, the smell and the taste of Alex is better than she could ever have imagined. Alex's hips thrust upward at the contact, "Oh wow Pipes, yeah right there, don't stop." Piper continued licking and kissing Alex's pussy, while Alex's moans got louder and louder. Piper puts two fingers at the entrance to Alex's opening as she flicks her clit with the tip of her tongue. Piper looks up and saw pure ecstasy on Alex's face. "Open your eyes Alex," Piper whispered huskily. Alex opens her eyes and locks onto Piper's. As soon as their eyes meet, Piper pushes her long fingers into Alex's core. Piper continues sliding her fingers in and out of Alex quicker and quicker while licking her clit. Piper feels Alex's walls clench her fingers as her climax starts. "Oh my fuuuuckiiiing Gooodddd Piiiippppeerrrr! Yes! Yes! Ffuuuuccckk!" Alex shouts as the orgasm rocks through her body. Piper slowly comes up from between Alex's legs with a grin on her face, happy she was able to make Alex come. "God damn Piper, are you sure you have never done that before, because you seem like an expert to me!" said Alex in that sexy voice of hers. Piper giggled, "So it was good?" "Babe that was fucking amazing!" Piper settled in next to Alex and rested her head on her lover's shoulder. Both women are completely spent and fall asleep with their arms around each other. 


	7. Chapter 7

When Alex opens her eyes in the morning, she can't help but smile. Piper is cuddled up next to her with her arm slung over Alex's stomach and snoring very softly. Normally, this would be when Alex would panic, having allowed a woman to sleep over after having sex, but she doesn't feel panic right now. If anything she feels calmer and more content then she can ever remember. The feelings she has for the blonde are completely new to her and she can't deny that it feels good. Alex can see Piper's perfect little pink nipple peeking out from the top of the cover and Alex smirks thinking back to last night. They had sex several more times during the night, resulting in many orgasms for both women.

Alex decides to let Piper sleep in, so she slowly and quietly disentangles herself from Piper and gets out of bed. She's still naked, so she grabs a pair of pajama pants and a black tank top from her dresser before closing the door. Alex uses the bathroom, brushes her teeth, and quickly dresses before heading to the kitchen. Alex turns on the coffee pot and checks the refrigerator for something she can make for breakfast. Deciding on omelets, she grabs the eggs, cheese, onions, green peppers, and mushrooms and places the ingredients on the counter. She checks her phone and realizes she has seven missed text messages.

12:18 A.M. **Nicky** : Yo Vause, you up for some drinks tonight? I feel like we haven't hung out in a while.

12:30 A.M. **Nicky** : I'm guessing that's a no…

12:33 A.M. **Nicky** : Hey wait! You had a date with Blondie tonight… You're getting laid aren't you? Way to go Vause!

1:48 A.M. **Nicky** : Still fucking her Vause? Wow I'm jealous!

2:06 A.M. **Nicky** : Call me when you can—I want DETAILS! Not before 10:00 though

"Typical Nichols!" Alex laughs to herself while reading her friend's texts. She continues to scroll through her messages and she finds two from her mom there sent about a half hour ago.

7:06 A.M. **Mom** : Hey hon are you up yet?

7:15 A.M. **Mom** : Guess you're sleeping in, call me when you get a chance-no rush.

Alex immediately hits her contact list and calls her mom back. Diane picks up the phone on the second ring, "Hi honey, late night last night? Alex laughs, "No mom, actually I was home by 11:00." "Are we still on for brunch tomorrow?" asks Diane. "Absolutely, I can't wait -same time, same place?" says Alex. "You got it, look I'll see you tomorrow, I gotta go, some more customers just walked in—Love you hon." "Love you too mom, bye." Alex sighs and shakes her head, she has been trying to convince her mom to quit her job at the diner. "Mom I have plenty of money, you don't have to wear yourself out anymore," Alex had said to her last month, but mom insisted that she would go crazy just sitting at home and that she actually likes her job at the diner. Alex knew she would never win that battle so she just let it drop.

Alex has just begun cracking eggs for the omelets when Piper paddles into the kitchen wearing one of Alex's old t-shirts and nothing else. At the sight of Piper, Alex feels a stirring between her legs, "God this girl is so damn hot," she thinks to herself as Piper walks around the center island toward her. "Good morning Al," she whispers with a grin and leans in for a good morning kiss. "Hmmm good morning Pipes… did you sleep well?" Alex asks with a raise of her eyebrow. "I slept very well, thank you, after _someone_ wore me out so much last night," Piper says with a chuckle. "Oh really? Well I know _someone else_ that did her fair share of the activities last night," teases Alex. Piper blushes slightly and playfully slaps Alex on the arm. "There's coffee brewed, if you want some. There's sugar on the table and milk or cream in the fridge if you want it." "Thanks coffee sounds great!" says Piper as she heads for the coffee pot. "I hope you're hungry, I'm making us some omelets for breakfast" Alex tells her. "Sounds yummy—I'm starving!"

Alex finishes preparing the omelets and brings the plates to the island where she sits down opposite Piper. They both dig in and it only takes a couple of minutes for them to polish off the omelets and down a cup of coffee. Alex collects the plates and cups and places them in the sink before returning to Piper. She grabs Pipers hand and pulls her up out of her seat, "It's time for a shower, come on babe." Piper gets up and follows Alex to the bathroom. Alex reaches into the shower to turn on the water to let it heat up, then turns back to Piper. Slowly Alex grabs the bottom of the old t-shirt that Piper is wearing and pulls it up and over her head in one smooth motion. This leaves Piper completely and wonderfully naked, Alex just stares. "Didn't see enough last night huh?" Piper teases. "I don't think I could ever get enough of looking at you this way," Alex whispers before pulling Piper in for a kiss. They kiss passionately for about a minute while Piper pulls Alex's tank top over her head and pushes the pajama bottoms down hastily so Alex can step out of them. Alex opens the door to the shower and pulls Piper inside with her. The shower is huge with a total of four shower heads located around it. With the hot water spraying down on their bodies, the two women continue to kiss while allowing their hands to roam freely over each other. Alex pushes Piper against the wall of the shower and gives her a sexy grin before lowering herself to her knees in front of her. Alex places a soft kiss on Piper's pubic bone while lifting her left leg off the shower floor and resting it on her right shoulder. Reaching around to palm her ass, Alex pulls Piper's pussy to her face. As she licks Piper's pussy, bringing her closer and closer to the edge, she hears Piper moan, "Ppplease Alex…" "What do you want Pipes? Tell me." Alex pulls Pipers clit into her mouth and sucks. "I want you to fuck me Al." With that Alex slides two fingers inside Piper while never letting go of her clit. It doesn't take long until Piper comes so strongly Alex has to catch her before her legs give out.

Alex stands there holding Piper close until she has recovered enough to support her own weight. The women finish their shower washing each other's bodies and hair before getting out of the shower and drying off. "Wow! Now that is a great way to start the day! Piper says with a devilish grin on her face.


	8. Chapter 8

After loaning Piper a pair of yoga pants and a cozy sweatshirt, the two women spend the rest of the morning cuddled up together on Alex's bed watching Netflix. After a couple old episodes of _Friends_ , Alex turns off the t.v. and lifts Piper's chin so she is looking into the younger woman's eyes. Something had been bothering her ever since last night when Piper mentioned her mother.

"Hey Pipes?"

"Yeah?"

"Last night you mentioned something about Red being more of a mother to you than your real mother…What did you mean by that?"

Piper tenses slightly and remains quiet for several seconds. "Hey if you're not ready to talk about it yet, that's ok, but I just want you to know I'm here if you want to talk," Alex whispers.

"It's just…growing up she always made me feel like such a disappointment. My grades were never good enough, I was only adequate at playing tennis, and even after thousands of dollars' worth of piano lessons, I still sucked at that too." Piper said sadly. Alex reaches out tucks a piece of blonde hair behind Piper's year, then takes her hand interlacing their fingers.

"She would constantly compare me to the daughters of her friends from the country club and point out all the ways that I fell short." When I won an award my junior year of high school for an article I wrote in the school newspaper, she acted as though it was nothing—All I ever wanted was for her to say just once, 'Piper I'm proud of you' but it never came. God I just feel as though nothing I ever do is good enough for her! Piper yells as a single tear runs down her cheek.

Alex uses her thumb to wipe away the tear, "Gee babe, I'm so sorry you had to go through that…that your still going through that. It seems to me that she doesn't deserve to have a daughter as wonderful as you." Piper gives Alex a weak smile, "Thanks Al, I guess I really needed to get that off my chest." They are quiet for a while as Alex hold Piper close. Piper can't believe how good it feel just to lie in Alex's arms. Eventually they must have dozed off because Piper was jolted by the sound the text message alert on her phone.

11:19 A.M. **Polly** : Hey Pipe when you come over, could you please stop at Starbucks and get me a venti caramel macchiato? I'll pay you back when you get here.

Shit! Shit! Shit! Piper is supposed to be at Polly's by noon so they can work on the rather large Popi order from a local bed and bath shop. With everything that happened last night and this morning, she had totally forgotten! This is not something she can blow off because they need to have the order ready by Monday morning.

11:22 A.M. **Piper** : Hey Pol, I'm running a little late this morning. I'll be there by 12:30 okay? I'll swing by Starbucks on my way.

11:23 A.M. **Polly** : No problem, I'll see you when you get here...

Piper returns to Alex's bedroom and smiles when she sees the brunette. Alex is lying on her side hugging the pillow Piper had just been using. Piper crawls back into bed and gives Alex a small kiss on the nose. "Alex…Hey Al wake up," Piper whispers moving lower to kiss her mouth lightly. Piper feels Alex's lips form into a smile as she opens her eyes. "Wow, I could get used to waking up like this…" Alex mumbles leaning in for another kiss. The kiss is slow and wonderful, but Piper reluctantly pulls away.

"Ugghh I have to go Al," Piper says, "I forgot that Polly and are working this afternoon for fill an order for Popi."

"Popi?" Alex asks with a questioning look on her face.

"Yeah that's the name of our company that I told you about at the bar the other night—Popi—it's a portmanteau of our names **Po** lly and **Pi** per," Piper explains.

"How long do you think it will take?" asks Alex.

"If everything goes according to plan, I should be done at around 7 or so…"

"Well do you want to hang out tonight? Maybe we could order a pizza or Chinese food and watch a movie or something?"

Piper giggles, "Or something…"

"That's not what I meant; although that wouldn't be such a bad thing would it?" says Alex with a raise of the eyebrow. They kiss one more time and say goodbye. "I call you when we're finished, see you later," says Piper. "Oh you bet you will," says Alex with a smirk.

Once Piper leaves, Alex decides to head to the bar to finish some paperwork and to make sure the night shift will be covered tonight. Alex gets dressed and walks the very short distance to her bar. The bar doesn't actually open for another hour or so, but Nicky and one of her other bartenders, Janae are already there making sure the bottles of liquor are topped off for a busy Saturday night. Nicky is the first person she sees when she pushes through the door.

"Hey Vause! I see you dragged your face out of Blondie's pussy long enough to grace us with you presence this afternoon!" teased Nicky. "How was it? "Did she diddle your skittle?" "Did you make her squirt?" "Do the curtains match the drapes?"

Alex just shakes her head and gives Nicky the finger, "Forget it Nichols, it's none of your business."

"Wow! Since when is Alex Vause not willing to brag about her sexual prowess? Maybe things didn't go so well? Let me guess she only came three times instead of the usual five?" Nicky continues.

Alex realizes she has to give Nicky something or she will never shut up, "It was a great night, let's leave it at that," and walks toward her office in the back.

"Hey Nick can you put up a help wanted sign in the window? I am hoping to hire someone new early next week," Alex shouts from the back.

Nicky's mouth is hanging open as she shakes her head thinking, "Blondie must be very special for Vause to be that quiet about fucking her!"

Piper leaves Alex's penthouse and literally runs the 6 blocks to her brownstone. She had already showered earlier so she jumps into a pair of jeans and an old t-shirt before grabbing her coat and purse and heading to Polly's. After stopping by Starbucks, Piper arrives at Polly's at a little after 12:30. "Sorry I'm late, but I come bearing caffeine," Piper says holding up Polly's venti caramel machiatto.

"Thanks Pipe, what do I own you?" Polly says reaching for her purse.

"Don't worry about it Pol, you can buy the next one," Piper replies.

Piper and Polly head to Polly's kitchen which is where they currently make their products that include homemade organic soaps, body washes, and lotions. They begin to work in companionable silence when Piper starts to daydream about her wonderful night and morning with Alex. Polly notices the dreamy, far-away look in Piper's eyes while they are working.

"Okay, what's up with you Pipe?" "You look like the cat that ate the canary." Polly sucks in a quick breath, "Hey I know that look! I've known you for a long time and I've seen this look in your eyes before. You had sex didn't you?"

Piper smiles and nods a bit shyly.

"Oh my God! When? With who? Come on Pipe details please!"

Piper hesitates, she kind of likes keeping Alex all to herself, but Polly is her best friend and she is dying to tell someone. "Well do you remember that waitress at _Three Doors Down_ , Alex?" Piper says slowly.

"Yeah, the one you could not stop ogling-wait you're not saying….you slept with her? You had sex with a woman?" Piper nods and gives Polly a huge smile, "Yes and it was…incredible! I came SEVEN times last night, well actually eight if you count this morning in the shower!"

"Well that's just excessive! Uh Pipe, you know I love you and all, but I don't know if I'm ready for details of your night of lesbian sex just yet…"

"Okay Polly no details, but let's just say I never knew sex could be like that. I mean maybe the men that I have been with weren't very good at it, but with her…" Piper trails off with a dreamy expression on her face. Polly shakes her head and gets back to work as she thinks to herself, "It has been quite a long time since I have seen my best friend this happy…"


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Thank you to everyone that has reviewed and/or followed this story. I have a rough idea of where this story is going, but I'm always open to suggestions from fellow Vauseman fans. Finally, I go back to work next week, so I don't know if I'll be able to update as often as I have for the first eight chapters, but I will be shooting for maybe two chapters per week.

It's almost 6:00 and Alex sighs, pushes her laptop away from her, and stretches. She has been sitting in her office since 1:00 working on the bar's new website, balancing the budget, and ordering supplies for the upcoming busy holiday season, when there is a knock at her door. Nicky pokes her head in, "Hey Vause, Brooke just called, she said she's running late and will not be able to get here until around 10:00 so that will leave us pretty short staffed with just me and Janae in the front and Gloria in the kitchen… Oh and I put that 'help wanted' sign in the window like you asked, so hopefully we can get back to normal around here soon.

"Thanks Nick, I know you have been pulling a lot of extra hours lately since I had to fire Trisha, I want you to know that I really appreciate it." "No problem Stretch, that's what friends are for, and you can make it up to me my hiring the hottest girl that applies for the job!" Alex laughs and rubs her temples trying to ease the tension headache she feels coming on, "I guess that means I'm tending bar tonight, at least until Brooke gets here, we'll see how crowded we get later. Shoot me a text when it starts getting too busy out there." Nicky nods, turns around, and heads back to the front. Alex feels her cellphone vibrate in her pocket. It's a text from Piper.

6:02 P.M. **Piper:** Hey Al, Polly and I got done earlier than I thought we would! Where are you? Are we still on for tonight? I'm starving

6:04 P.M. **Alex** : Pipes I'm sorry, one of my bartenders called and said she's not gonna be able to get here until 10:00 or so and I can't leave Nicky and Janae alone on a Saturday night.

Alex's phone rings and she smiles when she sees that it's Piper.

"Hi babe," Alex answers, "I'm sorry I hate to bail on you like this…go ahead and order yourself something, I just have Gloria whip me up some nachos or something in the kitchen and I will get out of here as soon as humanly possible.""

"It's no problem Al, don't worry about it there's no rush; although I must admit I have been looking forward to seeing you all afternoon," joked Piper. Suddenly she has an idea, she will pick up Chinese food and bring it to Alex that way they can still eat together like they had planned.

"Maybe we can still watch that movie OR SOMETHING later, Alex teased.

"Okay that sounds good, I'll see you soon Al, goodbye."

"Goodbye Pipes." The last place Alex wants to be right now is stuck at the bar instead of spending the evening with Piper, but that comes with the territory when you own your own business. Alex sighs and returns to her work.

Piper arrives at the bar at about 6:45 with three bags of Chinese food for herself and Alex. Nicky spots her immediately.

"Hey Blondie! Good to see you again! What'd you bring me? How did you know that I love _Golden Dragon_? Nicky teases.

"Sorry Nicky, this is for Alex and I, we haven't eaten since early this morning," Piper chortles.

Nicky gives Piper her signature shit-eating grin, "Oh that's right you must have been VERY hungry this morning... Damn Vause wouldn't tell me anything! I think the reason she won't talk about it is that she's embarrassed that she only made you come three times which is not up to Vause standard you know…"

Piper laughs, "Okay enough Nicky, where is Alex?"

Nicky finally relents, "She's in her office—go down the hallway by the restrooms and it's the last door on your left.

"Thanks Nicky—Oh by the way…" the wild-haired woman looks up from a drink she's mixing, "Eight," Piper whispers.

"Eight what?" asks Nicky.

"She made me come eight times," Piper giggles as she heads toward Alex's office.

Nicky's jaw drops as she gives a small laugh, "Way to go Stretch!"

Alex is just finishing up her supply order when she hears a knock at her door. "Nicky, I'll be right there, just give me a few minutes to grab something to eat from Gloria," Alex yells toward the door.

The door slowly opens. "Um it's not Nicky," Piper peeks around the door, "I brought you some Chinese food," she says holding up the bags.

At the sound of Piper's voice, Alex looks up from her computer and smiles at the blonde. "You little sneak, I thought we weren't meeting up until later since I'm stuck here for a while?"

"Well I thought so too, but well you have to eat right, and so do I, so I thought why not get the takeout we planned and bring it to you…" Piper enters the office and drops the bags on a small table near the door.

"Come over here," Alex whispers getting up and walking around her desk. The two women meet in the center of the room where Alex pulls Piper into a hug. "Thank you, you didn't have to do this; although I very glad you did," murmurs Alex leaning in for a kiss. Piper is the first to pull away, "Come on, I don't know about you, but I'm starving and our food is getting cold!"

Piper walks over to the table where she put the food and starts unpacking the food. "Al, I wasn't sure what you like, so I just got a whole bunch of different things. We have fried rice, Chow Mein, egg rolls, broccoli with beef, Kung Pao shrimp, and General Tso's chicken. Oh and of course fortune cookies for dessert!"

Alex digs in, "Wow Pipes, this looks and smells amazing!" Both women eat their fill and when they are finished, Piper hands Alex a fortune cookie. "Go ahead Al, open yours first," Piper whispers while staring into Alex's eyes. Alex smiles and opens her fortune cookie. She reads it aloud with her signature smirk and a raise of her eyebrow ' **A thrilling time is in your immediate future**.' "Well the fortune cookies never lie," Alex maneuvers Piper so that she is straddling her lap and kisses her intensely. Piper melts into the kiss, momentarily forgetting about her own fortune cookie. Alex reluctantly pulls back from the kiss, "Okay what does your fortune say kid?" Piper opens her cookie and bursts out laughing ' **now is the time to try something new**.' Alex and Piper fall into a fit of giggles. Both women are still laughing when there is a knock on the door.

"Hey, you two, I'm coming in so make sure you are decent!" shouts Nicky from the hallway.

"It's okay Nichols, you can come in we were just reading our fortune cookies."

"Hey Vause, there's a girl, a really hot girl by the way, that is here asking about our help wanted sign in the window," Nicky tells Alex with a wink of her eye.

"Okay, Nick, I'll be out to meet her in a minute, what's her name?"

"It's Lorna. Lorna Morello.


	10. Chapter 10

As Nicky walks out of the office, Alex pulls Piper onto her lap once again. "Thank you again for this, I'm so glad you showed up—I'd love it if you would stay for a while, I'll even make you your favorite drink," Alex whispers giving a Piper a wink. Piper wraps her arms around Alex's neck, "Your welcome, Al—it was nothing really, in fact it was a bit selfish because I wanted to spend time with you…" Alex stares deeply into Piper's ocean blue eyes and kisses her passionately, sliding her tongue into the blonde's mouth while stroking her sides and hips. Piper opens her mouth and returns the kiss letting a small moan escape her lips. Alex moves down to kiss Piper's neck and collarbone, while the blonde's hands start reaching under the brunette's shirt. Suddenly there is a loud knock at the office door,

"YO VAUSE!" Nicky yells, "You coming or not? You know I'll interview her for you if you want- make sure she's real qualified and all…"

Alex groans and pulls away from Piper giving her one last kiss on the nose, "I'm coming right now Nicky chill!" To Piper she whispers in her husky sexy voice, "To be continued later…" Piper giggles as she gets off of Alex's lap, "Al I'm just going to pack up our leftovers, then I'll come out for that drink you promised me." "Okay, see you in a few kid," Alex says as she strolls out of the office.

Alex walks out of the office to find Nicky standing there giving her a knowing grin, "Hey where's Blondie? Still getting dressed?" "Nicky, you are such an asshole sometimes, she's packing up our leftover Chinese food," Alex says shaking her head. "Sure she is…" Nicky retorts with a wink. "Okay Nick, introduce me to this Lorna and then get back behind the bar and mind your own business. Oh and please, if our friendship means anything to you, do not give Piper a hard time when she comes out here." Nicky gives Alex an innocent look, "Who me? Never!"

Nicky leads Alex to the petite brunette that is sitting at the very end of the bar. "Hey Lorna, this is the owner, Alex Vause—Alex this is Lorna Morello, Nicky says with a smile at Lorna. Lorna stands up to greet Alex and shake her hand, "Oh it's nice to meet you Ms. Vause, and thank you for agreeing to speak with me tonight," she says in a heavy Brooklyn accent. "No problem, and please call me Alex. Tell me a little bit about yourself Lorna," just then Alex sees Piper come out from the back and take a seat in "their booth" and can't help but glance over and smile.

"Okay well I just moved here from Brooklyn looking for a fresh start. I just happened to be walking by, when I saw your help wanted sign and decided to come in. I have tons of experience tending bar as well as waitressing, and I love the vibe in here, it just seems like a fun place to work." Alex nods and listens while every now and then glancing over to Piper who is now chatting with Nicky. "I do have a list of references that I can bring to you, but if you will let me, I'd like to make a couple of drinks for you and your girlfriend to prove that I can handle myself behind a bar," Lorna asserted confidently. Normally, Alex would correct someone if they assumed she had a girlfriend, because after all Alex Vause does not do relationships, but she actually likes that way that word sounds when it refers to Piper.

"Okay Lorna, you've got yourself a deal, she will take a hot margarita and I will take a Manhattan," Alex says leading Lorna to the bar. Lorna quickly takes off her jacket, rolls up the sleeves of her sweater, and gets to work mixing Piper and Alex's drinks. Nicky, who has just come back behind the bar, gives Alex a huge smile as both women watch Lorna working quickly and confidently to prepare the drinks. When she is finished she places the Manhattan in front of Alex and waits for her to try it. Alex grabs the drink and lifts it to her lips, she is pleasantly surprised. The drink is one of the best Manhattans she had ever had with just the right amount of whiskey and sweet vermouth garnished with a cherry.

"I'm impressed Lorna! Let's take Piper her hot margarita and see what she thinks." Alex leads Lorna over to Piper and introduces the two women. "Hey Pipes, Lorna made you drink, sorry I know I promised to make you one, but if its half as good as this Manhattan, I'm sure you'll love it," says Alex sliding into the booth across from the blonde. Lorna places the drink down in front of Piper and waits while she takes a sip. Piper takes the first sip and remains quiet, she takes one more sip before saying,  
"Hey this is really good Lorna, in fact I think it might even be better than Alex's creation…" Piper trails off looking at Alex with a sexy grin. Alex laughs good naturedly, "Is that so? Wow Pipes I never took you for a traitor!" Alex stands up, "Well Lorna, I think you have more than proven that you can handle yourself behind the bar, when can you start?" "How about right now, it looks like you can use the help tonight," says Lorna. "Sounds great Lorna, stick close to Nicky tonight, she can show you the ropes and help you find anything you need." "Thank you Alex for giving me this chance," replies Lorna as she heads off behind the bar to get to work. Just then Nicky walks by with a huge grin on her face and mouths to Alex, "THANK YOU!" Alex just laughs and turns her attention back to Piper and whispers, "Hurry up and finish your drink so we can get out of here." Piper immediately chugs the rest of her margarita and gives Alex a suggestive stare, "I'm ready when you are."

Alex quickly lets Nicky know that she's leaving and to give her a call if Brooke doesn't show up, then she grabs their coats and leftover Chinese Food out of her office before taking Piper's hand to lead her out of the bar. The two women walk the short distance to Alex's penthouse. If Piper was a bit unsure and hesitant last night, she is exactly the opposite tonight. She wants Alex badly and decides to make the first move. As soon as they are in the elevator, Piper grabs Alex's coat and pulls her into a hungry kiss running her tongue along the brunette's upper lip to gain entrance into her mouth. Alex opens her mouth and returns the kiss with a low sexy moan. Alex is a bit surprised at Piper's aggression and usually likes to be in charge, but this is as hot as fuck and she decides to let it go for a while. Piper pulls away with a soft little bite of Alex's bottom lip. She moves her attention to the older woman's neck while pushing her thigh between Alex's legs. Alex groans when she feel the friction of Piper's leg at her core. Luckily the elevator makes no stops on the way up and arrives on the fifteenth floor. Alex pulls back, smiling and out of breath, "How about we continue this inside?" As Alex pulls out her keys and begins to unlock the door to her apartment, Piper's arms snake around her to cup her breasts and nibble on her neck. After fumbling with the keys for a moment, Alex finally manages to open the door spinning around and pulling Piper through the door and back into a steamy kiss.

Coats, shirts, and bras are removed hastily and dropped to the floor between kisses as the women move inside the apartment. Piper bends down to take one of Alex's rock hard nipples into her mouth while using her hand to pinch and play with the other one. Piper sucks hard and pulls away from Alex's breast with a loud popping sound then switches her attentions to the other one. Alex arches her back and a loud moan escapes her throat. Somehow without realizing it, they have ended up in the kitchen. Taking charge once again, Alex backs Piper up so she's leaning against the island. Alex spreads Piper's legs with her thigh and kisses the blonde's neck. Alex's mouth moves down and takes one perfect nipple in her mouth rolling her tongue around it several times before sucking hard leaving a small red mark. Alex switches to the other breast while unzipping Piper's jeans and pushing them and her sexy black thong over her hips and down her legs. Piper quickly steps out of the jeans leaving her completely naked. Alex lifts the blonde up and sits her down on the edge of the counter. With a sexy smirk on her face, the raven haired woman grabs Piper's thighs and opens them while she lowers herself between her legs. Alex places Piper's thighs on her shoulders so she has easy access to that beautiful pussy. Alex can see that Piper is already very wet and ready, but Alex wants to take her time exploring new areas of her lover's body. She slowly kisses the blonde's inner thighs coming ever so close, but not quite touching where Piper needs her the most. Piper is breathing heavily and moaning in pleasure and Alex still hasn't even touched her center.

Alex decides to stop teasing the younger woman and slides her tongue from Piper's opening up to her clit and then drags it back down again several times lapping up her juices. Piper leans back onto her elbows and her hips buck up with the touch of Alex's tongue. Alex slowly moves her tongue even further down and tentatively licks Piper's asshole not sure about what her reaction to this move will be. "Oh fuck Alex! That's so good…" Piper moans biting her lower lip. That's all the encouragement Alex needs to continue what she is doing with her tongue while using her fingers to rub circles on Piper's swollen clit. Alex can see that the younger woman is close to the edge, so she slides two fingers inside and finds Piper's G-spot stroking it lightly while slowly sliding her pinky into her ass. Alex continues with ministrations with her fingers while moving her mouth back up to suck on Piper's clit.

Piper can feel an orgasm building deep inside her, but it feels different somehow, much more intense than she has ever experienced before. "Alex…I'm coming…" Piper moans loudly and suddenly it feels as though her entire body is tingling and a gush of liquid streams out of her covering her thighs and part of Alex's chin as well as the counter top. Alex removes her fingers slowly and stands back up so she is face to face with Piper while running her tongue below her lips to clean off her chin. Piper is staring at Alex with those adorable blue eyes "Did I just…" Piper trails off. "Squirt? Yeah you did! That was awesome babe, holy shit!" Piper's face turns bright red, "Al, I thought that only happened in porn, I mean I have never had an orgasm like that in my entire life." "Well apparently it also happens in kitchen," Alex whispers with a smirk and captures the blonde's mouth for another kiss while pulling her off the counter.

The women walk to the bedroom and Piper immediately begins unfastening the button and unzipping Alex's jeans. "You have on too many clothes right now," Piper moans into Alex's mouth. Piper pushes the jeans and underwear down over the brunette's hips and Alex steps out of them as they make their way to the bed. Piper shoves Alex back onto the bed and jumps on top of her wanting to return the favor to her lover. Sliding her thigh between Alex's legs, Piper can feel how wet Alex is as she grinds onto her leg. Piper has a naughty idea and flips over onto her back bringing Alex with her so Alex is straddling her hips. "I want to taste you," she whispers, pulling Alex's body up so that her dripping wet pussy is just above her face. Piper dives right in licking, kissing, and sucking on Alex's clit while the older woman grinds her hips back and forth over Piper's face. "Oh fuck Pipes, I'm so close, don't stop!" Piper sucks Alex's clit hard sending her over the edge. Alex collapses next to Piper breathing hard and pulling her into a kiss. The women stroke and cuddle each other for a while until exhaustion overcomes them.


	11. Chapter 11

"Pipes, wake up babe," Alex whispers while softly kissing the blonde's neck. Piper shifts a little bit and a small smile appears on her lips, but her eyes are still closed. "Damn she is so cute when she's sleeping," Alex thinks to herself. The brunette continues kissing Piper's neck moving down and gently biting her collarbone. When Alex looks back up, Piper's baby blues are staring at her. "Good morning kid, did you sleep well?" Alex murmurs kissing her on the lips. "Good morning Al," Piper kisses her back, "I slept wonderfully." Piper rolls over so she is straddling Alex, leaning over she gives her a passionate kiss while letting her hands roam over Alex's full breasts. Alex returns the kiss stroking her hands over Piper's ass and thighs getting lost in the moment before she remembers why she was waking Piper up in the first place. "Mmmm Pipes…" Alex moans as Piper moves her wonderful lips down to her pulse point, "As much as I would love to stay in bed with you and have wild passionate sex all day long, I promised my mom I would meet her for brunch today at 10:30 and it is 10:00 right now." Piper suddenly sits up quickly, "Shit! Today is Sunday! I'm supposed to go to my parents' house for lunch, Cal has some sort of important announcement to make and I promised him I'd be there!" After one more quick kiss, both women get out of bed, get dressed, and brush their teeth with Alex's toothbrush. Alex drops Piper off at her brownstone on the way to meet her mom. "Do you want to maybe order a pizza tonight and watch that movie we never got around to last night?" Piper asks after giving Alex a goodbye kiss. "That sounds great, call me when you are heading home from your parents' place." They lean in for one last lingering kiss, "See you later Pipes." "Bye Al, have a great visit with your mom.

Alex walks into _Harriet's Waffle House_ at 10:34 and finds her mom waiting for her in their usual booth. When Alex was growing up, even though money was always very tight, she and her mom would have brunch together at _Harriet's_ every other Sunday. It was always something Alex looked forward to when she was a kid and still enjoys their brunches now that she is an adult. Mother and daughter have been best friends for as long as Alex can remember and she knows how lucky she is that she has such a great relationship with her mom. Just listening to Piper describe her relationship with her own mother, Alex feels even more fortunate to have Diane in her life. Alex walks quickly across the dining room to the back corner, "Hey Mom! Good morning, have you been here long? Sorry I'm a little late." "Alex! Hi honey, no, I just got here it's no problem." The two women hug and Alex gives her mom a kiss on the cheek. The two women settle into their booth and order coffee and waffles.

"So honey, anything new going on? How are things at the bar?"

"Everything's great Mom, I actually hired a new bartender last night to replace the one I fired for stealing from the cash register, and business has been really good lately. How are things for you? Everything okay at the diner?"

"Oh honey, I'm fine and the diner is great, but I miss you. What about Nicky, how is she? You should have brought her with you, you know I love Nicky like she were my own."

Alex laughs, "Nicky is great, she has been wonderful pulling a lot of extra hours when we were short staffed at the bar, but she has actually been giving me a lot of shit recently and I wanted some time to talk to you alone…"

"What's up Alex, you know you can talk to me about anything."

"Well I kinda met someone recently…" Alex begins with a blush.

"Alex you're blushing! What's her name, tell me about her."

"Well her name is Piper—and she's…amazing. I mean she's beautiful, there's no doubt about that, but beyond that-we have so much in common. We can talk for hours and hours and never run out of things to say, she's a bookworm also and we share many of the same favorite books, we banter-and she actually keeps up with me," Alex's finishes with a smile.

Diane has never seen her daughter speak about a love interest this way, "She sounds great, and that smile on your face and that look in your eye tells me that she is someone very special."

"She is…I think I might love her Mom, and that scares the shit out of me, but it also kind of doesn't because it feels so right when I'm with her."

"You should have brought her with you this morning, I would love to meet her."

"I wanted to ask her to come, but I felt like it might be a bit soon to meet the parents, I mean we literally just met last Wednesday, but it feels like I've known her for years, does that make sense?"

"Yes it makes sense, I'm so happy for you Alex that you've finally found someone that makes you feel this way. It is a wonderful feeling isn't it?"

Alex smiles, "Yeah it really is."

Piper arrives at her parents' house at a little after twelve and sees Cal's car already in the driveway. She glances at her reflection in the rearview mirror and finger combs her hair before hurrying inside. Walking into the family room, she receives a glare from her mother, "You're late Piper." "I know, I'm sorry traffic was horrible," Piper lies. Piper glances around the family room and spots her father in the old leather armchair near the fireplace and Cal and Neri, his girlfriend of nearly a year, on the love seat. "Pipe! Long time no see! I've missed you. You know we really do need to get together more often!" Cal says pulling Piper into a bear hug. "Yeah, I've missed you to Cal, good to see you again Neri," Piper say leaning over to give Neri a polite hug. "Hi Dad," Piper says walking over to her father to give him a hug. Bill Chapman smiles and hugs his only daughter, "Hi Piper, I'm glad you could make it, it's been way too long since you came for a visit." "I know Dad, but I've been very busy with work and filling new orders for Popi, I promise I'll try to get back home more often."

"So what's for lunch, I'm starving!" Cal says grabbing Neri's hand and standing up to head for the dining room. "Yes, I'm pretty hungry too, I skipped breakfast this morning," Piper adds. "We are still waiting on one more guest, so I told Grace to put the lunch on hold for a bit," Carol Chapman replies. Piper racks her brain for who else could be coming to lunch and is just getting ready to ask when Cal beats her to it. "Who else is coming Mom?" Just then the doorbell rings, "Piper, dear, can you please go answer the door?" Carol Chapman asks. Still confused, Piper gets up and heads toward the front door. Her mouth drops open when she opens the door. "Larry! What the fuck are you doing here?"


	12. Chapter 12

A/N I'm not too sure about how this chapter turned out. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think.

"Gee hello to you too Pipes," Larry retorts. "Your mother invited me, she told me it was your idea actually…I was kind of hoping it meant you were having second thoughts." "My idea? Why in the world would I want to invite you to a family lunch? We broke up Larry!"

Just then Piper's mother walks into the foyer and she gives Larry a big hug, "Larry! I'm so glad you could make it! Come on in lunch is about to be served." Piper stares open mouthed at her mother, she can't believe she had the nerve to invite Larry! Carol motions for Larry to head toward the dining room, Piper grabs her mother by the elbow and whispers, "Mom! Are you kidding me right now? What could you have possibly been thinking inviting Larry here?"

"Piper dear, I think you made a huge mistake breaking off your engagement to Larry and I wanted to give you two some time to work things out. He is a good man and you two make such a wonderful couple…"

"Mom that is not your decision to make. I already told you that I'm not in love with Larry and I'm not going to marry him!"

"For heaven's sake Piper it's just lunch okay? Just sit down, eat lunch, and be civil," Carol scoffs at Piper and stalks off to the dining room.

Piper is so angry, but she refuses to give her mother the satisfaction of getting to her, so she reluctantly heads to the dining room. Walking into the room, Piper sees that everyone has already taken their seats: her father at one end, her mother at the other, Cal and Neri on the near side, and Larry and an empty chair on the far side. Piper stares at the empty seat next to Larry, walks to it, and silently sits down. She grabs her wine glass and drinks the entire glass of Pinot Grigio before refilling her glass and downing half of the second one. Everyone is watching Piper and there is an awkward silence at the table for a moment before Cal tries to lighten the mood, "Hey its 5:00 somewhere right? Besides Neri and I have some news—we're getting married!" There is a myriad of congratulations all around the table as Neri shows off her engagement ring and the couple describe the proposal. Piper is not really listening, of course she is happy for her brother, but she just can't get over the audacity of her mother. She raises her glass to Cal and Neri and finishes the rest of her wine.

"I think that's enough wine Piper," warns Carol. "No actually, I don't think it is mother. There is not enough wine in the world for me to understand why you would invite my ex-fiancé to our family lunch and then act like I'm the problem." Bill Chapman clears his throat, "Piper that is no way to speak to your mother, she didn't mean any harm."

"Um, I think maybe I should go—congrats again Cal," Larry mumbles excusing himself from the table and heading toward the front door. Piper jumps out of her seat and follows him to the door, "Larry I'm sorry you got caught up in the middle of this, but I had no idea that my mom invited you and if I'd have known I probably wouldn't have come… I'm sorry Larry, but I haven't changed my mind about the engagement." Larry doesn't say anything, he just grabs his coat and heads to his car. Piper returns to the dining room and everyone is silent.

"Well, I hope you're happy now Piper! You broke that poor man's heart!" Carol admonishes Piper.

"Mom why are you more concerned with Larry's feelings than the feelings of your own daughter?" Piper asks in a sad quiet voice. "I have already explained to you that I didn't just decide to break off the engagement on the spur of the moment, it is something I've been thinking about for a long time. I just don't love him Mom and I can't understand why you would want me to marry someone I don't love."

"Piper he is a good man, he comes from a great respectable family, he has a good job, and he will make a great father for my grandchildren…what more could you want in a husband? I mean really Piper you are not getting any younger…"

"God mother! That's all you ever think about, what will look good to your country club friends! I refuse to settle for a loveless marriage to keep up appearances. Besides, I'm seeing someone new and I am very hopeful about it, so can we please just drop the topic of my love life please!

"You're seeing someone new? Already? Isn't that a bit quick Piper? I mean people will think you were cheating on Larry and that is why your engagement ended," Carol quips.

"For the last time mother, I don't care what other people think! And for your information I met Alex AFTER I broke it off with Larry. I just wish you could be happy for me that I have found someone that makes me so happy…"

Piper's mother is taken aback. "Piper you have known this Alex for what four days? What could you possibly even know about him? Does he come from a good family? Does he have a good job? Piper you need to think about these things!"

Piper has had enough, "Fuck it!" she thinks to herself as she stands and faces her mother. "Yes Mom, I have known Alex for four days, but they have actually been the best four days of my life. SHE comes from a great family with a mother that loves her unconditionally, SHE owns a bar in the city, SHE owns a penthouse apartment, but most of all SHE makes me feel like I matter and that I am good enough just the way I am! Yes you all heard me right, I have a GIRLFRIEND named Alex and she's amazing!" Cal drops his fork, Neri looks down at her plate, her father's mouth is standing open, and her mother nearly chokes as Piper walks out of the room, grabs her coat and keys, and leaves. She didn't let herself cry until she was safely out of her childhood home and in her car. Piper takes several deep breaths to calm herself and wipes the tears from her cheeks. She decides to call Alex. Hearing her voice right now is just what Piper needs, so she takes her cellphone out of her pocket and dials Alex's number.

Alex answers on the second ring, "Hey Pipes, are you done with lunch already? I wasn't expecting you to call for a while yet."

"I just really needed to hear your voice Al…"

"Pipes? Are you okay, you sound like you've been crying? What happened babe?"

"I'll tell you all about it when I see you. Can you meet me at my house in about an hour?"

"Of course, I'll meet you at yours in an hour, and Piper please drive carefully okay?"

"I will Al, thank you for caring about me, I'll see you in an hour, Bye"

"Bye Pipes."

Forty-five minutes later, Alex is sitting on Piper's front stoop waiting for her to arrive back home. She watches as Pipers Blue Hyundai Tucson parallel parks on the street in front of the brownstone. Piper gets out of her car and makes a beeline for Alex, pulling the brunette into a hug. Alex hugs Piper back and simply holds her for about a minute without saying anything. Alex looks Piper in the eyes, "Hey beautiful, rough day huh?" Alex whispers and kisses the blonde tenderly on her cheek. "You have no idea Al," Piper murmurs quietly. Piper unlocks the door and the women enter. Alex helps Piper remove her coat and guides her into the living room and pulls her down on the couch next her never letting go of her hand. "Tell me what happened babe." Piper started from the beginning telling Alex everything including her mother inviting Larry without her knowledge, criticizing her decision to break off the engagement, and complaining about what her WASPY friends will think of the break up. "But not once did she ask me how I was doing or how things were going in my life-it's like she doesn't even care!"

Piper pauses for a minute then looks into Alex's emerald eyes, "I called you my girlfriend…"

"To who?"

"To my parents and my brother and my brother's fiancée—I mean I know you're not…but…"

Normally this would have freaked Alex out, after all Alex Vause does not do relationships, but Piper is different and there is only one question on her mind right now. "Why?"

"Why what?" Piper asks.

"Why am I not your girlfriend? I'm not seeing anyone else, are you?"

"No! Of course I'm not seeing anyone else, I just—I just wasn't sure…" Piper takes a deep breath and blurts out, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Alex chuckles, "Yeah."

"Yes?" Piper squeals and gives the brunette the most adorable smile.

"Yes, you idiot!" Alex answers and pulls Piper in for a sweet kiss. "So how did your parents take the news?"

"Well my dad's jaw hit the floor and my mom nearly choked on her food and then I left before either of them could manage to say anything," Piper says with a slight giggle. Alex laughs, "I told my mom about you too you know—she wanted to know why I didn't bring you with me. She would really like to meet you."

"I would like that Al, but the idea of a loving, supportive mother is so foreign to me, I don't know if I would know how to act around your mom." Piper mumbles. "Pipes you don't have to act at all, you just be yourself and she'll see how amazing you are."

"Thank you for that…and thanks for being here."

"Hey that's what _girlfriends_ are for right?" Alex says with a lift of her eyebrow and a smirk. "So how about that pizza? Let's order now, I'm hungry." Piper calls the local pizza place and orders a large pizza with sausage and mushrooms to be delivered.

Much later Alex and Piper are lying on the couch with Piper as Alex's 'little spoon' and watching _National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation_ , a movie that both women have seen about a thousand times before, but that still makes them laugh. When the movie ends, Alex realizes Piper is fast asleep. Gently nudging Piper and giving her a soft kiss on the back of the neck, Alex whispers, "Pipes, let's go to bed, it's late." Piper mumbles something incoherently and Alex doesn't have it in her heart to wake her up. She grabs a blanket off the back of the couch and covers herself and Piper and falls asleep with her arms wrapped around the woman that has turned her life upside down.


	13. Chapter 13

Alex wakes up the next morning with a stiff neck and unfortunately no beautiful blonde beside her. She grabs her glasses off the coffee table and glances at her phone. She sees that it is 6:35 A.M. and also notices she has a text message from Piper.

 **Piper** : Good morning Al! I went for a run before work this morning. I didn't want to wake you up because you looked so damn cute sleeping. I'll be back by 6:45 with coffee and breakfast.

Alex smiles to herself as she reads Piper's text, a stiff neck is totally worth it for getting to spend the entire night holding her girlfriend on the couch. Alex sits up and stretches out the kinks in her neck and shoulders then heads to the bathroom to pee. When she comes out of the bathroom, she finds Piper in the kitchen getting out plates and unpacking the breakfast and coffee she picked up for them "God she's so hot," Alex thinks to herself as she gapes at Piper bustling around the kitchen. She is still wearing her black running tights, a turquoise blue fitted long-sleeved shirt, a black vest, and of course her running shoes. Alex walks up to Piper and wraps her arms around the blonde's waist and plants a soft kiss on the side of her neck. "Good morning babe," the brunette whispers. Piper leans back into Alex turning her head for a kiss, "Mmmm good morning back atcha. I brought breakfast sandwiches and coffee so I hope you're hungry." Alex's hands start to roam around Piper's hips and flat toned stomach before sliding beneath the waistband of her running tights. "I'm hungry all right, I'm ready to eat you for breakfast," Alex purrs into her ear. "Alex! I'm all sweaty from my run, I really need a shower," Piper squeals pushing Alex's hands away. "Even better!" Alex says with a sexy raise of her eyebrow and pulling Piper in for a kiss. After about a minute of pretty heavy kissing, Piper pulls back and says with a small little smirk on her face, "I'll make a deal with you, let's eat our breakfasts and drink our coffee, then you can join me in the shower and you can have your way with me then." "That sounds like the best idea I've heard all day long!"

Forty-five minutes, and four orgasms later (two each), both women are dressed and ready to head out for the day. Since Alex does not have to be at the bar until 11:30 for the day shift, she decides to walk Piper to work before heading home to change and do some laundry. Piper grabs Alex's hand and the two set off toward the dermatologist's office where the younger woman works. When they walk by a department store and see a large beautifully decorated Christmas tree in the window display, Piper's eyes light up, "Alex we need to get a Christmas tree! Christmas is in nine days!" Alex chortles, "Well kid, I really don't usually do Christmas trees, in fact since I have been on my own, I have never put one up." "Al, you have to have a Christmas tree! Let's go pick one out tonight!" Alex shakes her head, she just cannot say no to this woman, "Okay Pipes, you talked me into it, we'll go get a tree tonight." Piper smiles like a little kid and gives Alex a quick kiss as they continue walking. When they arrive at the office building, Alex gives Piper one more kiss goodbye and they make plans to meet up later at the bar after Piper gets off work.

Alex arrives at her apartment at around 8:15 and decides to stop by Nicky's apartment which is in the same building number 523. Just as she raises her hand to knock, the door opens and Lorna comes walking out with a dreamy looking smile on her face. "Oh…hi Alex!" Lorna stammers with a blush covering her face, "I was just…leaving, I'll be in tonight for my shift at six, see you then," and the shorter brunette walks quickly toward the elevator. Alex shakes her head with a grin and knocks on the door, "Hey Nichols! It's me Vause open up!" Nicky opens the door with a shit eating grin on her face. "Looks like you had a pretty good night, Nichols. I just saw Lorna leaving…" "Yeah, you could say that," Nicky smiles cryptically, turns and walks toward her living room leaving the door open for Alex to follow her. "Whoa that's it? Weren't you just giving ME shit the other day about not giving you details about Piper?" The wild haired woman just smiles and quotes Alex from two days ago, "It was a great night, let's leave it at that!" Alex just laughs. The two long-time friends catch up for a while over a cup of coffee before Alex heads up to her apartment to change and catch up on some laundry before heading to _Three Doors Down_.

Mondays are traditionally very slow days at the bar, so Alex usually works alone in the front, while Gloria is in the back cooking. Today is no different, business is pretty slow until around 5:30 when the after work crowd shows up. Lorna and Brooke show up at about ten minutes to six to take over for Alex. Alex heads to her office to check her email while she waits for Piper to arrive. Just as she walks into her office, she gets a text from Piper.

 **Piper** : Hi babe. I am just leaving work, I'm going to jump in a cab and I'll be there in about ten—see you soon :)

 **Alex** : Hey Pipes, I'm in my office just come on back when you get here.

About fifteen minutes later there is a knock at the office door and then Piper's head pokes around the door. Alex smiles as she gets up and walks across the room to give Piper a hug and kiss. "How was your day Pipes?"

"Oh you know same old shit different day," Piper says with a half-smile. "I just hope eventually Popi will be successful enough that I don't have to work there anymore."

"Hey Pipes? You know I do have a business degree and I would be happy to help you guys anyway that I can, just let me know okay?"

"Thanks Alex, I'll talk it over with Polly and let you know."

"Hey do you want to grab something to eat quickly before we go Christmas tree shopping? I'm starving, the last thing I ate was that breakfast sandwich you bought this morning," asks the raven haired woman.

"Absolutely, how about some soup, salad, and breadsticks at that deli around the corner?" Piper suggests.

"Sounds delicious."

About an hour later, Piper and Alex leave the deli and walk toward the Christmas tree lot three blocks west. Alex can't believe the sheer number of trees that this place has as well as the number of people here looking to buy one. Since Alex has never actually bought a Christmas tree before, she let Piper take the lead as they walk around the lot. Somehow amidst all the trees and people, Alex got separated from Piper. Alex walks around looking for her girlfriend for about five minutes before she pulls out her phone to call Piper's cell. Suddenly she feels hands snake around her waist from behind, thinking it's Piper she turns around with a smile, but it's not Piper, it's her ex Sylvie. Before Alex can even think, Sylvie wraps her arms around her neck and kisses her on the mouth.

Piper has been looking all over the tree lot for Alex for the past several minutes when she walks around a corner and sees Alex kissing a red haired woman. Piper sucks her breath in, it feels as though she has just been punched in the stomach. For a moment it feels as though she can't breathe, she's jealous, pissed off, and devastated all at the same time. Tears well up in the blonde's eyes as she turns and runs out of the tree lot.

As Alex pulls away from Sylvie, she catches a glimpse of Piper with an angry look on her face storm out of the lot. "Sylvie! What the fuck!" Alex yells and then takes off after Piper.

Piper literally runs the four blocks to her brownstone before letting herself fall apart. Once inside, she leans against the door and lets the tears fall. Sliding to the floor, Piper cries for several minutes until a knock at the door startles her back to reality. Piper quickly wipes her tears with the back of her hand.

"Pipes, it's me Alex, please let me in—let me explain."

"Go away Alex, I can't deal with you right now, I'm so pissed off right now!

"In know baby, you have every right to be, but please open the door so we can talk"

Several minutes pass and Piper still does not answer the door. "Pipes—I'm not leaving, I'll sit out here all night if I have to, but I'm not leaving until you let me come in and talk." Alex moves away from the door and sits down on the step. "Damn it's cold out here," Alex mutters to herself as she wraps her arms around herself for warmth.

After several more minutes Piper slowly opens the door, "I'll give you five minutes Alex."

Alex jumps up off the step and follows Piper into her house and into the living room. Piper sits down on couch. Alex walks over and sits down on the coffee table right in front of Piper. Piper immediately looks down at her hands to avoid eye contact. "Please look at me Pipes." Piper takes a deep breath and looks at Alex. Alex can see the hurt in those beautiful blue eyes and she hates herself that she is part of the reason they look like that.

"Pipes, that girl you saw me with is my ex, Sylvie. She came up behind me and wrapped her arms around me, I thought it was you so I turned around. As soon as I turned around she grabbed my neck and kissed me—I promise Pipes I didn't kiss her back, I pushed her away and that is when I saw you running away. Please babe you have to believe me, I can't lose you—I just found you…"

A small tear escapes from Pipers left eye and Alex reaches out to wipe it away. "This Sylvie person obviously still has feeling for you-how long ago did you guys break up?

Alex reaches out and grabs both of Piper's hands with her own, "I broke it off with her back in September and she didn't take it very well, but I really thought she had gotten over it by now…please Pipes you have to believe me, I don't want her, I only want you."

"Did you love her?" Piper whispers

"No," there's a small pause while Alex's green pierce into Piper's blue ones, "but I love you."

A small tentative smile appears on Piper's lips, "You do?"

Alex nods, "I don't say that to everyone…you have to say it back."

"I love you too," Piper whispers straddling Alex's lap and kissing her tenderly. The kiss deepens quickly with both women's tongues exploring the other's mouth. Alex lifts Piper's shirt over her head and hurriedly releases the clasp of her bra. The older woman leans forward and captures one of Piper's hard nipples in her mouth while cupping the other one in her hand. Piper needs to be closer to her girlfriend so she unbuttons Alex's shirt and disposes of her black lacy bra immediately and pulls the brunette impossibly closer so that their breasts are pressed together.

Alex stands up with Piper still wrapped around her waist and walks to Piper's bedroom never breaking the kiss. Alex gently lays Piper on her bed and whispers, "My neck can't take the couch another night…" before lying down on top of the blonde. Alex moves her kisses down to Piper's neck and collarbone, letting her hands play with her breasts before moving inside the waistband of her jeans and underwear to the spot that is aching to be touched. Alex slides her fingers into Piper's folds "God Pipes, you're so wet," whispers the brunette and eases two fingers inside. She slowly pulls her fingers out and glides them in again before removing them and bringing them to her mouth to clean. Piper moans at the loss of penetration, but it was so hot to see Alex lick her juices off her fingers. Both women quickly rid each other of their jeans and panties so that they are both naked and Alex pulls Piper on top of her. "Sit on my face Pipes," Alex mumbles in between kisses and touches. Piper scoots up to do just that, but surprises Alex when she turns around so that she can go down on Alex at the same time. Piper bends down and licks Alex's clit with just the tip of her tongue. Alex moans and bucks her hips up to get more contact while she slides her tongue into Piper's opening. "Holy shit Al, that's it right there, I'm so close." Piper sucks Alex's clit into her mouth and slips three fingers into her dripping pussy tickling the sensitive spot on her front wall. "Yes! Fuck Pipes that feels so good!" "Come with me Al." That is all either woman needs as they both let go and fall over the edge at the same time. Piper turns back around and lays with her head on Alex's shoulder as their breathing returns to normal. Just before they fall asleep, Piper whispers "Good night Al—I love you." "I love you too."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N** Sorry I was only able to post one chapter this week. I have one more week of work before I'm off for the holiday so I'll be able post more then. This chapter is pretty much all fluff, I have some angst coming within the next couple of chapters as well as a time jump. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.

Piper wakes up very early the next morning, it's so early that it is still dark. She smiles and her stomach flutters when she sees the beautiful brunette sleeping beside her with her arm slung over the blonde's stomach. Her raven hair is covering part of her face and her left breast is peeking out from the top of the blankets as she snores softly. _She's gorgeous_ , Piper thinks to herself staring at her girlfriend. Piper does not think she will ever get tired of looking at Alex, of kissing Alex, of having sex with Alex. Other than smoking a little pot while she was in college, Piper has never done drugs, but Alex is like a drug to her. A drug that she is quickly becoming addicted to and she can't seem to get enough.

Piper is still staring when the older woman slowly opens her emerald eyes and smiles. "What are you doing awake Pipes? It's only 4:30 we still have a couple of hours to sleep," Alex whispers pulling Piper closer and wrapping her arm around her. Piper nestles onto Alex's shoulder and interlaces her fingers with the brunette.

"Hmm I was just lying here thinking…"

"Thinking about what babe?"

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" Piper asks softly raising her gaze so she can look Alex in the eyes.

"I didn't until six days ago when you walked into my bar," Alex murmurs giving Piper a chaste kiss on the lips.

Piper smiles broadly, so much has happened during the past week, but she wouldn't trade it for the world.

"Hey Pipes?"

"Yeah?"

"My mom invited us to dinner on Christmas Eve…will you come with me? I really want you to meet her."

"I'd really like that Al. From everything you have told me, she seems like an amazing woman and I can't wait to meet her."

"She is amazing and I know she'll love you just as much as I do."

"I love you too Al," Piper whispers as both women fall back to sleep wrapped in each other's arms.

The next week passes with Piper and Alex spending every minute they are not at work together. After the fiasco with Sylvie, they finally get the Christmas tree that Piper wants and spend an entire evening listening to Christmas carols and decorating it with ornaments, garland, and tinsel. Piper grabs a handful of tinsel and whips it playfully at Alex hitting the brunette right on the forehead. "Oh you're going to get it now!" Alex shrieks and throws her own handful of tinsel at Piper striking the blonde right in the face. The tinsel fight lasted a few more minutes before ending with both women naked and fucking passionately on the living room floor. They are still on the floor, sweaty and out of breath when Alex gets up to get some blankets from the couch. Piper starts laughing hysterically.

"What so funny?" Alex turns around and looks at Piper

"You have a whole bunch of tinsel stuck to your ass!"

"And whose fault is that?" Alex asks with a smirk as she strolls back to Piper with the blankets. Piper just grins. The couple lies there together for a while listening to Christmas songs and talking before getting up and heading to Alex's bedroom. Alex gets into bed and pats the place next to her, "Come be my little spoon." Piper slides in next to the older woman and turns so her back is right against Alex's front. It's amazing how well their bodies fit together. Alex brushes the hair away and gives Piper a soft kiss on the back of her neck.

"Merry Christmas Eve Eve, babe," Alex whispers into her girlfriend.

"Merry Christmas Eve Eve, Al"

Around two the next day, Alex and Piper set off for Alex's mom's house for Christmas Eve dinner. Piper is unusually quiet and Alex reaches across the car and grabs the blonde's hand.

"You okay Pipes? You got very quiet all of the sudden."

"Yeah I'm okay…I'm just nervous that's all."

"There's nothing to be nervous about Pipes"

"I know that in my head, but I just really want her to like me and I'm afraid I'll say or do something stupid." Piper says softly. Alex pulls into a rest area and parks the car.

"Look at me Pipes," Alex says turning her body so that she is facing the younger woman. Piper turns and looks at her. "I love you Pipes. My mom already loves you because she knows how happy you make me. I promise you everything is going to go great." Piper gives Alex a weak smile, "Thank you for that Alex, I love you too."

About a half hour later, Alex pulls her Range Rove into the driveway of her mom's house. She leans over and kisses Piper deeply before getting out and running around to open the passenger door. Alex grabs Piper's hand and they walk up the front stairs to the front door. "Relax babe, just be yourself," Alex whispers and squeezes her hand.

Opening the front door and walking in, Alex shouts, "Mom! We're here! Something smells delicious!" Diane Vause enters the room from the kitchen with a huge smile on her face and pulls Alex into a hug. Piper has seen pictures of Diane, but she is shocked by how much Alex looks like her mother.

"Alex what are you doing standing in the doorway? Turning toward Piper, Diane smiles, "You must be Piper, I have heard so much about you."

Piper smiles and reaches out to shake Diane's hand, "It's great to meet you Ms. Vause." She is surprised when the older woman pulls her into a tight hug, "I'm so glad to finally meet you Piper, and please call me Diane."

Piper smiles, "Okay Diane, thank you so much for inviting me, dinner smells wonderful by the way."

"Oh it's nothing really, Alex and I have had beef stew and freshly baked bread on Christmas Eve since she was just a little girl. The tradition has kinda stuck-I hope you're both hungry," the older woman says with a smile. "Come on in, take off your coats, and make yourselves at home. I'm just going to go check on dinner, Alex hon can you open the wine?" Diane asks as she heads back toward the kitchen.

Alex shrugs out of her coat and then helps Piper with hers before hanging them in the hall closet. Taking the blonde's hand, Alex leads her to the brown leather sofa in front of the fireplace. The women sit down and Alex grabs the bottle of red wine from the coffee table and opens it. "Hey Al look-it's snowing!" Piper's face lights up like a little kid as she points toward the large picture window. She had just been complaining yesterday about the lack of snow this year and how much she hoped it would snow for Christmas. Piper's excitement is contagious, "God you're cute and so damn irresistible you know that?" Alex asks lifting Piper's chin for a kiss.

"Okay break it up girls," Diane teases as she walks into the living room. Piper turns bright red, and leans her forehead against the brunette's, but Alex just laughs. "Wow it really is coming down out there," Diane begins pouring wine, "Let's have a glass before dinner." Each woman grabs a glass and Diane makes a toast "Here's to family, new love, and a white Christmas."

"Cheers!" All three women say and clink their glasses together.

The women polish off nearly all of the stew, the entire loaf of bread, and about half of Diane's famous homemade chocolate cake. The conversation during dinner is comfortable and easy as Piper learns more about what Alex was like as a child and teenager. Diane tells funny and sometimes embarrassing stories about Alex that has all three roaring with laughter.

Piper insists on helping Diane clean up, while Alex heads out to the shed to get some wood for the fireplace. Diane rinses the plates and silverware while Piper loads the dishwasher, "Thank you again for inviting me here today, I had a wonderful time and dinner was great."

"Of course Piper! You know Alex has done nothing but talk about this amazing blonde girl that she met and I wanted to meet the person that has made my girl so happy. I'm going to let you in on a little secret Piper, Alex NEVER brings girls home to meet me so you must be very special to her, plus I see the way you guys look at each other—I'm so happy for you guys."

Piper smiles and just then Alex runs through the back door with an armload of wood and her head completely covered with snow. "Shit! It's still snowing and hard. There has to be about four inches on the ground already and it doesn't seem to be slowing down at all!"

"Well that settles it then, you two will spend the night here rather than drive back to the city in this mess. I'll go make up the guest room."

Alex looks at Piper, "What do you think babe? I don't think it would be safe for us to drive back tonight even with four wheel drive."

Piper smiles and kisses Alex, "As long as I'm with you Al, I don't care where we spend the night.

Diane returns to the living room "The room is all ready for you guys. How about we get comfortable and watch a movie before turning in?"

Alex gets a warm fire going in the fireplace, then leads Piper to the guest room to find something for them to change into. Alex tosses Piper an old pair of blue sweatpants and a gray t-shirt and can't help but stare at her while she changes. Alex quickly pulls on a pair of pajama pants and a black t-shirt of her own and crosses the room to wrap her arms around her girlfriend. "See babe, I told you my mom would love you." Piper looks lovingly into Alex's eyes, "I can honestly say that I love her too, I mean she is exactly the opposite of my own mother. I spent my entire life wishing for a mother that is as open, loving, and accepting as your mom is Al." Alex slowly leans in and captures Piper's lips with her own. The kiss deepens quickly as Piper pushes her tongue between Alex's lips running her hands through though luscious raven locks.

Suddenly they are interrupted by Diane's voice from the living room, "Come on lovebirds, "It's a Wonderful Life" is about to start." Alex sighs and pulls away from Piper and gives her a delicious smirk, "To be continued…"

Alex and Piper cuddle up on the couch while Diane sit on the recliner as they watch the holiday movie classic. As the movie credits are rolling Diane yawns loudly and announces she is going to bed, "Goodnight Alex, goodnight Piper, see you in the morning."

"Goodnight mom."

"Goodnight Diane."

As soon as Diane is out of sight, Alex pulls Piper onto her lap running her hands across the blonde's ribs and kissing her deeply. "Alex! What if your mom comes back out here for something? We should go to the bedroom." Alex raises an eyebrow, "I thought you'd never ask." The women jump off the couch and practically run into the guest bedroom which is directly across the hall from Diane's room. Alex closes and locks the door and grabs Piper pulling her so close it was hard to tell where her body stopped and her girlfriend's started. The brunette begins kissing Piper's neck and collarbones until a small moan escapes from her mouth. "I don't know if we should do this, your mom is right across the hall, what if she hears us?" "I guess you'll just have to be quiet then Pipes," Alex whispers with a smile knowing full well that Piper will have trouble being quiet. Alex pushes her hand down the front of Piper's borrowed sweatpants and runs her fingers against her aching center. Piper bites her bottom lip to keep herself from being too loud as she lifts Alex's shirt over her head and captures a rock hard nipple in her mouth. The rest of their clothing is quickly thrown aside as Alex moves down between Piper's legs sucking the blonde's clit into her mouth and sliding two long fingers into her girlfriend's dripping wet pussy. Piper grabs a pillow and bites down hard on it, but a loud moan still escapes. Alex continues her ministrations until Piper can't take it anymore and comes hard pressing the pillow to her face to muffle her screams. Once Piper's heartrate slowed down a bit she takes the pillow away from her face, "You're such an asshole, there's no way your mom didn't hear that, I'm so embarrassed!" "When a girl makes you come the way that I do, you should never call her asshole," Alex teases. "Oh shut up!" Piper exclaims sliding her hand between Alex's legs, "Let's see how quiet you can be!"


	15. Chapter 15

Alex wakes up first the next morning and smiles when she sees Piper sprawled out next to her with her arm slung over the brunette's stomach. She can smell coffee and bacon so she know her mom is already up and preparing breakfast. Alex leans over and kisses Piper on the nose and slowly slips out of bed to not disturb the blonde. Heading into the kitchen Alex finds her mom at the stove frying bacon and sipping a cup of coffee.

"Morning mom, Merry Christmas," Alex says before giving her mom a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning hon, Merry Christmas to you too, Piper still sleeping?"

"Yeah I decided to let her sleep for a while longer…" Alex answers making herself a cup of coffee.

Diane smiles and raises her eyebrow questioningly to Alex, "She must have been pretty tired after last night, huh?"

Alex turns red, "You heard us?"

"Kind of hard not to Alex," Diane chortles. "Hey it's okay hon, I remember what it was like to be young and in love."

"Thanks mom, but please don't mention you heard us to Piper, she would be mortified and she was so nervous about making a good impression."

Diane smiles, "I like Piper a lot Alex, I see how much she means to you and it's obvious to me that she feels the same way-Now go wake her up because breakfast is almost ready."

Alex heads back to the guest room and climbs back into bed next to her girlfriend. Alex's heart flutters when she sees Piper. She's still asleep, and has her head buried in the pillow Alex used last night. Alex reaches out with her thumb and strokes Piper's cheek, "Pipes—wake up. It's Christmas." Piper opens her ocean blue eyes and gives the brunette a huge smile. "Good morning Al—Merry Christmas," Piper murmurs brushing her lips against Alex's.

"Is that bacon I smell?" Alex laughs, "Yep and it's almost done—come on." Alex throws Piper the pajamas she wore last night. Piper throws back the covers and stands up deliciously naked from their lovemaking last night. Alex can't help but watch the blonde as she pulls the sweatpants over her toned ass and the t-shirt over her perfect breasts. Piper catches Alex staring a giggles, "Like what you see Al?" Alex walks over to stand facing her girlfriend and leans in for one more kiss, "Very much and if Mom wasn't already waiting for us, I'd be ripping those clothes off you right this second." The brunette takes Piper's hand and leads her into the kitchen.

"Sleeping beauty has awoken," Alex teases as she and Piper enter the kitchen. Piper gives Alex a playful punch on the arm and the brunette heads to the counter to make toast.

"Good morning Piper, Merry Christmas!" Diane says coming around the table to give Piper a hug.

"Merry Christmas to you too Diane-breakfast smells delicious, can do anything to help?" Piper asks.

Diane smiles at Piper, "You can set the table and pour the orange juice if you don't mind."

The three women eat and enjoy each other's company for the next hour. After helping Diane clean up the kitchen, Alex and Piper get dressed in the clothes they wore yesterday and prepare to head back to the city. Diane gives Alex a hug and then turns to Piper wrapping her in a warm embrace.

"Thank you girls for coming, I had such a wonderful time with the two of you… and Piper, it was so good to finally meet you!"

"It was great to meet you too Diane," says Piper returning the hug from her girlfriend's mom.

"Will I see you on Sunday at brunch with Alex?" Diane asks looking back and forth between her daughter and Piper.

"Oh, I don't know that's your time to spend together and catch up, I wouldn't want to intrude…"

"Don't be silly Piper, you are very important to Alex, so you are very important to me as well and I would love it if you would join us for brunch on Sunday!"

"What do you say babe?" Alex asks grabbing Piper's hand.

"I guess I'll see you Sunday for brunch Diane!" Piper says with a smile.

Diane gives both women one more hug and a kiss on the cheek before walking them to Alex's SUV, "Please drive carefully Alex and Merry Christmas!"

"I will, I love you mom."

When the women arrive back at Alex's penthouse, they decide to open the gifts that they bought for each other. Piper gave Alex a new leather jacket, a pair of Donna Karen boots that she mentioned liking on a joint shopping trip, and a gold watch. Alex gave Piper a new Coach purse and an Apple watch to use when she runs. The women kiss deeply and thank each other for the gifts. As Piper begins to clean up the wrapping paper, Alex stops her and hands her one final gift, "I have one more present for you Pipes…I hope you like it—it reminded me of you…" Piper takes the gift which is in a small long rectangular box. As she unwraps it, she can see that it is from Tiffany & Co. After she opens the box, she finds the most exquisite aquamarine and diamond pear-shaped pendant necklace. Piper's eyes nearly pop out of her head and she sucks in her breath.

"Oh Al, it's beautiful! I have never seen anything like it! This is too much…you didn't have to…" Piper whispers with tears in her eyes.

"I wanted to Pipes. You are the best thing that has happened to me in a very long time, and this necklace reminded me of you and your beautiful blue eyes."

"Will you help me put it on?" Piper asks handing the necklace to Alex and then turning around and lifting her hair. Alex clasps the necklace around Piper's neck and then spins her back around so they are face to face.

"I love you so much Al, thank you!"

"I love you too kid, Merry Christmas" Alex murmurs pulling Piper into a heated kiss.

"Merry Christmas Al," Piper whispers before returning the kiss passionately. They make love in front of the Christmas tree several times ignoring Piper's phone that has received several calls and texts. They are cuddle up on the couch when Piper's phone rings yet again, "I guess I better get that," she says reaching for her phone. She sees that it's her mother and groans, "Hello mother…"

"Piper where the hell have you been! I have been trying to call you for over an hour!" Carol shouts into the phone. Piper instantly becomes worried because this isn't her mother's usual bitchy tone, she sounds frantic.

"I'm sorry mom, what's wrong?"

"Piper your father has had a heart attack, we are at the hospital…"

"Oh my God is he okay? What hospital are you at? I'll be there as soon as I can!"

Alex suddenly jumps to attention when she hears her girlfriend's side of the conversation. After Piper hangs up, the brunette asks what happened. "My dad had a heart attack! They are going to have to do a triple bypass surgery! I've got to get to the hospital!" Piper yelps with tears sliding down her cheeks.

"It will be okay Pipes, get dressed and I'll drive you there."


	16. Chapter 16

Piper was extremely quiet on the forty minute trip to the hospital, there were just silent tears running down her cheeks. Piper is wondering inside her head if this is all her fault, if the bomb she dropped on her family last week about being in a relationship with a woman has caused her father's heart attack. Alex is driving as fast as she legally and safely can to get Piper to the hospital to see her father. The brunette glances at her girlfriend in the passenger seat and her heart breaks to see the anguish on the blonde's face. Alex grabs Piper's hand across the car and whispers, "I'm here for you Pipes, I'm not going anywhere."

Piper turns to look at Alex with a fresh set of tears pooling in her eyes. "Al—if…if…if he dies…he's only fifty-three years old!" Piper stammers.

"Pipes, try to stop thinking the worst. We will be there in a few minutes and then you can find out what exactly his condition is."

Exactly six minutes later, Alex pulls up outside the hospital and Piper jumps out of the Range Rover running into the hospital. Alex quickly hands her keys to the valet and runs after Piper. Piper finds her way to the fourth floor waiting room where Cal texted her that they would be.

"Mom! Cal! What's going on? Where is Dad? Can I see him before his surgery?" Piper shrieks running into the waiting room. Alex follows her, but hangs back giving the family some time.

"Piper! What took you so long? Maybe if you would actually answer your phone, you could have made it in time. He wanted to see you before they took him back, but the surgeon said they couldn't wait any longer," Carol chastises.

"Pipe," Cal jumps up to intercept his sister giving her a hug, "They have already taken him into surgery. He's been in about thirty minutes now. The doctor told us that the bypass surgery will take about four hours."

Piper starts hyperventilating, turns deathly pale, and collapses into a chair.

This is all Alex needs to see. She runs over to Piper and sits down next to her rubbing her back. "Pipes, breathe. Look at me Pipes—take a couple of deep breaths. Piper looks into Alex's eyes and takes a deep breath. "That's good Pipes, a few more, just breathe baby." Piper takes a couple more slow deep breaths never looking away from Alex.

"Piper, for heaven's sake get a hold of yourself. The last thing we need to worry about right now is you!" Carol snaps. For the first time she seems to notice Alex next to Piper. "Piper? Who is this? I think only _family_ should be here right now."

"Mom," Piper replies weakly, "This is Alex, my girlfriend, the one I told you about a week ago."

"Oh that nonsense! You know I wouldn't doubt the added stress from your little announcement caused your father's heart attack…"

"Mom that's not fair and you know it," Cal interrupts.

"Mrs. Chapman my name is Alex. I'm very sorry that we are meeting under these circumstances, but I care about your daughter very much and I am going to be here for her." Alex says reaching out her hand to shake the older woman's hand. Carol just stares at Alex's extended hand before turning around and walking to the restroom.

"Al, I'm sorry, she has no right to treat you this way," Piper murmurs with more tears running down her face.

"Hey, its okay Pipes, I can take it." Alex whispers using her thumb to wipe away the tears on her girlfriend's face and pulling her into a comforting hug. "Right now I just want you to know that I'm here if you need me."

"It's nice to meet you Alex," Cal says stepping forward giving the brunette a hug. "Thank you for being here for Piper—as you can see, our mother is sort of intense," Cal chuckles slightly.

"Sort of?" Alex chortles.

"Pipe, Mom was way out of line earlier when she said Dad was stressed over your…er…relationship. He actually told me that he was okay with you dating a woman if that was what your heart told you to do. He just wants you to be happy."

"Did he really say that Cal? You're not just trying to make me feel better?"

"No way Pipe, Dad supports you. Ask him yourself when he wakes up."

Just then Neri comes running into the waiting room and into Cal's arms as Carol emerges from the bathroom and rushes over to greet her future daughter-in-law.

"Neri dear, thank you for coming," Carol says giving the younger woman a hug while glaring at Piper and Alex.

Piper just shakes her head and reaches out for Alex's hand. Alex simply rubs her thumb comfortingly along the side of Piper's hand. The five of them sit in relative silence for the next hour or so, but Piper never let go of Alex's hand. She so desperately needed some of Alex's strength right now and she hoped it would somehow seep into her.

Carol suddenly stands up, "I need to move. I'm going to take a short walk, I'll be back in fifteen minutes or so. Cal please text me immediately if a doctor or nurse shows up with an update."

"Pipes, I'm going to go to the cafeteria and get some coffee for everyone, I'll be back in a few minutes," Alex says quietly to the blonde. Piper nods her head, "That would be great Al, thank you. Could you get a black coffee for my mom? I don't know if she'll drink it, but…"

"No problem, Cal, Neri—how do you take your coffee?" Alex asks.

Neri jumps up, "I'll go with you Alex, you'll need help carrying them back and I can order for Cal and me."

As soon as Alex and Neri are out of the waiting room Cal smiles knowingly, "Pipe—holy cow, Alex is HOT!"

Piper gives Cal a weak smile, "Cal—number one, you're engaged, number two, she's a lesbian, number three, and most importantly, she's mine."

She's yours huh? Cal teases with a smile.

"Yes, she's mine. She is my girlfriend and I love her more than I've ever loved anybody Cal. It's like she completes me…I know that sounds stupid and cliché, but that is the only way I can think of to describe what we have…I just wish Mom could be as understanding as you."

Cal smile again and gives his older sister a hug, "I'm happy for you Pipe."

"Thanks Cal."

After several more minutes Alex and Neri return from the cafeteria loaded down with not only coffee for everyone, but some sandwiches and chips as well. Alex returns to her seat next to Piper handing her a coffee with lots of cream and lots of sugar just the way the blonde likes it. She also hands Piper a turkey sandwich on wheat with a bag of barbeque potato chips, "Pipes you should really try to eat something, it is almost 6:00 and you haven't eaten anything since breakfast."

Piper takes the sandwich and chips and begins to nibble even though her stomach is tied up in knots because she knows Alex is right. "How about you Cal? I have one more turkey, a roast beef, and two ham sandwiches," Alex asks holding up the bag.

"I'll take the roast beef and Neri will take a ham, thank you Alex."

"It's no problem Cal," Alex relates handing a roast beef and a ham sandwich as well as two small bags of sour cream and onion potato chips to Cal and Neri. Alex opens the other ham sandwich for herself and begins to eat just as Carol returns to the waiting room area.

"Mom, Alex bought you some coffee and a turkey sandwich. You should really try to eat to keep your strength up," Cal pleads with his mother walking toward her with the cup of coffee and the sandwich.

"I guess you're right Cal, I am going to need all my strength when Bill wakes up," Carol answers softly as she looks toward Alex, "Um thank you Alex…" At this Piper perks up a bit, _At least Mom is being civil to Alex, I guess it's a start_ , the blonde thinks to herself.

"You're welcome Mrs. Chapman," Alex smiles at her girlfriend's mom.

Several more hours pass of tense waiting when a doctor finally enters the waiting room. Carol, Piper, and Cal jump up expectantly. "The bypass surgery went very well," the doctor says. "Bill is in stable condition and I am very optimistic, but as with any bypass surgery, the next twenty-four hours are critical and I want to keep in the ICU. He is heavily sedated and will probably be so until very early tomorrow morning."

The Chapmans all breathe a slight sigh of relief at the news from the doctor. "Can we see him doctor?" Carol asks.

"You can see him, but only for a few minutes and one at a time. When he wakes up tomorrow morning, you can have a longer visit with him, but right now the best thing for him is rest. Mrs. Chapman—I can take you to see him first if you want."

"Thank you doctor," Piper quavers as the doctor leads Carol through a set of double doors to the recovery room.

Piper turns around and is relieved to find Alex standing right behind her. The blonde wraps her arms around the brunette and cries softly on her shoulder. Alex holds Piper for several minutes stroking her back and whispering in her ear, "Everything's going to be okay Pipes."

A few minutes later Carol is led back into the waiting room by a nurse. "Pipe you go next," Cal says. Piper glances quickly at Alex, "Go ahead Pipes—I'll be waiting right here for you when you get back." Piper follows the nurse to see her father.

Piper is ushered into recovery room number three where she sucks in her breath roughly. She can't believe how old her father looks. It seems as though he has aged at least ten years since the last time she saw him. She glances at the heart monitor that is beeping softly next to her dad's bed as tears well up in her eyes. Piper walks to his bedside and takes his hand in hers. "Dad, its Piper…I'm here. I'm so sorry I didn't make it before you went in for surgery, but the doctor says that it went well and that you're going to be okay." The nurse pokes her head into the room to let Piper know that her time is just about up. "I love you Dad, I will come visit you tomorrow," Piper whispers giving her dad's hand a squeeze before exiting the room and following the nurse back to the waiting room.

Piper re-enters the waiting room and make her way into Alex's arms again. "Al, he looks so weak and old…"

"Pipes, you have to remember he has been through a lot today. I'm sure he will look much better when he wakes up tomorrow morning…"

"I hope so Alex, I'm just so worried about him, I wish I could talk to him, but I know he won't wake up until very early tomorrow."

Just then Cal emerges from the recovery room and yawns. "Well I guess there's not much we can do until tomorrow, we are in for a long night in this waiting room."

Alex speaks up, "I reserved a room at the Marriott just down the street. Actually I reserved three rooms. I knew that you guys would want to be close to the hospital, but I thought it would be more comfortable than these waiting room chairs. The rooms are reserved under Vause, you can use them or not, it's completely up to you."

"Wow, thank you Alex for thinking of that. I know I could really use a shower and a few hours of sleep in an actual bed. The nurse has all of our cellphone numbers and she said she would call immediately if there is any change in his condition. What do you say Mom?" Cal asks.

Carol takes a deep breath, "I should probably stay here, in case he needs me."

"Mom he has an entire team of doctors and nurses looking after him, go to the hotel and get a couple hours of rest so that you can be there for him tomorrow when he's awake and aware," Piper chimes in.

"Okay…but I'll need a ride, I came in the ambulance with your father." Carol replies weakly.

"That's no problem Mrs. Chapman I've got plenty of room in my SUV."

"Thank you…again Alex, it was very nice of you to do this."

About an hour later, Alex and Piper are in their hotel room lying on the king sized bed with Alex spooning Piper. Piper is clearly exhausted and is just about asleep when she whispers, "Al?"

"Yea Pipes?"

"Thank you."

"Your welcome babe, I love you. Now get some rest you have another long day ahead of you tomorrow."

"I love you to Al," Piper slurs as she falls fast asleep in Alex's arms.

 **A/N** I am officially off for two weeks for the holiday so I hope to update much more regularly. Reviews are always appreciated—they inspire me and make me happy to know what you think. Merry Christmas to all of you!


	17. Chapter 17

Alex wakes up several hours later in exactly the same position as she fell asleep with Piper as her little spoon. She reaches out for her glasses which she left on the nightstand last night and glances at the clock—2:54 A.M. Alex had set the alarm for 3:00 A.M because she knew Piper wanted to get back to the hospital as early as possible to be there when her dad wakes up. She grabs both her cellphone and Piper's to make sure that they did not miss any calls or texts while they were sleeping. Seeing no missed calls or texts, Alex chooses to let Piper sleep a little bit longer. She shuts off the alarm and slowly gets out of bed so as to not disturb the blonde and shuffles to the bathroom. The brunette pees and then decides to take a quick shower before waking Piper. Ten minutes later, Alex is back in the clothes she wore yesterday and blow drying her raven locks with the hotel hair dryer.

With that done, she starts the in room coffee pot and then slides back into bed with Piper. "Pipes…it's time to wake up babe," Alex whispers to her love brushing a kiss across the blonde's lips. Piper stirs and mumbles, but does not wake up. Alex smiles and gently shakes Piper, "Come on Pipes wake up…I know you want to get the hospital to be there when your dad wakes up."

Piper slowly opens her beautiful blue eyes to look at Alex, but all of the sudden yesterday comes rushing back to her and she begins to panic bolting upright in bed. "Oh my God what time is it? Did you check my phone? Did the hospital call? Is my Dad awake? Is he okay?"

"Shhh calm down babe. It's about 3:20 A.M. and no, the hospital has not called. The nurse said she would call if his condition worsened so I'm assuming he's holding his own. Why don't you take a quick shower and I'll order some breakfast from room service and then we can go back to the hospital?"

Piper takes a shuddering breath and smiles at Alex. "You're amazing Al, I don't know what I would have done without you yesterday…or today for that matter—thank you."

"Pipes you don't have to thank me. I love you and there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you, I hope you know that," Alex murmurs pulling Piper into a deep passionate kiss. Piper responds by sliding her tongue into brunette's mouth and running her hands through those gorgeous raven locks. Alex groans and pulls away reluctantly, "I want you so bad right now, but if we don't stop you'll never get back to the hospital to see your dad. Get in the shower, I'll order breakfast."

Piper gives Alex a devilish grin, "I guess you're right…" Piper gets up off the bed and slowly begins to undress while never breaking eye contact with the older woman. Alex stares while her girlfriend slowly pulls her shirt over her head exposing her small perky breasts and her lacy white underwear. Alex licks her lips and continues to gaze at Piper with lust in her emerald eyes. Piper hooks her thumbs under the waistband of her underwear and slides them over her hips and down her long slim legs before stepping out of them and kicking them to Alex on the bed. "Are you sure, I can't interest you in another shower?" Piper asks heading toward the bathroom.

"God Pipes you're such a fucking tease…I should win an award for my restraint right now," Alex jokes. "I will remember this later babe," Alex says with a smirk, "Hurry up and shower and I'll have some fruit and oatmeal waiting for you when you get out." Piper smiles and closes the bathroom door.

At about 4:30 A.M. Piper and Alex walk into the hospital and to the reception desk in the ICU. Piper tells the woman at the desk that she is looking for her father, Bill Chapman. At that moment, the same nurse that took her to see her father last night in the recovery room walks up, "Good morning Miss Chapman, your father's condition has continued to improve overnight. His vitals are still stable and I expect for him to wake up any minute now. It's technically not visiting hours yet, but I think hearing a familiar voice might help him. Would you like to go see him now? Piper thanks the nurse and then gives Alex a hopeful smile, "That sounds like good news." Alex squeezes Piper's hand and says, "Go on Pipes, I'll wait for you right here. Take as long as you need and I'll be here when you come out."

Piper follows the nurse to room 1423 in the ICU. She takes a deep breath before pushing the door open and entering walking to her father's bedside. Although he looks a bit better than he did last night, she still is worried by the pale tone of his skin and all the monitors that are attached to him.

She grabs his hand and whispers, "Dad…it's Piper can you hear me? Piper gets no response so she continues talking about anything and everything she can think of. She reminds her father of that Christmas when Danny, Piper, and Cal all had the chicken pox and he tried to help by taping oven mitts on their hands and distracting them with goofy jokes, or that time when Cal hit the tree while sledding and they spent Christmas Day in the Emergency Room. Piper sighs deeply and murmurs, "Please try to wake up Dad…" Bill Chapman slowly opens his eyes and smiles weakly when he sees his only daughter. Tears pool in Piper's eyes, "Dad! You're awake! Oh thank God, we've been so worried! How are you feeling? Do you want me to get the nurse?"

Bill smiles at his daughter, "In a minute Piper, but first there is something I want to talk to you about…First, do not let your mother blame you for my heart attack, I know she will try if she hasn't already." Piper nods her head and squeezes her dad's hand. "Next, I want you to know that I love you and that while I was shocked when you told us that you were dating a woman, I know better than anyone that you can't help who you fall in love with—after all I love your mother…" Piper let out a laugh, it felt good to laugh. "Third, if this Alex makes you happy, and I can see it in your eyes right now that she does, I will support you with everything inside of me."

"Thank you for that Dad. It means so much to me that you support me, and yes Alex makes me very happy and I have fallen in love with her. She has been so strong for me through all of this. She drove me here, made sure I ate, made sure I slept, and gave me a shoulder to cry on and a hand to hold. You know if she were a man, Mom would love her…"

"I'll work on your mother, believe it or not I think she will eventually come around."

Just then the nurse walks into the room, "Oh Mr. Chapman welcome back! How long has he been awake?"

"Just about five minutes or so," Piper answers letting go of her father's hand and stepping back slightly while the nurse busies herself taking Bill's vitals and checking the sutures on his chest.

"Everything looks good Mr. Chapman, the doctor should be in shortly, but it is very important that you don't overdo it so I'm going to ask your daughter to return to the waiting room until the doctor sees you," the nurse relates.

"Okay," Piper hesitates, "I'll be in the waiting room and I'll come see you again when the doctor says it's alright. I am also going to text Mom and Cal and let them know that you are awake—I love you Dad."

"I love you too Piper."

Piper quickly texts her mom and brother as she walks back to the ICU waiting room. She pushes open the door to the waiting room and smiles as she sees Alex jump to her feet. Piper rushes to Alex uwith. a huge smile on her face and wraps her arms around the taller woman's neck.

"He's awake Al!"

"That's great news Pipes," Alex whispers wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist and hugging her girlfriend tightly.

A few minutes later Carol, Cal, and Neri come rushing into the waiting room. "Piper we got your message just as we were pulling into the parking lot—he woke up?" Carol asks.

"Yes Mom he woke up and spoke to me for several minutes before the nurse told me I had to leave until the doctor could check him."

The doctor emerges through the ICU doors and lets the family know that Bill is doing well enough that he feels comfortable moving him to a regular room and out of the intensive care unit. He explains that Bill will likely need to stay in the hospital for about five days, but he should make a full and complete recovery.

"When can we see him?" Carol asks the doctor.

"He is in the process of being moved to a regular room right now. He will be in room 516, why don't you all head down there now and I will call and let them know you are coming."

About an hour later Piper is sitting with her head on Alex's shoulder dozing off as exhaustion finally starts to take over her body.

"Ahem…" Piper is jolted awake by her mother clearing her throat uncomfortably.

"Mom! Is everything okay? Is Dad alright?"

"Yes Piper, he's doing as well as can be expected. He is asking to see you…er…both of you."

Alex's eyes widen and Piper jumps to her feet and looks at the brunette and then back to her mother, "Both of us?"

"Yes…that's what he wants."

Alex stands up and walks next to Piper down the corridor to room 516. Piper knocks on the door softly, "Come in," they hear Bill say from the other side of the door. Piper pushes the door open and walks in the room holding Alex's hand and pulling her toward her father's bedside.

"Dad—it's me. Mom said you wanted to see me…us?"

"Hello—you must be Alex," Bill reaches out his hand slowly to shake her hand.

"Um yes Mr. Chapman I'm Alex. We're so relieved that you are going to be okay…" Alex stammers.

"Please Alex, call me Bill. I just wanted to thank you for being here for Piper through all of this. Actually thank you for being here for my entire family, Cal told me about the food and the hotel rooms."

"It's no problem at all Bill. I care about Piper a lot—I love her actually…" Alex says glancing quickly at Piper and smiling.

"I already told Piper this, but I want you to know as well. As long as my girl is happy and in love, that is all that matters to me and I support the two of you one hundred percent. Now my wife on the other hand, I am going to do everything in my power to bring her around, but I'm asking for both of you to give her a little more time to get used to this."

"Thank you Bill, you are a great father and I see why Piper loves you so much." Alex smiles warmly.

"Now Piper I want you to head back home, I'm sure you have to work tomorrow and there is nothing more you can do here. We can talk to each other every day on the phone and I'll be out of here and at home before you know it."

"Okay Dad, I love you"

"I love you too Piper, and it was a pleasure meeting you Alex."

Later that night both women are feeling extra horny and have already torn off each other's clothes and are making out on Alex's couch. Alex is determined to make Piper pay for being such a tease this morning in the hotel and leads the blonde to her bedroom. Alex pushes Piper down onto her bed and begins a slow tease on her girlfriend's body starting with her lips and moving slowly to her neck and then collarbone sucking and biting as she goes.

"Do you trust me Pipes?" Alex asks in that super sexy voice of hers.

"Of course I trust you…Why?"

"I was hoping you would be open to trying something new tonight," Alex whispers with a smirk as she reaches into her nightstand and pulls out two silk scarves.

Piper eyes the scarves and gives Alex a curious smile. "That's so hot Al." Alex straddles Piper's hips and takes her right hand and stretches it up to the top of the bed wrapping a scarf around her wrist snuggly and tying it to the headboard. Alex repeats the same process with the other hand until Piper is sufficiently bound. "Pipes, if you want to stop at any time just let me know okay?"

Piper nods her head as Alex begins her sweet torture. The brunette kisses her way down Piper's throat to her breasts but stops just short of taking her aching nipple into her mouth and smiles up at the blonde. Piper arches her back to try to get the contact she wants so badly, but Alex pulls back even farther, "Uh uh Pipes, I get to decide when and _if_ I touch you." Piper groans and lowers her back down again. Alex resumes kissing Piper's chest with feather light kisses finally sliding her tongue ever so slightly over her nipple. Piper gasps and lets out a moan of pleasure as well as frustration when Alex moves her attentions away from Piper's breasts and back to her collarbone where she leaves a small red mark.

"Alex…" Piper moans.

"What do you want me to do Pipes?" Alex asks with lust in her eyes.

"I want…I want your mouth on my nipple"

"You're forgetting the magic word Pipes," Alex whispers with a devilish glint in her eye.

"I want your mouth on my nipple… _please_." Piper pants.

Alex gives Piper a sexy smile and lowers her head to take Piper's rock hard nipple into her mouth. Alex sucks and licks relentlessly on the nipple while Piper writhes beneath her.

"Oh fuck that feels so good Al" Piper struggles as Alex switches to the other breast. Alex lets go of Piper's breast with a loud pop and smiles at Piper. "Okay I'm feeling a little left out here," Alex says as she leans over Piper's face allowing the blonde's mouth access to her sensitive nipple. Piper greedily takes the offered nipple into her mouth and runs her tongue around it in circles while sucking hard. Alex groans and pulls away beginning a trail down Piper's toned stomach to her center. She can see a pool of moisture all around the younger woman's core and on her inner thighs. "Damn Pipes you so wet," Alex murmurs inhaling the intoxicating scent of her girlfriend's arousal. Alex continues to tease blowing on Piper's most sensitive area, but never actually touching her. Piper tries to raise her hips to gain contact, but Alex pushes them back down again.

"All you have to do is ask nicely Pipes."

"Eat me out Al… _please_."

That is all Alex needs to hear. She glides her tongue from Piper's asshole up past her hot center and to her throbbing clit and then back down again. She does this several times until she has lapped up most of Piper's juices. Alex focuses her talented mouth on the blonde's clit where she licks, sucks, and nibbles on the sensitive bud until Piper begins to come undone. "

"I'm coming! I'm coming! I'm coming!" Piper screams.

Alex lifts her head for a moment and whispers, "Show don't tell Pipes," and returns her mouth Piper's pussy, but this time sliding her tongue inside. Alex thrusts her tongue in several times and that is all it takes for Piper to come hard. The brunette continues her ministrations slowly building Piper up to another mind-blowing orgasm.

"Holy fuck Al" Piper sighs contentedly.

Alex slowly kisses her way back up Piper's body and releases first the right hand and then the left giving each one a tender kiss. Piper uses her newly freed hands to pull Alex by the hips up so that the older woman is straddling her head. Piper dives right in using her tongue and fingers on Alex's core. Alex begins to slowly rock her hips back and forth over Piper's tongue before she collapses from and earth shattering orgasm of her own.

 **A/N** Sorry this one took longer than I expected and then I had trouble uploading it. Anyway this is the longest chapter yet, please review and enjoy!


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning, Piper leaves Alex peacefully sleeping and goes for a run to clear her head before heading back to her own house to get ready for work. Quickly jotting a note for Alex to let her know what she was doing, Piper laces up her running shoes and sets off. She does a quick three and a half mile circuit around the park before heading home. Just as she is unlocking the door she checks her cellphone and discovers that she has a missed call from Polly, and one missed text from Alex. Of course Piper looks at the text first.

 **6:37 A.M Alex:** Good beautiful! I'm sorry I missed you this morning, I guess I was pretty tired! Anyway, have a great day at work and I'll see you later, Love you—Al XOXO

Piper smiles and can't help but notice the delicious fluttering in her stomach at simply receiving a text from Alex. This is the kind of love she had been missing and a big reason why she broke it off with Larry. She then listens to the voicemail message from Polly.

 _"Pipe? It's Pol. Hey I just heard about your dad, I'm so sorry, I wish you would have called me. How is he doing? Let me know if there is anything I can do okay? I have some big news I've been dying to tell you! Call me…Love you…Bye."_

Piper smiles and makes a mental note to give Polly a call and suggest they meet up for lunch or drinks after work. The blonde is feeling a bit guilty because since falling in love with Alex, she has not really put any time or effort into her friendship with Polly. Piper quickly strips out of her running clothes and jumps in the shower. About a half hour later, Piper is walking to work and decides to give Polly a call. Polly picks up after just one ring.

"Pipe! Did you get my message? I'm so sorry about your dad! Is he gonna be okay?"

"Yeah Pol I got your message and yes my dad is going to be okay, but it was very scary for a while there. I know I should have called you, but everything was moving so fast…"

"Hey that's okay Pipe, I'm just relieved. You know I'm here for you if you need anything right?"

"Thanks Pol, you are such a good friend…I'm sorry that I haven't been such a good friend to you lately. So what is this big news you have for me?"

"It's kind of something I'd like to tell you in person…are you free to meet for lunch today?"

"Absolutely! Do you want to meet at that deli over on 9th—say 12:15 or so?"

"Sounds great Pipe—See you then"

Piper arrives at the deli and sees that Polly is already there in their usual booth near the back. Polly jumps up when she sees her and the friends give each other a big hug before sitting down. The women order their lunches and Piper asks, "So...I'm dying here, what is this big news you have to share?"

A huge smile appears on Polly's face, "Well…I actually have TWO pieces of huge news and I want my best friend to be the first to know!"

"The suspense is killing me Pol—what's up?"

Polly whips her left hand out from under the table and flashes a beautiful diamond engagement ring, "Pete asked me to marry him!"

Piper lets out a squeal and grabs Polly's hand for a closer look at the ring, "Oh my God Pol! That's great! Congratulations!"

"Thanks Pipe, I'm so excited! He proposed on Christmas Eve, it was so romantic! Of course I want you to be my maid of honor! We are thinking about getting married at the end of February so I am going to need help getting it planned."

"Wait THIS February? That's like…less than two months away! Why such a hurry? Wouldn't a summer wedding be better?" Piper exclaims.

"Well…that's the other big news…I found out yesterday that I'm pregnant!"

"Holy shit Polly!" "That's great news, I know you have always wanted to be a mom." Piper whispers excitedly, "Of course I'll be your maid of honor and help you plan the wedding! Let me see that ring again!" Piper says reaching for Polly's hand, "Wow! Pete sure has good taste-that is one hell of a rock!"

"Speaking of jewelry…where in the world did you get that gorgeous necklace?" Polly asks pointing at the turquoise diamond that Alex gave her for Christmas.

Piper blushes and puts her hand up to stroke the necklace, "Alex gave me this for Christmas…"

"Wow! You guys have gotten pretty serious huh?"

"I guess you could say that…" Piper answers with a dreamy expression on her face.

The friends finish their lunches and have to head back to work, but make plans to meet up very soon to work on their Popi products as well as wedding planning.

The next several days pass pretty much uneventfully with Alex and Piper working during the days and spending nights together at either Alex's penthouse or Piper's brownstone. In fact, they have not spent a night apart since the night of their second date. Piper has called her father every day to check on him and he assured her that he is doing well and should be home by New Years.

On Saturday, Alex had to work at the bar because Janae had come down with the flu so Piper drove back to the hospital to visit her dad. She was given the great news that he would be allowed to go home the following day. Piper spent all day hanging out with her dad at the hospital and taking required walks with him around the hospital wing. "Things are certainly looking up," Piper thinks to herself as she drives back home late that evening. She smiles when she gets home to find Alex asleep in her bed. The blonde quickly changes into a large sleep shirt and slides into bed next to Alex. Piper leans in and kisses the brunette softly on the lips. Alex's emerald eyes open slowly and she smiles when she sees Piper, "Hey Pipes, how's your dad?" Piper returns Alex's smile, "He is doing great! They are going to release him from the hospital tomorrow." "That's great news Pipes," Alex murmurs through a yawn. Piper kisses Alex once more then turns over into their usual sleeping position with her back to Alex's front.

"Goodnight Al"

"Goodnight Pipes," Alex whispers throwing her arm over Piper and pulling her closer.

The next day is New Year's Eve, and it is also brunch day with Alex's mom. "Are you sure you want me to come? I would hate to intrude on your time with your mom Alex."

"Pipes—you heard my mom on Christmas—she wants you to come, and so do I" Alex assures Piper pulling the blonde closer to her for a kiss. The kiss heats up very quickly as usual and their hands begin running over each other's bodies.

"Alex…" Piper gasps, "Alex we have to stop or we won't make it to brunch on time," the blonde moans, but continues sliding her hand down the front of Alex's jeans.

"You are not acting like someone who wants to stop Pipes," Alex groans as Piper's fingers make contact with her dripping center.

"You'll just have to come quickly then Al," Piper whispers as she pushes two long fingers inside her girlfriend while grinding her own throbbing core on the brunette's thigh. Piper continues thrusting her fingers into Alex grazing the older woman's g-spot while using her thumb to tease her clit. It continually amazes Alex how quickly Piper is able to bring her to orgasm, it's almost embarrassing really, she often feels like a horny teenager having sex for the first time. A few more strokes is all it takes as Alex moans out her release and collapses against the blonde. Piper slowly removes her fingers and brings them to her mouth sucking them clean one at a time.

"Damn Pipes! That's so fuckin hot," Alex whispers reaching or the zipper of Piper's jeans.

"Oh no-there's no time right now! I guess it just took you too long to come!" Piper teases Alex.

"Oh shut up!" Alex hisses blushing slightly.

"Plus I don't want to be late for brunch with your mom, we can pick up where we left off later…" Piper promises.

About forty-five minutes later, Alex and Piper walk into _Harriet's Waffle House_ hand in hand. Alex spies her mom sitting at their usual table and guides Piper to the booth near the back of the restaurant. Diane sees them approaching and jumps to her feet, "God, I haven't seen my daughter look this happy in a very long time," she thinks to herself as she watches Alex and Piper walking toward her.

"Happy New Year's Eve Mom!" Alex says hugging Diane tightly.

"Happy New Year's Eve to you girls too! Piper, I was so sorry to hear about your dad! How's he doing? How are you doing?" Diane asks giving the younger woman a comforting hug.

Piper feels tears spring up in her eyes and tries to brush them away before Alex or Diane notice, but it's too late.

"Pipes what's wrong babe?"

"Piper honey, I'm sorry if I upset you! Alex told me on the phone yesterday that your father was doing much better, has something else happened?" Diane asks worriedly looking from Piper to Alex and then back to Piper again.

"No Diane, he's doing much better; in fact he is supposed to be released from the hospital today…I just got emotional because…well because when you hugged me and asked how I was doing—well it just reminded me of how much I would love for my own mother to do that…"

Alex had let her mother know that Piper does not have the best of relationships with her mother. Diane grabs both of Piper's hands and whispers, "I hope you know that I'm here for you…anytime…even if you want to call and talk or something, my daughter loves you and so do I."

Piper smiles, "Thank you Diane that means so much to me."

Diane hugs both Piper and Alex and then lightens the mood by pointing out Piper's necklace, "So is this THE necklace you were trying to describe to me on the phone?" Diane askes Alex.

"Yes this is it," Alex chuckles as Piper's face lights up.

"Wow! It's beautiful! You sure do have good taste Alex," Diane muses.

"I sure do," Alex whispers with her eyes locked on Piper.

 **A/N** Are people still reading this? I haven't received a review in a while and I don't know if I should continue or not. I have some ideas about where I think the story is going, but if there is something you would like me to include, I am always open to suggestions. The next chapter is New Year's Eve and I am planning on a jealous Alex.

On a side note, I have been going crazy looking for Alex's birthday she will be turning 30 in my story so that will be a future chapter as well. I know Piper's is June 7, but I don't know if Alex's birthday was ever mentioned on the show. I guess I can always use Laura's birthday March 7. Anyway please review and enjoy this chapter and HAPPY NEW YEAR to all!

Piper walks into _Three Doors Down_ at about 8:00 and is greeted by Nicky.

"Hey Blondie!


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Thank you for all the reviews to let me know that you are still reading and liking my story. When I see your reviews, it inspires me to write more and post quicker, so please keep them coming. As always, if there is something you would like to see I am open to suggestions. Enjoy Chapter 19 and Happy New Year to all!**

Alex, Piper, and Diane share a wonderful breakfast and some great conversation. Diane has Piper laughing hysterically telling some 'teenage Alex' stories. Like the time when she and Nicky got drunk when they were fifteen and thought it would be funny to moon people from the living room window. Or when they were sixteen and smoked pot then ordered five pizzas because they got the munchies. Alex's cheeks turn pink and she shakes her head.

"Alex was a pretty good kid though and didn't get into a lot of trouble." Diane explains. "I had suspected that Alex was gay since she was around thirteen, I mean when other girls her age had posters of Orlando Bloom and Justin Timberlake plastered all over their walls, Alex had posters of Cate Blanchett!"

Piper giggles because she is having fun teasing Alex, "She is totally hot though!"

Diane continues, "I tried to get her to open up and talk to me about it by assuring her that I wouldn't love her any less if she were gay, but she always avoided the topic. Well one day when Alex was sixteen, I came home early from work and finally got the confirmation from Alex. Let's just say I got an eyeful of Alex and a red head I recognized from her high school!"

Piper covers her mouth with her hand and laughs glancing sideways at Alex.

"Okay Mom, I think she gets the picture!" Alex chuckles and her face has changed to an even deeper shade of red. The three women chat for another hour or so about anything and everything.

Alex and Piper leave the diner at around 2:00 after giving Diane a hug and wishing her a happy new year. "I had a great time with you and your mom today—she's amazing and so loving and accepting…" Piper says softly.

"Yeah she is pretty great! You know Pipes, she really meant what she said back there…you can call her anytime you want, she's been like a second mother to Nicky all these years."

"Al?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Hearing about you and Nicky during your teenage years has me wondering…Did you and Nicky ever…you know?"

Alex smiles and grabs Piper's hand, "We kissed a few times when we were like fourteen or fifteen, but it never went further than that. We decided we were much better as friends than something more."

Piper breathes a sigh of relief and then asks, "How are things going between Nicky and Lorna?"

"Nicky will never admit this, but I think she has it bad for Ms. Morello! They are both scheduled to work tonight so you will see them both at the bar tonight."

Alex drops Piper off at her place at around 3:00. Alex has some work to do and Piper and Polly have plans for some wedding planning before the New Year's celebrations begin.

Piper leans over and gives Alex a kiss on the lips, "I'll see you tonight at around 8:00 or so? I'm bringing Polly and her fiancé Pete with me, is that okay?"

"Of course Pipes, the more the merrier right? See you later—and Pipes?"

"Yeah?"

"Wear something hot," Alex says with a wink and drives off.

Alex is in her office at _Three Doors Down_ later that night changing into her attire for the evening. She knows she looks hot in the black and gold sequined, long sleeved, v neck dress. The v neck shows off her breasts while the dress extends to mid-thigh drawing attention to her long slender legs. She dabs some perfume behind her ears and on her pulse points and double checks her eye liner and lipstick, which is perfect as usual, and heads out front.

Alex's entire staff is working tonight because they are expecting a large New Year's Eve crowd, but she decides to help out behind the bar for a while. Alex is mixing a Jack and Coke and talking to Nicky, "Hey Nick, can you run in back and get a couple more bottles of Jack Daniels and Captain Morgan? We are running low and I'm sure we will need them judging by this crow-HOLY FUCK!" Alex breaks off. Nicky laughs when she sees what, or rather who, has taken Alex's attentions so suddenly.

"Hey Vause, you might want to stop eye fucking Blondie and pay attention to what you're doing with that Coke, the cup is over flowing!"

"Oh shit!" Alex curses and begins to clean up the mess she made, but her attention is still on Piper who has just walked in with Polly and Pete.

Piper is absolutely stunning and Alex can't help but stare. She is wearing a silver, backless long sleeved dress that reaches to just above mid-thigh and a pair of strappy sliver heels that make her gorgeous legs look even longer and more toned than they already are. Alex can see she is also wearing her new necklace and a couple of silver bangle bracelets on her right wrist. Piper makes eye contact with Alex and her face lights up with a huge smile.

"Uh Nick? Can you please mix that Jack and Coke for me? It is for that guy at the end of the bar," Alex says distractedly as she begins walking toward Piper and her friends.

"Sure Stretch," Nicky says laughing at her badass friend turned into an ogling mess with the appearance of Piper Chapman.

Alex makes her way through the crowd of people and over to Piper. At first the women just stare at each other for a moment before Alex breaks the silence, "Hi Pipes," Alex says pulling the blonde close for a hug and whispering in her ear, "You look so fucking hot babe, I want to tear this dress off you right now."

Piper's eyes widen as she blushes slightly and pulls away. Piper is so mesmerized by the way Alex looks in that dress, that she actually forgets that Polly and Pete are standing right there watching all of this happen.

"Ahem," Polly clears her throat with a chuckle. "Alex, I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Polly, I was here with Piper the night the two of you met—and this is my fiancé Pete! Pete this is Piper's…"

"Girlfriend. I'm Piper's girlfriend. Nice to see you again Polly and good to meet you Pete," Alex answers quickly. "So can I get you guys something to drink? They are on the house tonight for you guys."

Piper smiles, "Tequila shots for us," she says pointing to herself, Alex, and Pete, "and a ginger ale shot for Polly!"

"Hey I'll take a Coors Lite as well," Pete says as he grabs a table for the group.

Piper, Polly, and Pete sit down at the table while Alex goes to make the drinks. Technically she is not working tonight, but she doesn't want to take her servers and bartenders away from other customers. She makes six tequila shots (two apiece for herself, Piper, and Pete), two ginger ale shots and a glass of water for Polly, a Sultry Margarita for Piper, a Coors Lite for Pete, and a Jack and Diet Coke for herself before heading back over to the table and sliding in next to Piper.

Alex passes out the shots and holds hers up, "Here's to the promise of a great 2018!"

"Cheers!"

Alex slowly reaches her hand under the table and places it on Piper's thigh. Polly is in the middle of talking about venues and colors for her wedding, but Alex's hand continues to roam higher up the blonde's thigh until it disappears under the hem of her dress. Piper sucks in a breath as Alex's hand gets closer and closer to her core. Alex continues to pretend to pay attention to what Polly is saying as her hand snakes further up Piper's dress. Piper smiles because she has a surprise that Alex is about to discover. Alex's hand suddenly stops as she realizes that the younger woman is not wearing any underwear. Alex groans very softly so that only Piper can hear her and leans close to her ear, "You're killing me Pipes…"

"That was the plan," Piper whispers into Alex's ear.

Piper grabs Alex's hand and pulls her up out of the booth, "Let's dance Al! Polly you too—Pete let's go!" Piper shouts over the upbeat music that has just been turned louder and pulling Alex and Polly up from the booth. Piper makes her way the small dance floor dragging Alex behind her. There are already several other people dancing some in pairs and some in large groups. Piper wraps her arms around Alex's neck and pulls her close as their bodies press together their hips began to move together in time with the music. They have been dancing for around fifteen minutes when Piper suddenly spins around so that her ass is pressed against Alex's front as they continue to grind to the music. Alex lets her hands wander over the blonde's hips and stomach while giving her a kiss on the neck. Piper moans her appreciation and leans back into her girlfriend feeling the brunette's breasts against her bare back. Normally Piper is not big on public displays of affection, but she is so turned on right now it feels as though everyone else in the bar has faded into the background and it's just her and Alex in their own little world.

Still behind Piper, Alex whispers into her ear, "Hey babe, I'm gonna run to the restroom, do want another drink?"

"Sure, just a beer this time though…hurry back Al or I might have to find someone else to dance with," Piper teases with a sexy wink placing her hands on top of Alex's to hold her in place.

"Oh really now?" Alex teases back in that raspy voice of hers that is dripping with sex. "You better not Pipes if you want me to take of that puddle between your legs since there are no panties to stop it."

Piper blushes slightly and turns around so she is once again face to face with Alex and murmurs into her ear. "Is that a threat Vause?

"No…that's a promise Chapman!" Alex chuckles and starts heading for the restroom. "I'll be right back babe, don't have too much fun without me!" Piper looks around the dance floor briefly for Polly, but decides not to interrupt as it looks like she and Pete are in the middle of a very sexy dance of their own. The blonde decides to keep dancing with a large group of men and women that have just arrived on the dance floor until Alex gets back with their drinks.

Several minutes pass as Piper is having a blast dancing and jumping with the crowd when she feels a pair of hands circle around her waist and pull her back. At first she assumes its Alex returning with the drinks, but as soon as her ass is pressed against a rather hard bulge she quickly realizes it is not her girlfriend. Piper quickly spins around to give the loser a piece of her mind and she sees that it's Larry-a very drunk and 'touch feely' Larry.

"Larry! What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Happy New Year Pipes!" Larry yells and then pulls Piper roughly toward him and into an open-mouthed kiss.

Piper is shocked and pulls away quickly, "Why are you here Larry? We are not together anymore, you don't just get to touch and kiss me whenever you feel like it!"

"Come on Pipes you owe me! It can just be a one night thing if you want, but I don't want to be alone tonight and I know you don't either," Larry slurs and starts kissing her again. Piper tries to push Larry away, but he refusing to stop.

"Get the FUCK away from her!" Alex yells and pushes Larry back with all of her strength.

Larry is momentarily stunned but moves forward again toward Piper, "Hey it's okay, we're engaged..."

Alex moves herself so that her face is a mere inches from Larry's "I don't care if you're fuckin Prince Charming, she clearly doesn't want you kissing and touching her and from my understanding-you're not engaged anymore."

"Who the fuck are you and why do you care who she kisses?" asks Larry becoming belligerent.

Alex is still very close to Larry and unwilling to back down, "I'm Alex and the reason I care who she kisses is because she's MINE. I'm the only one she kisses now so get the fuck out of my bar before I have you removed by the police!"

Just then Pete comes running over and grabs Larry by the shoulders and pulls him toward the exit. "Come on Larry, let's get you outta here and into an Uber, you need to sober up dude."

Piper mouths a "THANK YOU!" to Pete before turning her attention back to Alex.

"So that was the ex-fiancé huh? He seems like a real asshole Pipes. I'm sorry if I made a scene or embarrassed you or whatever, but I guess I kinda lost it when I saw him forcing that kiss on you…"

"That was so fucking hot Alex!" Piper whispers into Alex's ear pulling her body impossibly closer and kissing her. "So…I'm yours huh?"

"Yes your mine—and don't you forget it," Alex says with her trademark smirk. "Now I've been dying to fuck you all night since you walked in here wearing that dress and no fucking underwear, and I'm not willing to wait any longer," Alex says softly grabbing Piper's hand and practically running to her office.

Once inside, Alex locks the door and pushes Piper up against the door with a hungry kiss biting the blonde's lower lip and then sucking it into her mouth. The brunette's hands are already sliding up underneath Piper's dress to her dripping wet pussy. Alex wastes no time and glides two fingers into Piper effortlessly and uses her thumb to rubs small circles around her clit. Piper gasps and moans loudly into Alex's mouth as their tongues do a dance of their own. Alex removes her fingers and brings them up to Piper's mouth where the younger woman greedily sucks them clean. Alex slowly lowers herself to her knees in front of Piper and pushes her dress up so it rests just above her hips. Lifting up Piper's left leg, and placing it over her shoulder Alex looks up at Piper and begins sucking on her clit. Piper throws her head back against the door and moans loudly, "Oh fuck Alex! Yes! Don't fucking stop!" Alex has no intentions of stopping as she continues sucking and returning her fingers to Piper's throbbing entrance and pushing them inside. Alex can feel Piper's walls begin to flutter and clench as the blonde climaxes. Alex isn't finished yet though as she keeps her mouth on Piper's clit, sucking, licking, and biting softly until her lover comes a second time. Removing her fingers Alex slowly stands back up and licks them clean while never taking her emerald eyes away from Piper's blue ones.

From outside the office, the women hear 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEAR!

"Happy New Year, Al" Piper murmurs.

"Happy New Year, Pipes."


	20. Chapter 20

Alex and Piper emerge from the office holding hands to the sounds of Auld Lang Syne being played on the piano, by Brooke and people giving friends and lovers hugs and kisses to ring in the New Year. Nicky spots the pair and nudges Lorna with her elbow. "Hey Vause there you are! Where'd you disappear to? As if I didn't already know.." Nicky teases with a knowing wink. Piper blushes slightly and puts her forehead on Alex's shoulder.

"It's not what you think Nicky, and anyway it's none of your business." Alex scoffs.

"Okay I'll admit to it not being any of my business, but as for the 'it's not what I think' part- Blondie's face is telling me a different story," Nicky jabs back.

Alex pulls Piper closer, raises her eyebrow in her signature smirk, and whispers, "You know Pipes, they say that whatever you are doing at midnight on New Year's Eve is what you'll be doing for the rest of the year…"

"Is that a fact?" Piper teases. Alex nods, "Yeah"

"Then I guess I'll be having lots of orgasms and your tongue will be very busy!"

"We'll see about that," Alex laughs and pulls Piper closer for a kiss.

"Hey I wanted to reciprocate, but you said we needed to get back out here to celebrate the New Year with everyone—I promise I would have been just as happy going down on you in the office!"

When the song ends, Alex whispers in Piper's ear, "I'm going to hold you to that promise later…" then stands up on the bar and taps a fork against a glass to get everyone's attention.

"Happy New Year Everyone! I'm Alex and I am the owner here at _Three Doors Down_. I see many of you that I recognize who are regulars here as well as some new faces that I hope to see more of in the coming year. So as my way of saying thank you…FREE CHAMPAGNE FOR EVERYONE!- AND sparkling grape juice for all the designated drivers."

Cheers erupt from the crowd while Alex, Nicky, Lorna, Janae, and Brooke begin pouring flutes of champagne and grape juice.

"Al, I'm going to go find Polly" Piper shouts over the crowd to Alex.

"Okay babe, I'll be there in a few minutes after I finish helping with the champagne. Save a toast for me okay?"

Piper smiles and heads toward Polly and Pete who are kissing near the pool tables.

"Piper! Where were you? I was looking for you during the countdown. I'm so sorry about Larry, I stupidly told him we would be here, but I didn't think he would actually show up and make an ass out of himself!" Polly rants as Piper sidles up to her best friend with a glass of sparkling grape juice and two glasses of champagne.

"Hey Polly, don't worry about it," Piper answers handing Polly the grape juice and Pete the other glass of champagne. "No real harm done."

"Really?! I thought you were pissed at me when I couldn't find you at midnight…Hey I know that look on your face! It's your just been fucked face!" Piper's face turns red, and she just smiles. "I'm right aren't I? Jeez you two fuck like jack rabbits! It should be illegal to have sex as much as you guys!"

"Jealous Polly?" Alex chuckles as she sneaks up behind Piper giving her a pinch on the ass and a kiss on her neck. Piper jumps and playfully slaps Alex's hand away from her butt. Alex wraps her arms around the blonde's waist and pulls her close. "Congrats on the engagement…and the baby by the way. So when's the big day?"

"Well we want to get married as soon as possible, you know before I start to show so I was thinking sometime in February…Piper thinks we should do it on Valentine's Day."

"Of course you should get married on Valentine's Day! It's the most romantic day of the year! Plus you can pretty much guarantee that Pete will NEVER forget your anniversary!" Piper squeals.

Alex laughs, "That's going to be a lot of work for you two then," glancing from Piper to Polly, "Valentine's Day is six weeks away!"

"As maid of honor, I am up to the task!" Piper shrieks. "To Polly and Pete!" Piper shouts holding up her glass for a toast.

Polly, Pete, and Alex all hold their glasses up and clink them with Piper's. The two couples laugh and chat some more before heading back to the dance floor. Piper begins to grind against Alex while the brunette holds her from behind. The couple's bodies move together perfectly as Piper spins around and wraps her arms around her girlfriend's neck. Piper loves being this close to Alex and is savoring the moment when she notices a red head in the corner checking the brunette out. A sudden pang of jealousy comes over her and she wants to make sure this red head, whoever she is, knows that Alex is taken. Piper continues to eye the girl in the corner and slowly grinds her hips as she bends her knees and slides down Alex's body and back up again before giving her a kiss on the neck finally whispering, "Hey Al, there's a red head staring at you over there. Do you know her?"

Alex continues to dance, but slightly moves Piper around so she can see the girl the blonde is talking about. "No, I've never seen her before, maybe she just thinks I'm hot," Alex teases with a smirk.

"Well she can look all she wants, but if she tries to hit on you—I will smack a bitch down!"

"Simmer down there Pipes, even if she did hit on me, I wouldn't be interested because I am already with the hottest girl in the room," Alex chuckles and gives Piper a hot kiss to prove her point.

"What do you say we get out of here so you can keep your promise from earlier..." Alex murmurs in Piper's ear.

"I thought you'd never ask!"

Piper quickly says goodbye to Polly and Pete, while Alex heads to the bar to make sure Nicky knows she's on lock up duty tonight. Alex grabs Piper's hand and practically drags her out the door and to her apartment building. Once in the elevator, Piper can't wait to pleasure her girlfriend so she pushes her against the wall and slides her hand up Alex's dress to her throbbing pussy. Pushing the brunette's panties aside, Piper glides her fingers through Alex's folds earning a low moan from the older woman. Piper is pleased at how wet Alex is already and continues her ministrations until they finally arrive at Alex's floor. After the door is unlocked, Piper takes control again pushing Alex inside and onto the small table near the door. Unwilling to wait any longer to taste Alex's hot pussy, Piper kneels in front of the table and pulls her underwear down her long beautiful legs. Pushing her legs apart, Piper dives in licking and sucking Alex's core until the raven haired woman is gasping with ecstasy. Slowly Piper kisses her way up until she is standing in front of Alex. Licking her lips and chin to get all of Alex's juices Piper whispers, "You taste so good babe, I could eat you for every meal!"

 **A/N** Sorry this chapter took longer, I have a lot going on with work right now. I am not entirely happy with this chapter, but I wanted to get it posted. I think the next chapter will involve a time jump maybe to Polly and Pete's wedding and Valentine's Day. If any readers have any suggestions about what they would like to see happen I will try to incorporate them if I can. Thanks for reading as always and I always appreciate reviews.


	21. Chapter 21

"Pipe! Wake up! It's my wedding day!" Polly shrieks into Piper's ear. Piper is shaken from a very hot dream involving her sexy brunette girlfriend and whipped cream. The past six weeks have been tough because she has been spending a great deal of time helping Polly plan her big day plus she spent two weekends at her parent's house checking up on her dad and spending some quality time with him, so she hadn't been able to spend as much time with Alex as she would have liked. In fact, they have not had sex in three days, which doesn't sound like a lot for most people, but for her and Alex it seems like an eternity.

She groans and opens her eyes to find Polly practically jumping on her bed. Piper smiles at her best friend's excitement. Polly had spent last night at Piper's following a spa day where the two best friends got massages, manicures, pedicures, and facials.

"Happy wedding day Pol! I can't believe it's finally here! I am so excited for you and Pete!"

"Thanks Pipe…I know this has to be kind of hard on you—you know since breaking off your engagement with Larry and all…"

"Pol, I broke up with Larry because I wasn't in love with him and I couldn't see myself being married to him for the rest of my life. Every time I would think of my wedding to Larry, I would get this overwhelming feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach, and I know that is not the way you are supposed to feel when thinking about your wedding day! Seeing you right now just confirms that for me even more."

"I just wish I would have known how you felt, I know I kept pushing you to set a date and plan the wedding, now I just realize I was probably making it worse on you…"

"It's okay Pol, it was a blessing in disguise actually because I found Alex and I couldn't be any happier—or more in love." Piper answers with a dreamy smile on her face.

"Hey Pipe?" Polly asks, "Do you see yourself marrying Alex one day? I mean right now if you think about your wedding day and it's her at the end of the aisle, how do you feel?"

"Polly! Alex and I have only been together two months and you have us at the altar already!" Piper yells at her best friend.

"I'm not saying you should get married or even engaged right now, I was just curious how you feel when you think about the _possibility_ of marrying her…"

Piper stops to think for a moment to think about what Polly asked. Since meeting Alex a little over eight weeks ago, Piper's world has been turned upside down—in the best possible way. Thinking back to the night she broke up with Larry, Piper remembered hoping to find the earth shaking, stomach fluttering, soulmate kind of love she'd only read about in books. Little did she know that she would find it that same night. She knows deep in her heart that Alex is her soulmate and when she thinks about the possibility of one day marrying her, all she can feel is giddy excitement. Before Piper gets a chance to answer Polly, her phone signals that she has a new text message. Piper reaches for the phone and grins when she sees that it's from Alex. "It's from Alex!" Piper screeches to Polly with a big goofy smile on her face.

8:00 A.M. **Alex:** Good morning beautiful! Happy Valentine's Day! I feel like we haven't been able to spend quality time together lately and I know you have a busy morning and afternoon today helping Polly get ready and all, but I have a few surprises for you—go check out your front porch ;)

Piper read the text silently to herself first before reading it aloud to Polly and jumping out of her bed to grab her robe. The blonde runs to her front door and flings it open to find a vase full of the most beautiful red roses that she had ever seen. Piper smiles, picks up the vase, and brings them into the kitchen just as Polly emerges from the bedroom.

"Holy shit Pipe! Those are gorgeous! Who would have thought that Alex was such a romantic? Hey, there's a card," Polly points out sitting down at the kitchen table. Piper grabs the card and she can see "Pipes" written on the envelope in Alex's distinctive handwriting.

 _Pipes,_

 _You know that I'm new to this whole relationship thing and I have never had a girlfriend on Valentine's Day before, so I hope roses aren't too cheesy or cliché. Open your back door for the next surprise._

 _Love,_

 _Alex_

Piper walks quickly to the back door and opens it to find Alex herself standing there.

"Alex! What are you doing here? I didn't think I was going to see you until later at the wedding!" Piper shrieks jumping into her girlfriend's waiting arms and wrapping her legs around the brunette's waist.

Alex chuckles at the blonde's excitement. "Happy Valentine's Day Pipes! I couldn't wait till later to see you so I brought you guys some coffee and pastries," Alex says nodding toward the coffee and bag on the porch by her feet.

Piper unwraps her legs and places them back on the ground. "Thank you for the roses—they're beautiful and no, they are not cheesy or cliché," Piper whispers leaning in for a kiss. "I was dreaming about you this morning…it involved your sexy body and whipped cream…then Polly woke me up before it got to the really good part.

"You're killing me Pipes. We haven't had sex in three days and I'm so horny I had to take care of myself in the shower this morning."

Piper melts into another kiss with Alex just as they are interrupted by Polly.

"Ahem! Okay enough of that lovebirds! Hey Alex is that for us? I'm starving!" Polly asks pointing to the coffees and pastries.

"Hi Polly, yeah I brought coffee and breakfast because I know that Pipes probably doesn't have anything edible in her fridge." Alex replies teasing Piper.

"Hey! I take offense to that! I have been very busy and definitely have not had time to go grocery shopping…but as usual, you're right I think I have wine, pickles, and some leftover Chinese food in there right now!"

"Well in that case-let's eat!" Alex laughs following Piper and Polly into the kitchen. After breakfast, Polly excuses herself to take a shower. "Thanks for the breakfast and coffee Alex, I'll see you later when I become Mrs. Polly Harper!"

Alex pulls Piper onto her lap and kisses her deeply. "I love you Pipes—Happy Valentine's Day."

"I love you too Al and thank you again for the flowers and breakfast and for showing up here this morning…I really needed to see you."

"Your welcome babe," Alex whispers and deepens the kiss. The two women make out for a few minutes before Piper reluctantly pulls away. "As much as I want to continue this…Polly and I have a makeup and hair appointment in forty minutes and I still need to shower."

Alex laughs, "Okay Pipes, I'll go and let you two get ready, but just wait until I get you alone later…" Piper gives Alex one last kiss goodbye before jumping in the shower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Alex sits with about one hundred other guests waiting for Polly to make her way down the aisle, she finds herself thinking about marriage. Alex has never really seen herself as the marriage type, but then again she never saw herself as the committed relationship type either until she met a certain blue eyed blonde. The very thought of marriage used to terrify the raven haired woman, but the thought of one day marrying Piper makes Alex feel excited and hopeful.

Alex's breath catches in her throat as she watches Piper walk down the aisle in her strapless purple bridesmaid dress. Piper makes eye contact with her as she passes and Alex continues to stare at her beautiful girlfriend long after "Here Comes the Bride" begins to play and everyone else's attention is turned toward Polly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later at the reception Alex is a bit frustrated to see that she is sitting at a table with Polly's cousins, Sam and Dean, and Pete's fraternity brothers from college. She knew that Piper helped Polly decide where to seat the guests and teased her girlfriend, "Pipes, did you really put me at a table with a bunch of guys?" Not that she really minds, in fact she tends to get along better with and have more in common with men, but she just thought this was a curious choice for Piper.

"Well yes, I didn't want any women hitting on you, you're mine after all!

Alex chuckles and gives Piper a chaste kiss on the lips "You have nothing to worry about Pipes, I only have eyes for you and that sexy dress."

Piper heads to the head table with the wedding party as dinner is about to be served. Alex has surprisingly good conversation with the guys at her table during dinner, but from the looks of Piper at the head table, she is not having the same kind of luck. Pete's younger brother, Chad, is seated on Piper's left and Alex can hear him talking about how he dreams of becoming a professional wrestler. Piper is trying to be polite and attentive, but she is doing a horrible job of hiding her boredom with her dining companion. Alex smirks and decides to mess with Piper a bit. Removing her phone from her purse she takes a picture of her dessert that happens to be covered in whipped cream and sends a text to Piper.

Piper is nodding her head trying to appear interested in what Chad is saying when her phone vibrates notifying her of a text. Glancing at her phone she sees it's from Alex.

6:33 P.M. **Alex** : Hey Pipes, if he makes it as a professional wrestler, maybe you can be his "ring girl." :)

Piper quickly types out a response and send it to Alex.

6:35 P.M. **Piper** : Fuck you! I'm dying over here and you are making jokes! This guy is so obnoxious, I can't wait until dinner is over!

6:36 P.M. **Alex** : Sorry babe your expression for the past ten minute has been hilarious I couldn't resist! You look so hot by the way, I'm sitting over here fantasizing about what I'm going to do to you later! This dessert reminded me of that dream you were describing earlier.

Piper smiles as she reads the text and lifts her gaze to meet Alex's. The blonde feels her insides flutter thinking about the dream she was having this morning in which she was licking whipped cream off Alex's full breasts.

Dinner is finally over and Piper pulls Alex out onto the dance floor for a slow dance. Piper wraps her arms around Alex's neck while Alex wraps her around the blonde's waist. All of the other people just fade away as the two women move slowly together. Piper leans even closer and whispers into Alex's ear, "You know we are going to have to stop by a grocery store on the way home and buy a whole lot of whipped cream right?"

Alex smirks and whispers back, "Absolutely!"


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N** Sorry for leaving you hanging last chapter, but I wanted to devote an entire chapter to the whipped cream fantasy. Reviews are always appreciated. Enjoy.

Several hours later after the new Mr. and Mrs. Harper have left the reception for their honeymoon, Piper and Alex excuse themselves and leave as well looking forward to a sexy Valentine's night of their own. As Alex maneuvers her Range Rover out of the parking lot and onto the street, Piper begins nuzzling her neck and then slowly sucks her earlobe into her mouth. The blonde nibbles and sucks on Alex's lobe before whispering, "I want you so bad right now Al…" Alex feels her entire body quake at Piper's warm breath on her ear. Piper moves her attention from Alex's ear back to her neck finding her pulse point with her lips and tongue while her hand slides up the brunette's thigh and under her dress. Piper smiles when her hand encounters a very wet pair of panties and hears a low moan from deep in Alex's throat. Pushing the fabric aside to stroke the older woman's aching center, Piper whispers "Fuck Alex, you are so wet! I love that I have this effect on you…" Alex is understandably having trouble concentrating on driving and nearly drives off the road and into the ditch. "Pipes if you keep this up, neither of us will be experiencing your whipped cream fantasy tonight!"

"Oh okay, you win… for now," Piper says with a pout removing her hand and licking Alex's juices off her fingers. "Hey there's a grocery store! Pull in so we can buy some whipped cream!" Piper shrieks. Alex shakes her head and chuckles at the blonde's sudden change of mood and pulls into the parking lot.

Alex quickly exits the SUV and runs around to Piper's side to open her door. The two women walk hand in hand into the store and directly to the dairy section. Piper runs up to the refrigerated section and grabs three cans of whipped cream.

"Three cans Pipes! Isn't that a little much?"

"Hey they're on sale three for $10.00 and it's my fantasy so…" Piper says with an evil grin.

"Whatever you want babe, you know I can't say no to you." Alex replies with a lift of her brow.

"I'll remember you said that…" Piper warns as she deposits the whipped cream onto the belt at the register. Alex pays the cashier as Piper grabs the bag and the women run back to Alex's car and within ten minutes they are back at the brunette's penthouse.

Immediately upon entering, Alex tries to pull Piper in for a kiss, but she rushes to the bathroom yelling back to Alex, "I need to change real quickly, I'll be right back Al!"

"Pipes! You don't need to change! I intend to get you naked within the next few minutes!" Alex shouts after her girlfriend.

"Meet me in the bedroom Al—and bring the whipped cream!" Piper yells back from the bathroom.

Alex shakes her head and sighs carrying the grocery bag with her to her bedroom and sitting down on the edge of her bed. "Pipes! Come on babe, I'm waiting for you to lick whipped cream off every inch of my body!"

"I'll be out in less than a minute Al, I want to make sure I look perfect for you!"

"Pipes, this is really so unnecessary—I think you are the most beautiful woman in the world even when-HOLY FUCK!" Alex groans as she sees Piper finally emerge from the bathroom. The younger woman is wearing a red see-through baby doll that opens up just below her breasts to show off her flat toned stomach. A matching tiny thong completes the look as Piper spins around slowly for Alex to see her outfit. "Holy shit Pipes! You look so fucking hot! Get your sexy ass over here!" Alex commands making a 'come hither' motion with her index finger. Piper sashays slowly toward the brunette stopping just out of her reach.

Alex stands up to move closer, dying to get her hands on her girlfriend. "You are wearing way too much clothing Al—let me help you with that," Piper murmurs motioning for Alex to turn around so she can unzip her dress. Alex obeys as Piper quickly unzips the dress and lets it slide down Alex's beautiful alabaster skin into a puddle on the floor. Alex steps out of the dress leaving her in a black bra and a matching thong. The older woman lifts her eyebrow and spins around giving the blonde woman a look at her ass. Piper sucks in her breath, Alex very rarely wears thongs so the blonde enjoys the view as the women come together in a passionate kiss. Piper pushes Alex backwards toward the bed forcing her to sit on the edge and then places a knee on each side of the older woman's thighs settling on her lap. Reaching around, Piper unhooks Alex's bra and takes the full breasts in her hands. Feeling the rock hard nipples pressing into her palms, she glides her tongue along Alex's lower lip seeking entrance. Alex responds immediately opening her mouth for Piper as their tongue battle for dominance.

"Lay down Alex," Piper whispers gently pushing her back and removing her glasses as she reaches for the whipped cream on the nightstand. "I have been fantasizing about this since I was rudely awakened from my dream this morning." The blonde straddles Alex's hips pinning her arms in the process. Alex moans as she feels the soaking wet thong rubbing against her stomach. Piper shakes the can and sprays four small dollops of cream on her girlfriend's neck making something resembling a pearl necklace. Leaning forward to lick it off, Piper moves achingly slow savoring every last sweet drop of whipped cream before capturing Alex's mouth in another deep kiss. "Pipes, I need to touch you, move your legs so I can get my arms out…"

Piper sits up but keeps her legs where they are so that Alex still can't move her hands and arms. "Al? There is one part of my fantasy that I haven't told you about yet…In my dream…you were tied up while I licked the cream off. Will you let me tie you up?"

"I don't know Pipes…"

"Let me remind you of what you said earlier at the grocery store…"

"Fuck!" Alex says thinking back about an hour ago when she told Piper that she couldn't say no to her. "Okay babe, you can tie me up—I want you to have your fantasy, but be prepared for payback later…"

Piper smiles as slides her knees back so that Alex can move her arms. Alex reaches her arms up so that Piper can tie her wrists to the headboard. When Piper is sure the brunette is completely immobile, she continues spraying whipped cream in a line between the older woman's breasts and down to her belly button. Piper takes her time licking it up, moving to kiss Alex's lips every now and then to give her a taste of the delicious dessert. Next she sprays the cream around Alex's nipples carefully avoiding the hard buds as she laps it up. Alex is moaning loudly and writhing underneath her tongue and Piper is getting more aroused by the minute. Spreading Alex's legs, Piper finally sprays some of the whipped cream on her inner thigh before giving the brunette a devilish grin and licking it off. The smell of her girlfriend's arousal coupled with the sweetness of the cream is intoxicating for Piper. "You are so fucking beautiful…and you are all mine," she whispers into Alex's ear sliding her fingers under the waistband of Alex's thong. Lifting her hips to allow Piper to slide her panties off, Alex feels as if her body is on fire. Nobody has ever been able to make her feel this way, as Piper slides her fingers through her folds before licking her fingers, "You taste even better than the whipped cream Al."

"Pipes, untie me. I can't take it anymore, I have to touch you, feel you, kiss you, lick you," Alex moans. Piper is so turned on and in need of release that she doesn't even make Alex say please, she quickly unties the scarves binding the brunette's wrists. Finally able to move, Alex regains her dominance by flipping Piper over and settling on top of her. Making up for lost time, Alex's hands perform magic on the blonde's body as she removes the baby doll and the thong leaving Piper gloriously naked-and wetter than she has ever seen her. Piper tries to grind her core into Alex's thigh to get more friction in the place she needed her most, but Alex suddenly pulls her thigh away. "Don't use my thigh Pipes, it's much better when you use my pussy." She quickly angles her body and lifts Piper left leg placing her dripping wet center right on the younger woman's. Slowly, Alex starts moving her hips grinding her clit back and forth across Piper's.

"Fuuuccckkk! Alex that is soooooo good-Don't fucking stop!" Both women are so wet that their pussies slide effortlessly against one another until they both explode in mind blowing orgasms. Alex collapses next to Piper pulling her into her arms. Both women continue to breathe hard as their heartrates slowly return to normal.

Finally, Piper speaks, "Thank you for allowing me to act out my fantasy…I know losing control like that is hard for you."

"I love you Pipes, and I don't think there is anything I wouldn't do for you."

"I love you too Al."

"Happy Valentine's Day babe," Alex whispers into Piper's ear as they give into exhausting and fall asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N Sorry about the delay in this update, I have had a nasty flu bug and just did not feel up to writing. When I felt better, I had trouble getting this chapter to come out right and then finally I have been unable to upload for a full day because of upload problems on the site. I'm still not 100% satisfied with it, but I decided to post it anyway. Thank you to all of you that continue to read and review my story. I hope you enjoy.**

Piper wakes up first the next morning and smiles while she watches Alex sleeping next to her. Alex is lying on her side with her arm splayed across Piper's stomach and her raven hair is partially covering her face. Piper reaches out and tenderly pushes the hair out of her girlfriend's face and behind her ear. The brunette stirs, but does not wake up unconsciously pulling Piper closer for more contact. Piper snuggles into the crook of Alex's neck and continues to stare at the gorgeous creature in bed with her.

Piper allows her mind to go back to yesterday when Polly asked her how she would feel about marrying Alex. She truly has no doubt in her mind that she wants to be with this woman for the rest of her life, to have babies and grow old together, but she still really has no idea how Alex feels about the subjects of marriage and children. Piper knows that before Alex met her, the brunette had never wanted to be in a relationship because of the pain she saw her mom go through while she was growing up. According to Nicky, Alex has never been in a serious relationship until she met Piper. _"What if Alex never wants to get married? What if she never wants to have kids?"_ Piper thinks to herself while gently stroking her lover's cheek. For as long as Piper can remember, she has wanted to be a mother. She wants to be the type of mom that Carol Chapman never was for her-the kind of mom that gives hugs freely and loves and supports her children in everything they choose to do—someone like Alex's mom.

 _"Fuck Alex's mom! We are supposed to meet her for brunch this morning!"_ Piper quickly checks the clock and notices that it is ten after nine. "Al sweetie, wake up Al," Piper says quietly shaking the brunette, "It's 9:10 Alex, we have to leave in like five minutes if we are going to make it to _Harriet's_ by ten for brunch with your mom." Alex's emerald green eyes fly open and she jumps out of bed. "Shit! I meant to set the alarm, but then you came out of the bathroom wearing that sexy baby doll number, and I forgot my own name for minute and then you started licking whipped cream off of me-and I'm still sticky and I have no time to shower!" Piper giggles as she watches the older woman rushing around trying to get dressed while finger combing her hair. Piper sneaks up behind the brunette as she is pulling a sweater over her head and wraps her arms around her.

"Hey Al?"

"Yeah Pipes?" Alex asks turning around to give her girlfriend a proper good morning kiss.

"I love you." Piper whispers leaning into Alex's lips

"I love you too, babe. Let's get going, I'm going to need to stop at a Starbucks or something for a caffeine jolt."

"With extra whipped cream!" Piper jokes.

Alex smiles and grabs the blonde's hand locking the apartment door on the way out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex and Piper arrive at the restaurant at 10:08 to find Diane waiting in their usual booth. Diane stands up to greet the two women as they approach the table.

"Sorry we're a little late Mom, we had Piper's best friend's wedding last night and we overslept this morning.

"It's no problem hon, I actually just got here a couple of minutes ago," Alex's mom says giving her daughter a bear hug. "Piper! It's so good to see you!" Diane exclaims pulling the blonde into a hug as well. "I missed you a couple of weeks ago, but Alex told me you were visiting your dad. How's he doing?"

"Good morning Diane, I missed seeing you too. My dad is doing so much better thanks for asking."

The three women settle into the booth and order their usual brunch before catching up on each other's lives. "So tell me about this wedding you guys went to last night," Diane asks the couple. "Oh it was my best friend Polly's wedding-I was her maid of honor- and Alex was my plus one of course. It was soooooooo romantic and we had so much fun dancing the night away," Piper answers smiling at Alex. The brunette smiles right back at her brushing the blonde's thigh under the table. "Alex told me that you were engaged before you met her…do you mind if I ask you why you broke it off?"

"Mom I don't think Piper wants to talk about that…"

"No it's okay," Piper says grabbing Alex's hand. "Alex knows all of this already, but I broke off the engagement because I realized that I was not in love with him and I just couldn't see myself with him for the rest of my life—because when I get married its forever."

Diane smiles, "Well I know I speak for myself as well as my daughter when I say I'm glad you came to your senses!" The three women all share a laugh and Alex excuses herself to use the restroom. Piper takes the opportunity to speak with Diane about something she has been thinking about.

"So I was wondering if you have anything planned for Alex's birthday," Piper asks. Alex's thirtieth birthday is quickly approaching on March 7 and Piper wants to do something special.

"Not really…I figure we'll go out for a good dinner or something like we usually do-you're more than welcome to come along by the way."

"That sounds great! I'm in! Before Alex gets back I wanted to run something else by you to see what you think…Nicky and I were thinking of throwing her a surprise party—you know for the big 3-0—Do you think you would be able to come to the city for it, I know Alex would love to have you there."

Diane smiles, "That's a wonderful idea Piper, and of course I'll be there just let me know where and when."

"I'll call you as soon as we have it finalized!" Alex returns from the restroom and she and Piper give Diane hugs goodbye before setting off for the city.

"Pipes I need to go to the bar for about a half hour when we get back to take care of some invoices. Do you want to come with me or do you want me to drop you off at home?"

"I'll come with you. I'll hang out at the bar with Nicky while you take care of what you have to take care of. Do you mind stopping at the CVS Pharmacy? I have to pick up my birth control pills." Alex glances sideways at Piper and gives her a teasing smile. "Sure I can take you to CVS, but Pipes…you do know that I can't get you pregnant right? I mean I know I'm a way better lover than any man, but that is the one area where they have me beat!" Alex says with a wink and her signature smirk.

"Yes Al I know that you can't get me pregnant, but I've been taking them since I was seventeen and they help make my periods lighter and more regular so I have continued to take them."

"I was just messing with you babe, but in all seriousness, some women find that they have a much higher libido and better orgasms when they are NOT taking birth control pills…I know because I'm one of them!"

"Alex, I think we can both agree that there is nothing wrong with my libido and as for the orgasms, I don't think it would be possible for me to have stronger orgasms because they are currently the best I have ever had!"

"That's good to know," Alex murmurs with another wink. After a quick drive through the pharmacy, Alex pulls her SUV into the underground garage under her apartment and she and Piper walk the short distance to the bar. Since it's Sunday afternoon, there are not many people there only a few regulars sitting at the bar.

"Hey Vause! Blondie!" Nicky shouts from behind the bar as they enter. "I didn't expect to see the two of you dressed let alone out in public today—what with the wedding last night and Valentine's and all."

Alex lifts her middle finger and she and Piper simultaneously say, "Fuck off Nicky!" This elicited a fit of laughter from all three women. "I have some invoices that I have to get sent out, so I'll be my office for a while, can you keep Pipes company?" Alex asks her best friend. "You got it Stretch, I never say no to the company of a beautiful woman. I just hope for your sake that she can resist the old Nichols charm if ya know what I mean," Nicky says with a wink.

Both Alex and Piper know that Nicky is full of shit because ever since the wild haired woman started seeing Lorna, she only has eyes for the shorter brunette. Alex just shakes her head and walks toward her office. "What can I get you to drink Blondie?" Nicky asks Piper as she settles into a stool at the far end of the bar. "I'll just take a beer Nick. Hey I'm glad I have a chance to talk to you alone. I spoke with Diane today about a surprise thirtieth birthday party for Alex and she's onboard, she told me to tell her where and when and she'll be there."

"Hey that's great Chapman, now we just have to come up with a plan and try to keep it a surprise—I hope Vause doesn't ruin it by catching wind of what's going on…she has a knack for ruining surprises you know." Piper laughs and enjoys the company of Nicky for a bit longer until Alex emerges from her office.

"You ready to head out Pipes?" Alex asks wrapping her arms around Piper from behind and kissing her cheek. "You bet," Piper replies, "Bye Nicky, thanks for the beer and the company." "Hey no problem, see you Vause…bye Blondie." Alex grabs Piper's hand and the couple walk out of the bar and to Alex's penthouse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Pipes?"

"Yeah Al?"

"Since we got to explore one of your fantasies last night, I was hoping we could try one of mine tonight…" Alex whispers into Piper's ear before sucking her lobe. Piper melts into the wall as Alex moves her mouth down to the blonde's pulse point.

"Okay, what do you have in mind?" Piper asks with a dirty little smile on her lips.

"I want to fuck you Pipes."

"Isn't that what we've been doing?" Piper asks confused.

"Not with my fingers Pipes," Alex murmurs reaching into her nightstand and pulling out a strapless strap-on, "With this."

Piper stares at the toy for a minute as her eyes darken with desire. A slight blush appears on the younger woman's cheeks. "If you're not comfortable with this babe, we don't have to use it," Alex whispers to Piper as she leans in for a kiss. "I want to," Piper murmurs, "I trust you." Piper opens her mouth allowing Alex's tongue free reign of her mouth while reaching down to pull the older woman's shirt over her head. Piper reaches her hand down the front of Alex's jeans and into her panties sliding her fingers through her folds coating her fingers before making tiny circles on the brunette's clit. Alex's breath hitches in her throat at the magic Piper's fingers create on her core. Alex quickly unbuttons her jeans and slides them down quickly along with her underwear while Piper continues her slow torture.

Alex grabs Piper's wrist and pulls her hand up to lick her own juices off the younger woman's fingers. "This is my fantasy Pipes, and I want you naked right now," Alex whispers removing the blonde's shirt and bra lowering her head to suck on the hard bud. Using her teeth, Alex gently bites on the nipple causing Piper to moan in ecstasy. The brunette hurriedly disposes of Piper's remaining clothes before pushing her down on the edge of the bed. Alex drops to her knees and buries her face in her girlfriend's delicious pussy, making sure she is good and ready to be fucked. Piper writhes around as Alex grabs her thighs to pull her even closer never letting her mouth lose contact. "Fuck Alex! I'm so ready, I want you to fuck me already!" That is all Alex needs to hear. Grabbing the strap-on, she glides the smaller curved end into her dripping pussy gasping as the curved bulb makes contact with her G-spot. This is about the hottest thing Piper has ever seen and once the toy is in position, Alex pushes Piper's shoulders so she is forced to lie down on the bed. Piper greedily spreads her legs as Alex settles between them on her knees. The older woman slides the dildo along her lover's slit getting it lubed up before pushing it slowly into Piper's aching core. Remaining still for a moment allowing Piper's body to adjust, Alex laces her fingers through Piper's. She slowly begins to thrust never breaking eye contact as emerald eyes meet ocean blue ones. With every thrust, Alex can feel the toy bump into her G-spot which is sending her closer and closer to the edge. She desperately wants Piper to come with her so she lets go of one of the blonde's hands and reaches down to rub her clit as Piper lifts her legs up to allow her to go deeper. By the sounds of Piper's moans, Alex can tell she is getting close. "Are you ready to come Pipes?" she whispers. "Oh yes! Fuck yes!" Pipers sighs. "Come with me babe," Alex commands continuing to rub her clit while thrusting. The brunette feels her girlfriend's body begin to quiver with climax and thrusting hard one more time, she allows her orgasm to consume her. Collapsing on top of Piper with their bodies still joined by the toy Alex continues to stare at her lover. "That was so fucking hot, Al," Piper says while her chest heaves from exertion. "Yeah it was pretty fuckin hot," Alex whispers with a shit eating grin on her face as she gently pulls out of Piper and slowly slides the dildo out of herself.

"Can I use it on you Al?" Alex grins at the blonde, "Uh oh! I think I've created a monster!" Piper smiles right back, "And to think you were worried about my libido!"


	24. Chapter 24

**{March 7-Alex's 30** **th** **Birthday}**

Piper glances nervously at her watch as she and Alex walk hand in hand out of the restaurant. It is already 7:20 and she is supposed to have Alex to her brownstoneby 7:30 for her surprise thirtieth birthday party. The blonde had provided Nicky with a key to her house yesterday because she and Lorna were going to be in charge of decorations and hiding all the guests as well as their cars so hopefully Alex wouldn't suspect what they had planned. So far it seems as though the brunette is completely oblivious about the surprise party that is about to start. The blonde was given the task of taking Alex out and keeping her occupied while guests arrived and Piper decided to take Alex back to _Red's Russian Steakhouse_ where they had their first date to celebrate her birthday where they had filet mignon, Red's best merlot, and the most delicious molten lava cake for dessert.

"Al, let's grab a cab. We have to go to my place because I have a present for you there that I just can't wait for you to open."

"Is my present five feet eight inches of gorgeous blonde hair, blue eyes, and perky tits because I know that is something that I am looking forward to unwrapping tonight…" Alex whispers into Piper's ear in her signature husky voice as they slide into the back of the cab.

Piper playfully slaps Alex's arm and kisses her girlfriend on her neck. "That sounds tempting…you know I can never resist you—you're like my drug of choice."

Alex smirks and captures Piper's lips for a kiss while her hand slides from the blonde's knee up toward her center, "There is nothing I want more for my birthday than to fuck you over and over again all night until you lose your voice from screaming my name so much…"

Piper sighs as she feels the moisture between her legs building up. Nobody has ever been able to turn Piper on the way the older brunette does. The blonde suddenly catches a glimpse of the cab driver looking at them curiously in his rearview mirror and she reluctantly pulls away from Alex as they pull up in front of Piper's brownstone.

Alex opens the door of the cab and slides out. "So Pipes…how long do you think this surprise party is going to last because frankly I just want to be alone with you as soon as possible." Alex asks innocently as she reaches her hand back into the cab to help Piper exit.

"Fuck Alex! How did you know?"

Alex chuckles at Piper's reaction. "I didn't actually know until right now when you confirmed it."

Piper's mouth drops open and a blush creeps across her cheeks, "That's not fair! You tricked me!"

"Pipes, you and Nicky have been acting so squirrely lately and avoiding the topic of my birthday…it doesn't take a genius to figure out that you guys had some sort of surprise party planned."

"Shit! You have to act surprised okay? Nicky will kill me if she knows that I fell for your trick!"

"Don't worry babe, I will give an Oscar worthy surprised performance, you have nothing to worry about."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Their cab just pulled up! Everybody hide and shut the fuck up!" Nicky shouts from her position peeking between the blinds of Piper's front window. All of the guests quiet down and hide as Nicky turns off the lights.

Suddenly the door opens and Piper steps in to hit the lights. "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALEX!" Everyone yells as the birthday girl steps inside. Alex does a great job of looking surprised like she promised her girlfriend she would and takes Piper's hand with a huge smile on her face. She has never had a surprise party before and it feels wonderful to have all of these people here to celebrate her birthday.

"Wow! Thank you everyone for coming and being here to celebrate with us," Alex announces putting her arm around Piper and pulling her close. "I especially want to thank my beautiful girlfriend, Piper, and my best friend Nicky who I'm assuming are the ones that somehow managed to plan and pull this off," Alex continues with a chuckle.

"Well you only turn thirty once Vause so Blondie and I thought we should go big. Okay everyone help yourself to hors d'oeuvres compliments of the wonderful Gloria and an alcoholic beverage…or two …or three why the hell not it's a PARTY!"

Alex glances around the living room at her friends and family and immediately notices her mom talking to a blonde woman near Piper's kitchen. Alex can only see the back of the person Diane is talking to and she is curious. "Hey Pipes? I'm going to go say him to Mom. Do you know who that is she is talking to over there?" Alex asks pointing toward where her mom is standing.

Piper's gaze follows Alex finger and suddenly she drops the beer that she is holding. "Shit! Alex that's my mom, I would know that hairstyle anywhere. I did invite my parents, but I really didn't think they would come! Let's go save your mom before she is eaten alive by Carol Chapman."

Holding Alex's hand tightly Piper walks toward her mother and Diane. "Mom? I can't believe you came…I mean I'm glad you came, I'm just surprised that's all," Piper says giving her mom an awkward hug. Meanwhile Alex embraces her own mom. "Happy birthday baby," Diane screams as Alex lifts her off the ground in a bear hug. Diane then gives Piper a hug telling her what a nice place she has. There is a moment of uncomfortable silence before Carol breaks it. "Happy birthday Alex."

"Thank you Mrs. Chapman, I'm glad you could make it."

"Is Dad here?" Piper asks her mom with a bit of concern in her voice.

"Yes dear he is, he just went into the kitchen to get some drinks while I get to know Diane a bit-there he is now."

Bill Chapman walks up to the three women with a smile on his face and two glasses of wine in his hands. Handing one to Carol and placing the other one down on a small coffee table, he hugs Piper. "Happy birthday Alex," Bill exclaims pulling the raven haired woman into a hug. Alex was a bit surprised, but returned the hug warmly, "Thank you Bill, how are you feeling? You are definitely looking better than the last time I saw you," Alex laughs remembering when she and Piper had spoken to Bill in his hospital room after his bypass surgery. Bill smiles, "Yes I'm feeling wonderful, in fact I haven't felt this healthy in years-it's amazing what a healthy diet and exercise can do for you!"

"Alex and I have to go mingle and talk with some of the other guests…will you three be alright alone here for a while?" Piper asks with a serious expression on her face.

"For heaven's sake Piper of course we'll be okay! The three of us were actually having a pretty interesting conversation before the two of you walked up. Go…mingle…party…we will talk to you both later," Bill assures his daughter.

Alex puts her arm around Piper's shoulder and steers her away from their parents. "Well that was…interesting to say the least!" Alex laughs giving her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek. "My dad told me that he would work on getting my mom to accept our relationship, but to be honest I thought it was hopeless. Maybe she will come around after all…"

"I love you Pipes and I'm so happy to be starting a new year of my life with you by my side."

"I love you too Al, happy thirtieth babe."

Alex and Piper spend the next two hours chatting with their friends and having a couple of drinks. At about 9:30, Bill and Carol approach the couple. "Piper, honey, we have to take off since we have a long drive to get back home. Thank you for inviting us and happy birthday again Alex." Bill gives Alex a hug while Carol hugs her daughter goodbye. There is a brief awkward moment while Bill hugs Piper and Carol surprises everyone by giving Alex a small quick hug before heading out the door.

Bill winks at Piper and Alex and whispers, "I told you she'd come around. She is really making an effort because she wants you in her life Piper, just give her a little more time okay?"

"I don't know what you have been saying to her Dad, but whatever it is, I think you are a miracle worker!" Piper giggles and kisses her dad on the cheek as he walks out the door behind his wife.

After closing the door, Alex looks into Piper's ocean blue eyes, "Today has been the best birthday that I have ever had. Thanks to you and Nicky, and our friends, and my mom, and your parents-I don't know I just feel like the luckiest women on the planet," Alex whispers and then leans in and kisses Piper. The blonde gets lost in the kiss for moment, but then she remembers that she has one last surprise for Alex.

"Alex, I have one more surprise for you…we are going on a short trip for a three day weekend, but we have to leave pretty soon if we are going to make it to the airport on time."

"The airport? What? Where are we going Pipes? What about _Three Doors_ Down? The weekend is our busiest time! I haven't even packed!"

Piper giggles at all of the questions spewing from Alex's mouth. "Yes, the airport. We are spending the weekend at a romantic bed and breakfast in Napa, I packed for you and Nicky is going to take care of opening and closing the bar for the weekend while we are away." Piper answered all of Alex's questions in one breath.

"Napa! I have always wanted to visit there!"

"I know you mentioned it about a month ago and I did some research and found the bed and breakfast, I hope you're not mad that I'm springing this on you, but I wanted it to be a surprise…especially after I blew the surprise party for you."

"Pipes, this is awesome! I couldn't ask for a better birthday present than spending a romantic weekend in Napa with you! What are we waiting for? Let's get to the airport."


	25. Chapter 25

Nicky dropped the two women off at JFK Alex and Piper take their seats as soon as they board the plane. Piper decided to splurge on first class as well as a deluxe room at the bed and breakfast because she knew that this is a trip Alex has wanted to take for a while. Alex sits down and takes Piper's hand pulling it to her lips, "Thank you for this Pipes…this is a pretty great birthday gift."

"You're welcome Al-although it seems like a present for me too because I get you all to myself for three whole days!" Just then a red headed flight attendant appears and speaks only to Alex while completely ignoring Piper. "Welcome aboard! My name is Kelly and I will be your flight attendant for your flight to San Francisco. Just let me know if I can get you anything." Piper can't help but notice the way this woman is checking out her gorgeous raven haired girlfriend and it pisses her off. "Thank you Kelly," Piper jumps into the conversation, "Could we please have a glass of your best champagne? We are celebrating my beautiful girlfriend's birthday tonight," Piper quips adding a kiss to Alex's cheek just to make herself clear with the flight attendant. Kelly looks startled for a moment but covers nicely, "Oh sure thing, I'll be right back with your champagne." Kelly turns back to Alex and places her hand on the brunette's shoulder, "And a very happy birthday to you," before walking toward the front of the plane to get the champagne and glasses.

"What the fuck is her problem!" Piper hisses, "She was totally checking you out and then even after I made it clear that you were mine, she still had the nerve to touch you!"

Alex chuckles, "Simmer down Pipes, I'm not interested in anybody but you—have I ever told you how hot you are when you get jealous?"

"I'm not jealous, I just think it is so disrespectful of her to hit on you after she knew that you are my girlfriend, but whatever, I'm not going to allow a trampy flight attendant to ruin our getaway!"

"I love you so fuckin much Pipes—even when you deny that you're jealous when you clearly are!" Alex teases the blonde as she leans in for a chaste kiss on the lips. It is as this moment that Kelly returns with their champagne coughing uncomfortably interrupting their kiss. "Here's your champagne, can I get you anything else before takeoff?"

"Thank you, could we maybe get some pillows and a blanket, it's a bit chilly in here and my girlfriend tends to get cold easily," Alex replies making it clear to Kelly that she is not interested and that she is taken. "Absolutely, I be right back with those," Kelly says finally taking the hint and acting professionally. She returns a minute later with two pillows and a large chenille blanket for the couple, and Alex covers both of them with it.

After their flight takes off, Piper shows Alex the website of the Bed and Breakfast that they will be staying on her IPad explaining the room she reserved and all of its features. "As long as I'm with you Pipes, I don't care if we stay in a tent, I just happy to be able to spend this time with you," Alex whispers into her girlfriend's ear. Piper suddenly gets a naughty idea and can't help herself as she reaches slowly between Alex's legs rubbing slow circles over the brunette's jeans. "What are you doing there Pipes?" Alex murmurs into Piper's ear. "I want you so bad and I can't wait anymore," Piper whispers back as she starts unbuttoning Alex's jeans and gliding the zipper down. Alex gasps as Piper's hand slides between her folds. Piper is pleased to find that Alex is already soaking wet as she alternates between stroking her clit and her opening. A soft moan escapes Alex's mouth as Piper slips a finger inside her. "You have to be quiet Al," Piper whispers as she uses her thumb to rub Alex's clit giving the brunette a sexy smile. Alex closes her eyes and bites the inside of her cheek to keep from moaning just as Kelly appears to ask if they need anything. Piper smiles at Kelly and asks about what kind of snacks they have available all while continuing to slide her fingers into Alex's hot core. As Kelly lists off the snacks, Piper can feel the older woman's walls clenching her fingers and she knows that she's ready to come. "We'll take the fresh fruit please," Piper says sweetly as Kelly retreats. "Fuck Pipes! You're killing me here, I don't know how much longer I can be quiet."

"Come babe. I know you're ready I can feel it, just let go." That is all Alex needs as she lets the powerful climax overtake her. To her credit Alex doesn't make any noise as she nearly draws blood from biting her lip so hard. There is nothing sexier than watching her girlfriend come as Piper slows her fingers to allow Alex's to come down from her orgasm. Removing her hand, Piper quickly licks the juices from her fingers as Kelly arrives with their fruit. As soon as they are alone again Alex sighs, "I am so going to get you back for that." "Al, you and I both know that there is no way I can be quiet! I don't want us to get arrested for lewd behavior or anything before we even get to the bed and breakfast!" "You're probably right babe," Alex chortles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Several hours later Piper pulls their rental car into the parking lot of their bed and breakfast. It is a nineteenth century mansion that has been refurbished and it looks gorgeous. Piper checks in and gets the key to their room while Alex carries their luggage. Upon entering the room Piper squeals with excitement. "Oooh it's even better than on the website! Look at our bathtub Al!" says Piper pointing to the large claw foot tub in the corner of the room next to a cozy fireplace. "And check this out!" Piper exclaims opening the sliding glass door to the balcony. On the balcony is a private hot tub overlooking a beautiful, peaceful garden. "It's wonderful Pipes, I can't believe you pulled this off! Thank you again for this," Alex whispers to Piper with a sudden yawn. It's late, nearly 1:30 in the morning, and both women are exhausted. It has been a long and eventful day and while they managed a couple of hours of sleep on the plane, both are ready to get a good night's sleep. Both women collapse on the king sized bed with Piper as Alex's little spoon.

"Happy Birthday baby…I love you so much," Piper mutters just before sleep overcomes her.

"I love you too Pipes," Alex murmurs as she too falls into a deep restful sleep with her arms wrapped around the woman she loves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Piper has a full day planned for Alex and wakes up her love with a tender kiss. Alex smiles and pulls Piper closer melting into the kiss. Alex deepens the kiss sliding her tongue into the blonde's mouth and slipping her hands under her shirt. Piper reluctantly pulls back from the kiss, "Alex baby as much as I want to fuck you right now, we have to get up and get ready because we have reservations for breakfast on the verandah in exactly twenty-eight minutes!" Alex groans and pulls Piper back toward her, "Okay I'll get ready if you give me one more kiss…" Piper giggles and leans in, "I think that can be arranged."

Breakfast was delicious and then Piper and Alex met their private driver for their winery tour. They toured four different wineries and sampled some of the finest wines in the country taking a break in the middle for a private picnic lunch among the beautiful vineyards. After the tour the women returned to the bed and breakfast for their private couples massage in their room before heading to a local Italian restaurant for their dinner reservations. Piper and Alex talk, hold hands, and steal kisses throughout dinner before Piper pays their bill and leaves a generous tip for their waiter. Piper has one more surprise for Alex tonight and she can't wait to get her gorgeous raven haired girlfriend back to their room.

Piper unlocks the door to their room and grabs Alex's hand pulling her inside. There is a roaring fire in the fireplace and candles lit all around the room creating a very romantic mood. The bathtub is filled with water and rose petals floating on top ready and waiting for them. "Wow! Holy fuck Pipes this is awesome! Now get your hot ass naked and get in this tub with me!" Alex rasps stripping off her clothes and stepping into the huge bathtub. Piper grins and quickly removes her clothes and steps into the tub settling down between Alex's legs and leaning back onto her perfect tits. This is heaven on earth, and Piper knows that this is where she wants to be forever, wrapped in Alex's arms.

 **A/N Originally I planned to make their weekend trip one long chapter, but I decided to end here so that I could get this posted today. As always I appreciate your reviews!**


	26. Chapter 26

**I know that it has been a really long time since I updated this story, but life and work got in the way. I want to let my readers know that I have not forgotten about this story, and I fully intend to complete it. I am officially off for the summer and I have several more chapters completed and ready to post, so my plan is to post a chapter every other day or so until it is complete. So since it has been such a long time, I would like to remind my readers that Piper and Alex are in Napa Valley, California for a weekend getaway for Alex's 30** **th** **birthday. The italics below was the last paragraph of Chapter 25.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Piper unlocks the door to their room and grabs Alex's hand pulling her inside. There is a roaring fire in the fireplace and candles lit all around the room creating a very romantic mood. The bathtub is filled with water and rose petals floating on top ready and waiting for them. "Wow! Holy fuck Pipes this is awesome! Now get your hot ass naked and get in this tub with me!" Alex rasps stripping off her clothes and stepping into the huge bathtub. Piper grins and quickly removes her clothes and steps into the tub settling down between Alex's legs and leaning back onto her perfect tits. This is heaven on earth, and Piper knows that this is where she wants to be forever, wrapped in Alex's arms._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They soak quietly for a while just enjoying the skin to skin contact before Alex slowly starts washing Piper's body. Pouring some grapefruit scented body wash into her hands and reaching around her girlfriend, Alex begins rubbing the lather all over the blonde's arms, breasts, and stomach while softly kissing her neck. Piper arches her back to press her breasts further into her lover's hands, while Alex's right hand disappears beneath the water and between Piper's legs. "Shit Alex, that feels so good, but I want to touch you too…" Turning around quickly and straddling the brunette's lap, Piper takes one of Alex's breasts into her hand while taking the other one in her mouth. She sucks hard on the rock hard nipple and pinches the other one roughly between her fingers eliciting a soft low moan from Alex. "I fucking love your tits! I could spend all day touching and kissing them…" Piper mumbles switching her mouth to the other breast leaving a red mark right next to the nipple. Sliding her hand down between their bodies, Alex slips her fingers through Piper's folds as the blonde starts rocking her hips to gain more friction. "Let's get out of this tub and move this party to the bed," Alex whispers in Piper's ear slowly drawing circles on the blonde's clit. "Yes please!" Piper giggles giving Alex one more kiss before standing up and stepping out of the tub. Alex quickly follows grabbing a towel and throwing one to her gorgeous girlfriend.

Minutes later Alex is worshipping Piper's body on the king sized bed kissing every square inch of the blonde before settling between her legs. Piper is already soaking wet and Alex can't resist taking a long slow lick to lap up all of her girlfriend's intoxicating juices. The blonde needs to be very wet for what Alex has planned. Piper's hips buck up as she pulls Alex's head in closer to her aching pussy. Sucking hard on the younger woman's clit until she can't take it anymore, Alex suddenly stops. "Fuck Al why'd you stop! I was so close!" Alex gives Piper a sly smirk and whispers, "Babe? Did you pack the strap on?" Piper's eyes darken slightly with lust, "Yeah I did, it's in my suitcase." Piper jumps out of bed and dashes to her suitcase. After a few seconds of rummaging around in her bag, she proudly removes the strapless strap on that they had last used on Valentine's Day and brings it back to the bed handing it to Alex.

"Uh uh babe, it's all you tonight…"

It took Piper a few seconds to register what Alex just said, "You mean...?"

"Yes Pipes, you have been asking ever since Valentine's if you could use it on me, and we have already determined that I have a hard time saying no to you so…if you want to I mean…you should know, I'm sort of a virgin when it comes to this because NO ONE have ever fucked me with a strap on before."

"Alex, that's so fuckin hot, I can't believe I get to be your first." Piper shyly bites her lip, "can you help me get it in and ready?"

Alex takes the toy from Piper and smiles as she rubs the insertable end against the blonde's center making sure to get it nice and wet before sliding it inside while rubbing her thumb against her clit. Piper moans as her eyes roll back in her head, "Wow this feels amazing—it's poking right against my G-spot, I can't wait to get inside you babe!"

"Holy shit Pipes you look so hot with that in, I want you to fuck me babe," Alex murmurs in that sexy voice of hers as she sits down on the bed edge of the bed, spreads her legs, and begins stroking her clit while never breaking eye contact with Piper. In all truth, Alex is a bit nervous, but she trusts Piper completely and she knows that this is something that the blonde really wants to do – and her girlfriend looks sexy as hell with the dildo standing proudly between her legs.

Piper is so turned on watching Alex touch herself, she can feel her inner walls fluttering around the insert. Slowly she drops to her knees on the floor in front of Alex and begins stroking the brunette's inner thighs staring into her emerald eyes. Piper wants to make sure that her lover is dripping wet so that she will be comfortable during her first time getting fucked with a strap on. The younger woman lets her gaze drop to her girlfriend's gorgeous tits and then to her glistening pussy. Piper's mouth begins to water as she watches several drop Alex's arousal seep out of her pussy and onto the bed. Clearly, Alex is wet enough already, but the blonde can't help herself-she needs to go down on Alex almost as much as she needs her next breath. Piper hurriedly pushes Alex's hand away and buries her face in the older woman's pussy, licking up the up the juices before sucking roughly on her clit. The taste and smell of the brunette is so intoxicating, Piper could stay there all night long. Suddenly, Alex's hips raise up to meet Piper's mouth as a long, loud moan escapes her mouth. "Fuck! Pipes that feels so good…I'm so wet-Fuck me babe!"

That is all the encouragement Piper needs as she pushes Alex backward, up the bed until she is lying on the pillows. The blonde positions herself between Alex's legs with the head of the dildo pressing against her opening. Grabbing hold of Alex's hands and intertwining their fingers, Pipers gazes lovingly into her girlfriend's eyes as she slowly thrusts the shaft inside her. Alex is so wet that there is very little resistance as the dildo slides in. Alex sucks in her breath sharply at the pleasurable intrusion and throws her head back closing her eyes in ecstasy. Piper's insert is pressed deliciously against her front wall, but she wants to give Alex time to adjust before she starts moving. "Alex, look at me," Piper whispers. Alex's opens her eyes and meets Piper's ocean blue orbs with a smirk. "You can start moving Pipes, I'm all good." Piper pulls her hips back until just the head of the shaft is inside Alex and then thrusts it back in, much harder this time receiving a loud moan from her lover. Piper quickly finds a rhythm that Alex is matching thrust for thrust. Every time she slides the dildo inside of Alex, the insert hits her G-spot sending shivers throughout the blonde's entire body while the thought of being the only woman to ever do this to Alex is turning her on even more. She can feel a huge orgasm coming, but she wants to hold off and wait for Alex. Piper quickly lifts Alex left leg and places on her shoulder so that she can penetrate even deeper eliciting even louder moans from the raven haired beauty. "I'm so close babe…don't fucking stop—right there," Alex groans. Piper knows just the thing to send her lover over the edge, sliding her hand between their bodies she strokes Alex's clit. "Come for me baby," Piper whispers. That does the trick, Alex screams loudly as entire body begins to convulse as wave after wave of pleasure sweeps over her. "FUCK PIPES! I'M COMING!" This is just about the hottest thing Piper has ever seen and she finally allows herself to come following Alex over the edge collapsing onto her girlfriend in exhaustion. They lie there for a few minutes with their bodies still joined by the strap on as their heart rates return to normal.

Piper is first to recover and lifts herself off Alex slowly pulling the dildo out earning a small moan of protest from the older woman. "Damn Al, that was so fucking hot…and what made it even better was knowing that I was your first…was it good for you?" Piper trails off as she withdraws the insert from herself then settles down next to Alex. "Fuck yeah babe, that was one hell of an orgasm," Alex whispers with a satisfied grin on her face.

Piper smiles back and taps the bed, "Okay, no roll over and be my little spoon."

"No way Pipes, it's time for me to take some of my dominance back—I'm the big spoon," Alex says with a wink pulling her blonde towards her. For several minutes they just lie together silently before Alex kisses the back of Piper's neck. Piper can tell that there is something on Alex's mind.

"What is it Al?"

Alex takes a deep breath and splutters out what has been on her mind the entire day, "Pipes, I want you to move in with me when we get back home. I mean we basically already live together anyway because we always spend the night at either your place or mine, it would just be more official, and more convenient because all of your things would be at my place-OUR place I mean does that sound like something…"

Piper finds it incredibly cute how nervous her bad ass girlfriend sounds right now so she turns and strokes her cheek. "Alex shut the fuck up for a second, yes, yes, a thousand times yes I want to move in with you," Piper squeals pulling Alex in for a kiss.


	27. Chapter 27

Piper wanted to move into Alex's penthouse as soon as possible when they returned from their trip to Napa, so she recruited Nicky, Lorna, Janae, and Brooke and the six of them were able to get all of Piper's things moved within a few hours. Piper decided not to sell her brownstone, rather she will rent it out temporarily. She does not want to part with the brownstone because it reminds her of her grandmother and she can see raising children there sometime in the future

Over the next two months, Piper and Alex settle into domesticity. Piper loves being able to fall asleep in Alex's arms every night and wake up the same way in the morning. Piper works at the dermatologist's office daily from 9:00 until around 4:00, while Alex tries to make sure she also works the day shift at the bar so that her evenings are free to be spent with her girlfriend. Sometimes they go out for dinner, but mostly the women enjoy staying in and cooking a meal together or ordering take out-just being together.

One evening is early May, Piper arrives home from work in a bad mood. Alex is in the kitchen cooking some pasta when she hears the door slam and Piper yell, "Damn I hate my job! My jackass of a boss treats me like I'm a stupid child and criticizes me in front of the other employees." Piper suddenly appears in the kitchen and plops down at the island on a stool facing Alex. The brunette stirs her marinara sauce and turns down the burner slightly before placing the lid on the pot and walking over to the blonde pulling her into a tight embrace, "I'm sorry you had a bad day babe, how about a glass of wine while you wait for dinner to get done?" Piper gives Alex a weak smile, "Thanks Al, wine sounds great and dinner smells delicious by the way."

Alex gives her a quick kiss before heading to the fridge to get the wine. Pouring a glass for Piper and for herself, Alex returns to the island and sits down across from her girlfriend.

"Pipes, if you are that miserable, why don't you just quit your job and focus on getting Popi up and running?"

"You don't know how much I wish I could do that, but I can't quit my job without another source of income, and with Polly pregnant, she is not able to put as much time into making our products…"

"All the more reason for you to spend more time making your products and trying to get it into some big market stores—Pipes, the bar is doing really well and that's plenty enough income for us to live comfortably for a while. I love you so much and I want you to have the opportunity to follow your dreams, the way I did when I inherited the money from my dad." Alex says grabbing Piper's hand.

A hopeful look enters the blonde's ocean blue eyes, "It is my dream-to own my own business-but I just don't know if I can do it without more help from Polly and she has many other things on her mind right now understandably, I just don't know if it's the right time…"

"Pipes, baby, it may never be the right time, but you won't know if you don't try. You know I do have a business degree and I do know a thing or two about opening my own business. I could help you put some proposals together for when you meet with store executives…I mean only if you would want my help though…"

"Of course I would love for you to help! I love you so fuckin much Alex! Thank you!" Piper squeals in delight leaning forward to give Alex a deep loving kiss. "I'll give the asshole my two week's notice tomorrow!"

Alex chuckles at Piper's wide eyed excitement, "Great then it's settled, now let's eat, I don't know about you, but I'm starving!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About a week later Alex is at _Three Doors Down_ completing inventory when Nicky knocks on her office door, enters, and plops down on the couch against the wall.

"Yo Vause, Janae just showed up, so I gonna head out-I've got a date with Lorna tonight."

"Okay Nick thanks, hey where are you taking her?"

"Well her birthday is coming up and I managed to snag us two tickets to "West Side Story" on Broadway, plus I have dinner reservations at Red's Russian Steakhouse."

Alex chortles, "I never thought I'd see the day when Nicky fuckin Nichols shells out actual fucking money to see a Broadway show!"

"Shut the fuck up Vause, I guess we're both whipped huh? Nicky retorts playfully.

Alex is quiet for a moment, but there is something she has been needing to talk to Nicky about and what better time than right now?

"Nicky, I need you to do something for me, and I need you to not give me shit about it," Alex relates to her best friend.

"You know I would do pretty much anything for ya Stretch, but as for not giving you shit? Come on Vause, that's like my job and you know it!" Nicky teases.

"I'm serious Nick! Can I count on you or not?"

"Oh shit Vause this sounds serious! You're not dying or something are you?"

"No Nicky, I'm not dying…I need you to come with me downtown this afternoon to pick out an engagement ring for Pi"

"HOLY SHIT VAUSE! YOU'RE GOING TO PROPOSE! What happened to my best friend who emphatically told me that she would never get married because-and I quote-Fucking one person for the rest of your life is fucking unnatural and why would anyone make that choice?"

"Nicky, you know that Piper is different and she has been ever since she walked in this bar five months ago. I love her-so fucking much that it scares me sometimes. I can't imagine ever wanting to fuck anyone else ever again. She even has me rethinking the possibility of having children someday! God! There really is nothing I wouldn't do for this girl…"

"Well you have officially turned into Vausey the Softie, but in all seriousness, Chapman is awesome and I see how happy she has made you, so I'm happy for you I really am, and of course I will go with you to pick out her ring. When are you thinking about popping the question?"

"I haven't really thought that far ahead yet? I so fuckin nervous Nick, what if she says no?"

"Vause, you have to be kidding me! Of course she going to say yes! Don't you even see the way she looks at you? I mean it's actually kind of disgusting sometimes!"

"Thanks Nichols, oh and by the way my mom wants you to come to Mother's Day Brunch with us on Sunday, maybe we can go ring shopping afterwards?"


	28. Chapter 28

The alarm goes off early on Sunday morning. Piper groans and pulls her pillow over her head as Alex clumsily reaches for the night stand and hits the snooze button. Alex decides to let Piper sleep for a few more minutes as she thinks about what a huge day this is-this is the day that she will buy Piper an engagement ring! If someone would have told Alex even six months ago that she would be living with her girlfriend and buying her a ring, she would have laughed in their faces, but then a hot, blue eyed blonde walked into her bar and everything changed.

Alex reaches over and pulls the pillow off Piper's head and receives a mumble of protest from the blonde. "Come on Pipes, we need to get up. It's Mother's Day, you promised your dad that you would show up for family brunch downtown and Nicky and I are meeting my mom at the diner," Alex whispers gently pulling Piper into her embrace. Slowly Piper's eyes open and she gives Alex her pouty look that the raven haired woman finds incredibly adorable.

"Al, I don't want to go! I want to go to brunch with you, Diane, and Nicky! I am so not in the mood to put up with my mom's pretentious attitude today, plus I don't want to upset Diane by not showing up."

"Pipes, I already explained to my mom that you have a family thing today, she understands, plus I signed both our names on the card. You know you cannot let your dad down by not showing up, and even you have to admit that your mom has been making an effort to accept you-us as a couple," Alex says remembering Carol's awkward hug at her surprise birthday party a couple months ago and more recently, the four of them had dinner at Tavern on the Green where Piper's mom had been surprisingly cordial toward both of them.

"Argghh okay, but can we at least have shower sex before we leave?" Piper asks innocently giving Alex her Bambi eyes that she knows the brunette can't resist.

"Yes babe…we can have shower sex, but you need to come quickly because we have like thirty minutes before we need to be out the door."

Piper winks at Alex and jumps out of the bed stripping off her tank top and boy shorts along the way, "Come on Al, you know I come quicker than you do, you're the one that needs to hurry up!" Alex hears the water start in the bathroom, "Alex! Come on! Time's ticking away!" Piper shouts from the shower. Alex smiles and shakes her head, getting out of bed and joining her girlfriend in the shower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Exactly thirty-seven minutes later, Alex and Piper dressed and ready to leave after their quickie in the shower. Alex brews them each a cup of coffee from their Keurig and pours them into travel cups as well as one for Nicky before grabbing Piper's hand and leading her out of the penthouse and to the elevator. Alex offers to drop Piper off at the restaurant on her way out of town, but Piper decides it will be much easier if she takes the subway. Alex presses the button for the fifth floor as well as the lobby before pulling Piper in for a tender kiss. "You will make it through this Pipes, it will be over before you know it. Just don't let her get to you okay? And please tell Carol I said Happy Mother's Day, I need all the brownie points I can get!" Alex murmurs with a chuckle into the blonde's ear. Piper wraps her arms around the older woman for one last hug before the elevator stops on Nicky's floor. "I love you Al, tell Diane Happy Mother's Day for me too, and tell her I love her!" "I will Pipes, I love you too, see you in a few hours!" The door of the elevator closes and Alex begins walking down the hallway toward Nicky's apartment. Stopping in front of number 523, Alex knocks loudly, "Hey Nichols it's me! I brought you coffee!"

A moment later the door opens, "You are ten minutes late Vause…let me guess how many orgasms were had this morning to cause this," shouts the wild haired woman with a shit-eating grin on her face grabbing her coffee from her friend.

"Shut the fuck up Nicky, and not that it's any of your business, but the number is three."

"Damn! You two are something else, for your sake I hope that doesn't change when you put a ring on it," Nicky replies jokingly.

"So hey, how was your date the other night? Was Lorna surprised?"

"Stretch, she was floored that I shelled out for premier seats to the show and she raved about the filet mignon at Red's—and then I got laid three times that night, so it was a pretty fuckin good night if I do say so myself!" Alex laughs at her best friend. Nicky can be disgusting and brash sometimes, but underneath it all she has a heart of gold. "Let's go Nichols, I don't want to keep mom waiting, especially on Mother's Day!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a quick detour to a local farmer's market to buy her mom a bouquet of flowers, Alex and Nicky show up at _Harriet's_ _Waffle House_ at 9:59. Walking into the diner, Alex and Nicky immediately spot Diane in their booth in the back corner. "Sorry we're a little late Mom, Piper and I overslept this morning." "Overslept? Is that a new term for ravaging each other that I've never heard of before?" Nicky asks crudely. Diane just laughs, "Honey you're not late, I was just early," Diane gets up to give her daughter a hug. "Nicky! I'm so glad you could join us today. You know that ever since you and Alex became friends, I think of you as my daughter also." Diane lets go of Alex and pulls Nicky in for a huge bear hug.

Alex hands her mom the bouquet of flowers, "Happy Mother's Day Mom!" "Oh Allie these are just beautiful, you didn't have to buy me anything, I just love spending time with you-with both of you," Diane clarifies looking from Alex to Nicky. "I just wish Piper could have joined us as well, but I know she needed to spend today with her own mother…" "She really wanted to come Mom, and she made me promise to tell you Happy Mother's Day and that she loves you." Diane's eyes well up a little, "Well make sure you tell her thank you and that I love her too…now how about we order some food, I'm famished!" The three women enjoy brunch and conversation for the next hour or so before Diane asks Alex and Nicky what they have planned for the rest of the day. "Actually Mom, we are headed downtown to do something very important and I'm hoping you will come with us…"

Diane glances curiously from her daughter to Nicky and then back to Alex again. "Of course hon, what are you two up to?" "Well Mom…I'm going to ask Piper to marry me and we are going to pick out her engagement ring," Alex blurts out quickly. Diane literally screams jumping up from the booth and running around to hug her daughter excitedly, "Ahhhh Alex! Yea! I'm so happy for you, Piper's wonderful, and you guys are so good together! I'm just glad you finally came to your senses and abandoned your anti-relationship and anti-marriage attitude!" "Relax Mom, she hasn't said yes yet so it's far from a done deal," Alex stammers averting her eyes slightly. "Oh come on Allie! You can't be serious! Of course she will say yes! Have you even seen the way she looks at you?" Alex makes eye contact with Nicky and both women burst out laughing. "I'm confused…what's so funny?" Diane asks Alex and Nicky. "I told her the EXACT same thing!" Alex pays for the brunch and the three women pile into Alex's SUV and head downtown to the jewelry store.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex became slightly overwhelmed after entering the jewelry story and seeing the vast number if engagement rings available. She really has no idea what she is looking for, but she is hoping she will know when she sees "the one." The brunette wanders around glancing into the glass display cases remaining very quiet when either Diane or Nicky point out rings simply replying with, "Yeah that's nice," or "Yeah that's pretty." Alex is about to give up hope at this store when she spots it. The ring is a two carat princess cut diamond ring. The band is platinum with smaller princess cut diamonds surrounding the center. Alex sucks in her breath, "This is it," she whispers to herself, "This ring is Piper."

Suddenly Alex is pulled out of her trance when she hears Nicky say loudly, "CHAPMAN what the hell are you doing here?" Alex's heart drops all the way to her stomach as she spins away from the glass display case. "Nicky? Wow what a small world!" Finally spotting Alex and then Diane, Piper rushes over and gives Alex a hug and then Diane. "What are you guys doing here?" Piper asks looking from Alex to Diane to Nicky and back to Alex again. Diane jumps in, "Oh Piper honey, it is so good to see you! We are here because that stubborn daughter of mine insists on buying me a new pair of earrings for Mother's Day, even though I told her it was unnecessary!" Alex finally takes a breath as her mom saves her surprise.

Alex puts her arm around Piper's waist and kisses her cheek, "What are you doing here Pipes?" "Oh I was just heading back to the subway when I decided to stop in to see if they would be able to fix the clasp on my necklace that broke during brunch," Piper explains holding up the necklace in her hand. Diane gives Alex a sly look and steers Piper to the other side of the store to ask if her clasp can be fixed. Alex quickly grabs Nicky by the arm and pulls her toward the ring she had found just as Piper walked in. "This is the one Nick! When I saw it I just knew that I had to get it for Piper." "Damn Vause! That is beautiful! Thank God your mom thought of that excuse so quickly, you and I were just standing there dumbfounded!" Nicky laughs, "I don't think Piper suspects anything, I think your secret is still safe!" Alex quickly glances over her shoulder to make sure Piper is still distracted by Diane and the jeweler, before grabbing the attention of the woman behind the counter, "Excuse me," Alex whispers, "I want to buy this ring for my girlfriend, but I want it to be a surprise and she's actually right over there getting her necklace fixed. Can I put down a deposit to hold this ring and I will return tomorrow to buy it?" The woman whose name is Mille smiles, "Congratulations! And yes of course, I will just need a deposit of $1,000 and we can hold it for you for up to three days." Alex smiles back, "Okay, I will also be buying my mother over there a pair of earrings so when she picks out the pair she wants, you can just add them to the $1,000 deposit and put it on this," Alex hands the woman her American Express card.

Alex and Nicky quickly rejoin Piper and Diane on the other side of the store. "Hey babe! Good news they are fixing my necklace right now, and your mom found a pair of earring that she loves!" "That's great Pipes!" Alex gets the attention of Mille, "Excuse me, Millie? My mom has found a pair of earring that she would like. Can you please ring them up for us while we wait for my girlfriend's necklace?" "No problem Ms. Vause," Millie responds and proceeds to remove the earrings from the case. While Nicky has Piper distracted with information about her date the other night with Lorna, Alex gently pulls her mom aside and whispers, "I found it mom! This is the ring that I'm going to give Piper when I ask her to be my wife," subtly pointing out the ring. "Oh Alex, it's gorgeous and I couldn't be happier for you! I'm just sorry you ended up having to buy my earrings as well" Diane laughs. "Are you kidding Mom? Your quick thinking saved my surprise for Piper, you are the best mom in the world and you deserve it."


	29. Chapter 29

**YES! Finally a release date! My plan is to have this entire fic complete by July 27** **th** **because we will all have much better things to do then! Tentatively, I'm thinking that this will end around chapter 35 or so. I'm having a bit of writer's block when it comes to the proposal, so this is a smutty filler chapter until I can get it worked out. As always I appreciate your reviews and any suggestions for the proposal. Thank you all and enjoy!**

Several minutes later, Millie returns with Alex's American Express card and the receipt for her to sign. Alex quickly signs her name on the slip hoping Piper doesn't notice the $1,000 deposit in addition to the earrings she purchased for her mom. Alex takes Piper's hand, gives her a kiss on the cheek, and leads her toward the door with Diane and Nicky following closely behind. The four women walk the two blocks back to Alex's SUV and pile inside. Diane insists on sitting in back with Nicky so that Piper can have the front seat next to Alex.

So babe how did it go with your parents today?" Alex asks Piper while rubbing circles on the back of the blonde's hand.

"Surprisingly well actually, my mother didn't seem as uptight as she usually is and she even laughed at Cal's stupid jokes…and she even asked about you-actually, she wants us to come over on the weekend before my birthday for a small family and friends barbeque/birthday get together…will you come?"

"Of course I'll come babe, I wouldn't miss it for the world," Alex says glancing quickly to her right to look at Piper. It will also be a good opportunity for Alex to speak with Bill and Carol to hopefully get their blessing to ask Piper to marry her. Piper turns around in her seat, "Diane…I would love it if you could come also," then looks toward Nicky, "And you and Lorna too of course."

"I'll be there Piper that sounds like a fun time" Diane says with a smile.

"Count us in Chapman, as long as boss lady gives us the day off, you can count on me and Lorna being there…I'm never one to pass up barbeque and free beer and Lorna was just talking about how she would like to spend more time with you and Vause."

Pulling into Diane's driveway, Nicky jumps out and makes a beeline for the house, "I'll be right back, I gotta piss like a racehorse!" Diane laughs at the wild haired woman and presses the garage door opener to let Nicky in. The remaining three women get out of the car and slowly walk toward the door. "Happy Mother's Day Mom, I love you," Alex says wrapping her mom in a huge hug, and whispers in her mom's ear, "And thank you for coming ring shopping with me and for coming up with that excuse so quickly!" Diane gives her daughter a kiss on the cheek, "I love you too Allie, and thank you for these beautiful earrings, they were completely unnecessary, but I love them just the same."

Diane then turns toward Piper pulling her daughter's soon-to-be fiancée into a hug, "Honey, I'm so glad we ran into you today, it was wonderful to spend a little bit of time with you." "Happy Mother's Day Diane, you know I really feel like you're my mom too…thank you for welcoming me into your and Alex's lives," Piper says with a blush and averts her eyes. Diane smiles and whispers into the blonde's ear, "Piper, you are the best thing that has happened to Alex in a very long time, and I love you for making her so happy."

Just then the tornado that is Nicky Nichols comes running back outside, "Sorry about that, I guess I drank too much coffee today or something…anyway, Diane-happy Mother's Day and as always thanks for letting me tag along with you and Alex." "Diane hugs Alex's best friend, "Nicky you know you're like a daughter to me and I absolutely love it when you can join us sometimes." With that Alex, Piper, and Nicky get back into Alex's car and wave to Diane as they drive off back toward the city. Once they arrive back in the underground parking garage for their apartment building, Alex and Piper head for the elevator while Nicky heads up the stairs to street level, "I'm going to the bar to wait for Lorna's shift to be over, you guys want to order a pizza for dinner, maybe watch Netflix or something?"

"Sure come on up when Lorna gets off and we'll decide what kind of pizza to order," Piper says.

"Yeah Nichols go get your girl and we'll see you in a while, I'll leave the door unlocked for you guys just come on in when you get here," Alex shouts over her shoulder to her best friend just as the elevator arrives. About an hour later, there is a loud pounding on their apartment door followed by the loud shouts of Nicky, "If you guys are naked or something, get yourselves clothed because we're coming in and I have no desire to see Vause's pasty white ass this evening!" Piper laughs, "Come on in Nicky, we're decent!" The front door swings open and Nicky walks in carrying two rather large pizzas followed by Lorna carrying a bottle of red wine and a six pack of beer.

"Dinner and drinks are on us tonight, I got one pizza with sausage and mushroom and the other with green pepper, onion, and olives—so pick your poison!" Nicky places the pizzas on the kitchen counter top. Piper shuffles to the cabinets to get plates and wine glasses and then to the counter to open the pizzas, "Thanks guys, I'm starving!" Alex gets their bottle opener and pours everyone a glass of wine before holding up her glass, "To great friends and great food! Cheers!" One bottle of wine, a six pack of beer, and one and a half pizzas later, the two couples are cuddled up with blankets and pillows on opposite ends of the couch ready for some Netflix. About half way through _The Santa Clarita Diet_ , Alex begins feeling very horny and can't resist teasing Piper a little bit. Pulling a blanket over them, the brunette slowly begins stroking the blonde's inner thigh. Alex smirks when she hears Piper's breath hitch in her throat she loves how responsive her girlfriend is to her touches. She keeps this up for several minutes as Piper shifts her legs subtly so that Alex's hand is now millimeters from her aching core. Pretending to watch the show, Alex moves her hand to the waistband of Piper's leggings and slides her hand in caressing the blonde's pussy through the thin fabric of her thong which is already soaking wet with arousal. Piper's eyes close and she bites her lower lip softly to keep from moaning out loud while Alex continues her ministrations for the next ten minutes or so until the show ends. Lorna yawns loudly and Nicky stands up pulling Lorna up by the hand. "We'd better get going Lorna, it's been a long fuckin day, I'm beat, and these two obviously want to fuck—they're like jackrabbits I tell you!" Nicky teases as Piper and Lorna head to the kitchen to box up the remaining pizza. Nicky whispers to Alex, "Plus red wine usually makes Lorna horny, so I'm hoping I'm going to get laid tonight as well!" Alex laughs and walks her friends to the door locking it behind them.

Walking back to the kitchen expecting to find Piper, Alex is surprised when she finds the kitchen and the living room empty. "Pipes! Where'd you go?" Receiving no answer, Alex becomes a bit worried, maybe Piper's sick or maybe mad for some reason. The brunette opens their bedroom door and immediately sucks in her breath, Piper is completely naked on their bed with her legs spread wide playing with her clit. "Fuck Pipes, are you trying to kill me here, that's so fuckin hot!" "You didn't seem too concerned that you were 'killing' me earlier…so now your punishment is you have to watch me pleasure myself and you are not allowed to touch me or yourself until I say so-do you understand the rules Alex?" Alex nods her head this new side of Piper is really turning her on. Sliding one long finger inside her pussy Piper continues, "A nod is not good enough, I need words Alex-I'll ask you again do you understand the rules?" Alex swallows hard, "Yes Piper I understand the rules." "Good now take off your clothes-slowly, but remember do not touch yourself!"

Licking her lips Alex lifts her shirt slowly up and over her head leaving her in a black lace push-up bra that she knows Piper loves on her. Reaching behind her back, the raven haired woman unhooks her bra and lets it fall off her shoulders lifting her eyes to watch the younger woman's reaction. Piper's blue eyes darken slightly with lust and her resolve is slowly going out the window when she sees her girlfriend's gorgeous tits, but she just continues to draw small circles on her clit and moans softly. Alex starts to unbutton her jeans, but Piper stops her, "Leave them on for now and get your fucking hot ass over here." Alex walks over to the side of their bed and can feel a small puddle building up inside her jeans. "Do you want to touch yourself Alex?" Piper asks sweetly as she slowly thrust two fingers inside her pussy. "Fuck yeah…so much," the brunette growls. "Okay, you can touch your tits, but not the nipples!" Alex immediately starts rubbing the undersides of her breasts avoiding the nipples like Piper said, pushing them up and together because she knows this will drive the blonde crazy. Piper begins pumping her fingers harder in and out of her hot core as she watches Alex play with her tits. Alex moans softly and licks her lips.

Piper has had enough solo action and needs her lover's fingers and mouth on her right now, "That's enough Alex, stop touching yourself," the brunette groans in frustration as Piper removes her fingers from her own pussy and crawls to the edge of the bed and rubs her soaking wet fingers over Alex's lips. Alex greedily opens her mouth and sucks Piper's fingers clean. Alex leans in for a kiss, but Piper surprises her by turning her head, "You are going to finish what you fucking started earlier in the living room Alex," Piper purrs, as she reclines on the pillows pushing her chest out toward Alex. "Get up here and suck my tits." Alex doesn't wait for Piper to change her mind and make her keep watching. She crawls up the bed placing her thigh between her girlfriend's legs and leans over and takes one of Piper's aching breasts in her mouth running her tongue in circles around the areola before sucking hard on the nipple eliciting a the sexiest moan from the blonde before repeating on the other breast bit giving this one a gentle bite. "Fuck Alex! I said suck not bite! Although it did feel really fucking good so I'll let it go-this time." Alex can feel Piper's wetness soaking through her jeans onto her thigh as she continues kissing and sucking her tits. "I need your tongue further south-RIGHT NOW!" Piper growls. Alex decides this might be a good chance to get some of her power back, with a smile Alex starts licking and sucking her way around Piper's flat, toned stomach, but to the blonde's dismay, Alex's attentions remained on her stomach. Piper groans, "Alex…" Alex stops, smirks, and looks Piper innocently in the eyes, "You said you wanted my tongue further south, and well your stomach is further south than your tits so…" "Okay smartass, I want you to suck my clit while you fuck me with two fingers—is that specific enough for you?" Alex smiles and winks at Piper before moving her way down to her lover's center. Piper is glistening with desire and Alex can't wait another minute to get a taste tracing a line from her pussy to her clit with her tongue. Taking the aching bud in her mouth, Alex swirls her tongue around it and sucks it roughly as Piper's hips lift up off the bed. Alex can tell that Piper is very close so she slips two fingers inside while she continues sucking the blonde's clit. "Oh fuck! That feels soooooo good! Oh my god Alex—don't fucking stop—I'm cumming!" Piper's entire body spasms as her orgasm takes over. Slowly Alex kisses her way back up Piper's body giving her a knowing smirk, "Was that what you had in mind Pipes?"


	30. Chapter 30

Alex wakes up the next morning and reaches out for Piper only to find her side of the bed empty and cold. She frowns reaching for her glasses on the nightstand and checking the time on the alarm clock-6:12 A.M. After a night of amazing sex including a very hot and dominate Piper, Alex just wants to cuddle her girl this morning for a while before the day starts. Today is a big day for both women, it is Piper's last day at the dermatologist's office before she starts working on PoPi full time and Alex needs to go back to the jewelry store to officially buy Piper's engagement ring. Glancing back toward Piper's side, she smiles when she finds a note propped up on the pillow.

Good morning babe,

I decided to go for a run this morning before my last day at Dr. Asshole's office, I had a surprising amount of energy when I woke up considering our marathon session last night ;) You were sleeping so peacefully that I didn't want to wake you up, don't eat breakfast—I will bring home food from the deli on the corner. I should be back around 6:30 or so, love you!

XOXOXO Pipes

The brunette's heart flutters in her chest, she can't wait to get back to the jewelry store and actually leave with Piper's ring in her possession. Ever since she found the ring yesterday, she has been rolling around ideas in her head for how she wants to propose. She just wants it to be perfect and memorable and something that they will remember forever. It suddenly dawns on Alex that she doesn't know Piper's ring size and she wants it to fit perfectly when she asks her to be her wife. Thinking quickly, Alex jumps out of bed, still completely naked from last night, and moves across their bedroom to Piper's jewelry box. Lifting the lid, Alex finds a ring that she has seen the blonde wear on occasion and slips it into her purse for sizing purposes. Throwing on a tank top, with no bra because she knows it will drive Piper crazy, and shorts, the brunette heads to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee to wait for Piper to return from her run with breakfast. Sitting down on a stool Alex begins sipping her coffee as she hears the front door open and close followed by Piper's shouts, "Babe I'm home! Get up I've got food-lots of food! I hope you're hungry!"

Walking into the kitchen, Piper spots her girlfriend by the coffee machine, "Oh good you are up, I see you found my note," says the blonde as she places the bags of food on the counter. Piper's eyes are immediately drawn to her lover's nipples that are prominently on display in her skimpy tank top. "See something you like Pipes?" Alex says with a smirk handing the blonde a cup of coffee. "Fuck Alex! You know what your tits do to me…and that tank top aagghhh!" Alex chuckles and wraps her arms around Piper's waist to give her a good morning kiss. Piper's hands snake to the bottom of Alex's tank top and tease their way under. The brunette groans and grabs Piper's hands stopping them from moving higher, "As tempting as this is, we really need to eat breakfast and get moving. I have a distributor showing up at 7:00 this morning and you cannot be late on your last day!" Piper moves her hands to the outside of Alex's tank top and cups her breasts feeling her nipples harden in the center of her palms, "What's he going to do fire me? "Pipes…" Alex moans in the blonde's ear, "Maybe you can be late, but if I'm not there for this delivery we won't have enough beer, tequila, and vodka to get through the week." Piper looks up at Alex with a pouty look, but stops her ministrations, "Okay, but to be continued later! And I want this tank top worn much more frequently!" "Yes Ma'am!" Alex chortles, "So what did you get us for breakfast? I'm starving!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the distributor left, Alex busies herself stocking the shelves, completing her next purchasing order, and finally completing the payroll before locking up and heading to the jewelry store. "Good morning Ms. Vause," Millie greeted Alex when she walked in, "Let me get your ring out for you, I'll meet you at that table over there," the woman said pointing toward the back of the store. Alex's heart was pounding in her chest as Millie walked over and placed the ring down in front of her. The ring is even more beautiful than Alex remembered from yesterday and she can envision her gorgeous blonde with it on her finger.

Alex was so lost in thought that she didn't hear Millie ask her the question the first time, "Ms. Vause?"

"Oh…I'm sorry I was just thinking about his ring on my girlfriend's finger, what did you say?"

"Do you know what size ring your girlfriend wears? We can size it for you for no additional cost."

"Yes…I mean no, I don't know the size, but I brought one of her rings with me for sizing." Alex stammers as she reached into her purse to give Millie the ring.

Placing the ring Alex brought with her on the ring sizer, Millie smiles, "Size 6, and it just so happens that this ring is also a size 6, so no sizing should be necessary- of course once you give it to her if she wants to adjust the fit she can always bring it in."

"Thank you Millie, for everything," Alex says handing the woman her credit card.

Leaving the store with Piper's ring, Alex feels a sense of excitement that she has never felt before, but she has never been so sure of anything in her entire life-she can't wait to ask the blonde to marry her. Returning to _Three Doors Down_ Alex enters her office and takes the ring out of the bag and just stares at it for a while. Suddenly she is pulled out of her reverie when Nicky pokes her head around the corner. "Hey Vause, I didn't expect you to be here, I thought you were going to pick up Blondie's ring, not getting cold feet are…HOLY SHIT! You got it already?" Nicky shouts practically running over to Alex's desk. "Damn Vause that is one hell of a ring, it looks even better than it did in the display case." Nicky whistles. "So when do you think you will pop the question? Do you know how you are going to do it yet? Fuck man, I can't believe you are going to get married, I can honestly say I never thought I'd see it."

"First I'm going to ask her parents for their blessing when we go to that barbeque that Piper mentioned yesterday. Then I have an idea on how and when I want to ask her, but I have to talk to Joe first.

"Joe…As in Joe Caputo?" Nicky asks cautiously.

"The one and only," Alex replies dryly.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N There is a flashback in this chapter and it is in italics. We are getting close to the end of this fic although there is still quite of bit of plot and some angst, but it looks like the last chapter will be 35 or 36. I think I finally have the proposal worked out which will be coming in the next chapter or two. I always appreciate reviews and thank you for reading! Enjoy!**

"What do you want to talk to that asshole for?" Nicky asks her raven haired friend.

"Oh come on Nichols, he's not so bad," Alex replies giving Nicky a playful punch in the arm, "Especially since he started dating that Figueroa woman from his firm."

"Are you serious Stretch? He is a dirty old man that hits on anything with a tits and a pussy, and who names their band Side Boob anyways, what could you possibly have to talk to him about?"

Alex laughs remembering when she first met Joe Caputo almost 7 years ago.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Alex sighs to herself as she grabs a rag to wipe up the bar. Three Doors Down has been open now almost a year and she has slowly begun to establish a group of regulars, but she has decided she needs to do something to get more people to come in if the bar is going to make it. It is a pretty dead Wednesday night so Alex has sent most of her staff home early leaving only herself, Nicky, and Gloria in the kitchen. Looking towards the end of the bar, Alex spots a middle aged man dressed sharply in a designer suit and tie wallowing in a drink._

 _Walking over Alex asks, "Hey you okay down here? Need a refill or maybe some food?"_

 _The man looks up and sort of half smiles, "Yeah another Jack and Coke would be great, I'm Joe by the way, Joe Caputo" the man reaches out his hand to shake Alex's._

 _Alex shakes his hand, "Nice to meet you Joe, I'm Alex. I've never seen you in here before," she says as she begins making his drink._

" _Yeah this is the first time I've come in, I mean I drive by everyday on my way home from work, but today something drew me inside—I like it here, I think I'll be coming by more often, especially if all the bartenders are as beautiful as you…"_

 _Finished mixing the drink Alex sets it down in front of the man and adds it to his tab, "Thanks for the compliment, but you should know I'm all gay all the time so no matter how much you compliment me, you will not be getting in my pants," Alex replies with a smile and a wink._

 _Joe coughs and widens his eyes, "Oh wow! I'm sorry you are just so hot-I mean you don't look like a lesbian…I mean…I'm just gonna shut up now."_

 _Alex chuckles as she continues cleaning up the bar area and leaves to make sure her other customers are not in need of refills before returning to Joe._

" _Hey would you mind asking the owner if he is open to the idea of live music in here? I have a band and we are looking for some cool local bars play in…you know to get our music out there, hopefully get a following."_

 _Alex smirks, "Well I could, but you just asked HER and believe it or not I was just pondering ways to get more people than just our regulars to come in and give us a try and I think live music might just do the trick!"_

" _You own this bar?! Oh wow I just keep making a bigger ass of myself don't I?"_

 _Alex laughs, "It's okay Joe so tell me a little bit about this band of yours and the type of music you play."_

 _Well we are called Side Boob and we play sort of a mix of rock and alternative types of music. We do some covers of some well- known bands as well as some of our own material that we write ourselves."_

" _Side Boob?" Alex stifles a giggle, "Wow that is sure an interesting name for a band, do you mind if I ask how you came up with it?"_

" _Well who doesn't like a little side boob right?" Joes says with a wry smile on his face as his head whips around to follow Nicky as she walks by to get a new bottle of vodka._

" _Sorry Joe, she's gay as well, but on the plus side I think we all like a little side boob…" Alex says with a final wink._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex shakes herself back into the present and realizes Nicky is still standing at her desk waiting for an answer. "Joe owes me a favor since his band has really taken off and it is due in large part to me allowing him to play here, I intend to cash that favor in…" Alex replies searching for Caputo's number in her cell phone and hitting send. The phone rings several times before it is answered as Nicky listens to Alex's side of the conversation,

"Joe? Hey it's Alex from _Three Doors Down_ "

"Oh I'm great how about you?

"Been awhile since we've seen you, are you guys too big now to play in my measly old bar?"

"Yeah that's great, you guys up for maybe playing a set here this weekend?

"That sounds great, I will put together some posters so that my customers know to expect you on Saturday night."

Oh and Joe I have a huge favor to ask…do you still have that yacht you showed me pictures of a few years ago?

"You do, great…I was wondering if I could borrow it for a night sometime in early June?"

"Awesome! Thanks Joe and I'll see you on Saturday night"

Alex ends the call on her cell phone and grins at Nicky who is giving her an incredulous look. "What do you have planned Vause?"

"It's still coming together in my head, but when I get it all planned out I will let you know okay? And for the time being I am going to leave this beauty here in my safe," Alex smiles holding up Piper's diamond engagement ring.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piper smiles as she walks out of the doctor's office for the last time. Finally, she is taking a step in the right direction getting away from this dead end job and pursuing her dream of opening her own business. She knows she would never have had the courage to do this if it wasn't for Alex encouraging and supporting her with this huge decision. "My life is pretty amazing right now," Piper thinks to herself as she enters the subway for the short fifteen minute ride home. Piper's face lights up with a huge smile when she sees a text from Alex.

 **Alex: (5:13 P.M.)** Babe- I hope your last day went well and I can't wait to see you! I'm cooking dinner for us, so get your sexy-self home as soon as you can! Love you :)

With her heart fluttering in her chest, Piper replies immediately to her love

 **Piper: (5:13 P.M.)** Yea! I'm so hungry right now, I think I could eat a horse! What are you making? I'm on the way right now, just got on the subway. Can't wait to get home so I can kiss the cook ;) XOXOX

Piper giggles to herself thinking about the apron that Alex loves to wear which features a huge picture of Gene Simmons with the line KISS the cook.

 **Alex: (5:14 P.M.)** It's a surprise, although I can assure you it's not a horse! See you soon! (kiss emoji)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking into their apartment, Piper's nose is immediately struck with the mouth-watering smells of Alex's chicken parmigiana.

"Al! I'm home! Wow that smells delicious!" Piper yells toward the kitchen dropping her keys and purse on the small table by the door. Walking into the kitchen she sees her girlfriend standing in front of the stove finishing up her secret recipe marinara sauce. Moving quietly across the room, Piper wraps her arms around Alex's waist from behind and leans forward to kiss her on the cheek. Turning around and pulling the blonde closer for a proper kiss.

After a moment Alex pulls away and walks toward the living room, "Wait right here, I have something for you." Piper smiles and sits down on one of the stools at the center island. Alex returns about thirty second later with a large bouquet of red, pink, and white roses.

"Alex! These are beautiful! What are they for?" Piper questions.

"Well this is a pretty big day for you, leaving your job to focus on PoPi full time, I just wanted you to know that I will love and support you through everything… I know it's kinda cheesy, but you apparently have that effect on me!"

"Babe, thank you, I don't know how I got so lucky to find you, but I am so glad I did," Piper whispers leaning in to give the brunette a sexy kiss. Alex groans and pulls away, "As tempting as this is, I have slaved away over the stove for two hours and some gorgeous blonde told me she was starving, so what do you say we eat?"

Suddenly it is Piper's turn to groan as Alex removes her apron and the blonde sees that she's wearing the same sexy tank top she was wearing this morning-with no bra.

"Is there a problem Pipes?" Alex asks innocently with that damn sexy voice of hers, "You told me this morning that you wanted me wear this tank top much more frequently."

"Oh so now I see what the flowers were for, you were apologizing in advance for trying to kill me with your sexiness," Piper jokes sarcastically.

Alex laughs as she brings Piper a plate of food and a glass of white wine. "Eat your food babe, because I'm planning on eating you for dessert," the brunette whispers with a wink and a smirk.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N Ok I know it's been a week so here's a bit of a longer chapter for you! The next chapter will be the proposal so stay tuned for that. As always I appreciate reviews and thank you for continuing to read. Enjoy!**

"Pipes! Come on babe we're gonna be late!" Alex yells from the kitchen where she is packing potato salad and Piper's famous double fudge peanut butter brownies for the Chapman family barbeque in honor of the blonde's birthday next week. "I'll be there in a minute Al…calm down, we don't want to be the first ones there!" Piper shouts back from their bathroom where she is putting the finishing touches on her hair and makeup. Alex sighs and shakes her head, if only Piper knew the real reason she was so on edge today. The brunette has decided to use this opportunity to ask Bill and Carol for their blessing to ask Piper to marry her and she doesn't want to get on Carol's bad side by showing up late.

Scooting into the bathroom and wrapping her arms around Piper's waist and kissing her neck, the brunette whispers, "Baby, you look hot, your hair is perfect, and your makeup is on point, can we please go? I don't want to give Carol another reason to hate me."

Piper spins around to face the brunette, "Alex, she doesn't hate you, in fact I think she's beginning to like you." "Ok so maybe she doesn't hate me, but do you really want Nichols to get there before us? Who knows what she might say or do to offend your mom's WASPY sensibilities?"

"I guess you're right!" Piper says with a cringe leaning in for a quick kiss, "Let's go!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About an hour and a half later, Alex pulls her SUV up to the Chapman home. "Holy shit Pipes! I knew your family had money, but I didn't know you lived in a mansion!" This is the first time that Alex has actually seen the house Piper grew up in. "Yeah it is a pretty big house, but you and Diane had ten times as much love in your small apartment as my family and I had here…" Piper says with a slight frown on her face.

"I thought you told me things were getting better between you and your mom?" Alex asks with a tone of concern as it wasn't her intention to make Piper upset.

"Oh yes, they are much better, but it sometimes makes me sad to think of all the time we lost, you know?" Alex nods and wraps her arm around the blonde's shoulders as they walk up to the front entrance. Before they reach the top of the stairs, the door opens and Bill Chapman appears in the doorway with a huge smile on his face. "There's my baby girl! Happy early birthday Piper!" Bill shouts exuberantly as he hurries to pull his daughter into a giant bear hug. Piper giggles, "Thanks Dad! Who else is here already?" Piper asks of her father. "Oh Cal and Neri just showed up about a half hour ago, you know Cal, he likes to man the grill at these things, oh and Polly and Pete just arrived about ten minutes ago, and right before you pulled up Alex's mom and two of your friends arrived, the one with the wild looking hair and her girlfriend, she's a hoot by the way." Bill answers as he moves to give Alex a hug as well. "Alex! It's so good to see you again." "It's great to see you too, Bill, I'm so glad that you are feeling so well." "Well come on in! Everyone is out back on the patio, grab yourselves some drinks and join the party!"

Piper smiles and grabs the brunette's hand and interlocks their fingers. She leads Alex through the entryway and into the kitchen to put the potato salad in the fridge until they are ready to eat. Walking into the large kitchen, Alex and Piper can't help but smile when they see Carol and Diane hard at work assembling the trays of sliced tomatoes, onion, pickles, and lettuce for the burgers they will be enjoying later. "Mom I can't believe you put Diane to work already! She's a guest you know," Piper says in a teasing voice to get the attention of the older women. "Oh that's nonsense, you should know by now Piper, that I am not one to sit back and let other people do all the work…plus I wanted to take more time to get to know your mom." Diane says. "Piper! Alex! Come on in don't hover in the doorway! Happy birthday Piper dear," Carol says as she continues to work on the tray. Piper and Alex walk across the kitchen to give their moms a hug and then Carol surprises everybody by giving Alex as hug as well. Piper suddenly feels her eyes well up slightly, Carol Chapman has never been a hugger, in fact it is really only recently that she has been routinely giving Piper hugs, so this gesture toward Alex really means a lot to both women. "Okay, both of you get out there and have a good time with your friends, Diane and I will be out in a few minutes," Carol playfully chastises Piper and Alex. Piper uses the opportunity to give Diane a quick hug before grabbing Alex's hand and dragging her toward the sliding glass door and the patio where it appears that the party is in full swing. Bill is firing up the grill as Cal and Neri appear to be taking on Nicky and Lorna in a game of bean bag toss, while a very pregnant Polly is sitting on a deck chair drinking a lemonade with Pete and another man that Alex doesn't recognize.

Piper screams, "Oh my god! Danny! I can't believe you made it! Dad! Why didn't you tell me Danny was here?" running across the deck to hug her older brother. "Hey Pipe! I wasn't sure that I was going to be able to get the weekend off from the hospital, so I asked mom and dad not to tell you just in case I didn't make it…Happy birthday sis!" Danny says lifting his sister off the ground in a huge hug. Turning around, the blonde motions for Alex to join them, "Danny I want you to meet my girlfriend Alex! Alex this is my big brother Danny." "It's so nice to finally meet you Danny, I have heard so much about you from Piper," Alex smiles reaching out a hand to shake the man's hand. Danny shakes his head and opens his arms to hug Alex, "I want to give the woman that put that permanent smile on my sister's face a hug not a handshake." Alex blushes and gives Danny a hug.

Suddenly a loud voice booms from across the lawn, "Yo Vause! Get your ass over here and let's show these suckers how this game is really played! Anyway, Neri here will need a partner because Cal is our designated chef for the night. Oh and bring us a round of beers too!" Alex laughs at her best friend and turns to Piper giving her a chaste kiss on the lips, "Pipes, I better go, you know she won't shut up until I go play a game or two!" Piper giggles "Yeah I guess you should, we don't want her scaring Neri away before Cal can wife her up!" Over the next hour or so Piper is able to catch up with Danny, Polly, and Pete, Bill and Cal start cooking hamburgers, hotdogs, and chicken breasts, while Alex plays some games with Nicky, Lorna, Neri, Diane, and Carol! Watching Carol Chapman play a game called cornhole, with three lesbians none the less, was very surreal for Piper. Before long, Bill turns down the music that has been playing all evening. "Okay everyone, dinner is ready! Everyone grabs plates and silverware and load their plates before settling down to eat and enjoy some good company and conversation. Another hour passes and everyone is having a great time when Alex sees Bill and Carol heading toward the kitchen with armfuls of leftover food. Knowing that this is her chance to speak to them about asking Piper to marry her, she quickly whispers to her mom and Nicky to keep Piper distracted and outside, then she rushes to help the Chapman's carry everything back inside. "Oh Alex, thank you, but you should be outside celebrating with Piper and your friends, Carol and I can handle this." Bill says when Alex walks into the kitchen with her hands full. Alex swallows hard, it's now or never.

"I'm actually glad I have the opportunity to speak with both of you because there is something that I've been wanting to ask you…" Alex's voice trails off as she glances from Bill to Carol and then back again. _Get it together Vause! This is your moment, you need to convince the Chapmans that you will make a suitable spouse for their only daughter!_ Alex criticizes herself internally before continuing, "Piper and I have been together six months now, and I can honestly say that they have been the best months of my life. I love her more than I ever thought it was possible to love another person- I even love that stubborn side of her that always has to get her way," Alex laughs and takes a deep breath, "and I'm planning to ask her to marry me…and it would mean a lot if I had your blessing," There was a brief moment of silence before Bill spoke up, "Alex, I know my Piper loves you just as much and I for one have never seen her happier than she has been since she started dating you. I will be forever grateful for the way you helped Piper as well Cal and Carol when I had my heart attack, so yes you have my blessing!" Bill says standing up and moving across the room to give Alex a hug. "Thank you Bill," Alex says glancing nervously toward Carol who is still standing motionless by the sink.

"Bill? Would you please leave Alex and me for a moment? I'd like to talk to her alone woman to woman," the older blondes asks her husband.

Alex's eyes must have briefly shown her fear at being left alone with Carol, but Bill gave her another hug and whispered in her ear, "It's fine, don't worry…I think she just might surprise you," and with that Bill walks out of the room leaving the two women alone. "Mrs. Chapman look I know I'm not what you wanted for your daughter, but I just want to let you know that I will do my best to make your daughter happy every day for the rest of my life and I can promise you that I will never intentionally hurt her."

"Alex, please call me Carol, and before I give you my answer, I'd like to tell you a story about when I first realized that I was in love with Bill. I was a freshman in college and we had this devastating hurricane. I mean half the university was underwater and, several of us were trapped in a dorm. I thought I would die from the heat, waiting for the life rafts to come, and then I saw Bill paddling across the lawn in a rowboat. He knew I was in there so he volunteered to bring us some food. Cans of corn. That's what he brought me. And it was at that moment that I knew…" Alex smiles and shifts uncomfortably from one foot to the other.

"That's a wonderful story Carol…"

"Yes it is. Piper doesn't even know this story, but the reason I'm telling it to you is because I truly believe you would literally walk through, or row through, a hurricane to protect Piper the way Bill did for me all those years ago. So Alex you are EXACTLY what I want for my daughter, someone that will love, honor, and protect her through everything life throws at her. I know I haven't made any of this easy on you, but I took me a while to look beyond your gender and see that you love my baby as much as she loves you. So…yes Alex you have my blessing to ask Piper to marry you."

Alex has tears pooling in her eyes as she hugs Carol. "Thank you Carol, you have no idea how much this means to me."

"So when are you going to ask her? I assume it's going to be a surprise."

Alex nods her head and lights up with a huge smile, "I have something planned for Wednesday night, so hopefully if she says yes, she will be my fiancée."

"Oh Alex, of course she will say yes! Have you seen the way she looks at you?"

Alex bursts out laughing, "Believe it or not that is exactly what my mom and Nicky said when I told them."

Carol laughs as well as she walks toward the door, "Well we better get back out there before Piper gets suspicious!"

"You are probably right, I'm sure she's wondering where we are and probably if we are killing each other or something," Alex says with a laugh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night when they arrive back at their penthouse, Piper is feeling extra horny. She loves spending time with her family, but she has been dying to get Alex alone the entire evening. Watching the love of her life play games and joke around with her parents and brothers just makes the brunette even hotter in Piper's eyes. As soon as the elevator door closes, Piper roughly pushes Alex against the wall and presses their bodies together, "I have been dying to do this all night long…" the blonde whispers before capturing her lover's full lips in a passionate kiss as her hands get tangled in her raven locks. Alex moans and loses herself in the kiss as tongues fight for dominance. Alex can feel a pool of arousal forming between her legs and allows her hands to wander from Piper's waist around to her cup her ass pulling her impossibly closer while never breaking the kiss.

They both are so caught up in the moment that they don't even realize the elevator has arrived at the penthouse. Breaking the kiss with a loud groan, Alex grabs Piper by the hand and drags her to their apartment. Once inside, Alex pulls Piper to her again and continues where they left off in the elevator. Sliding her hands under the blonde's shirt, Alex quickly lifts it over her head and throws it to the ground allowing her hands to return to Piper's beautifully toned ass. Lifting Piper off the ground so that the blonde can wrap her legs around her waist, Alex moves her mouth to the younger woman's neck and gently sucks on her pulse point. "Fuck Alex! Bedroom NOW!" Piper growls as Alex carries her to their bedroom. Arriving inside their room, Alex lets Piper's body slowly slide down her stomach and waist until the blonde is standing right in front of her. Piper hurriedly rids Alex of her shirt and bra so that her perfect tits are on display. Unable to resist any longer, Piper leans down and takes one rock hard nipple in her mouth while using her thumb and middle finger to pinch and tease the other one. Alex throws her head back and arches her back as her tits seek more contact from the blonde's hungry mouth. "Mmmmmm Pipes, that feels so good, I'm so wet baby-I need you," Alex mumbles incoherently as the two women stumble toward the bed shedding their remaining clothes on the way.

Alex lies in the center of the bed while Piper returns her attentions to Alex's breasts kissing her way, excruciatingly slowly, from the valley between the two perfect tits down her flat stomach to the thin strip of hair at the top of her mound. Pausing for a moment, Piper takes a moment to inhale and appreciate the scent that is so uniquely Alex before she continues her journey to the place that Alex needs her the most. Piper smiles getting a glimpse at Alex's hot pussy that is already so wet it is literally dripping out of her core. Alex is writhing on the bed beneath her, raising her hips to try to get more contact. Deciding not to tease her lover anymore, Piper rolls her tongue softly around Alex's entrance collecting as much of Alex's juices as she can before sliding her tongue inside quickly several times. "OH FUCK PIPES! OH GOD THAT'S SO GOOD!" Removing her tongue, Piper quickly replaces it with two fingers before moving up to Alex's aching clit and sucking it hard. Piper knows that Alex is close so she starts curling her fingers with every other thrust, while continuing to suck on the brunette's clit. That was all it took to send Alex over the edge into wave after wave of pleasure. The blonde continues thrusting a bit slower to help her girlfriend down from her high. Slowly removing her fingers, Piper kisses her way back up Alex's stomach and breasts until she is looking into her emerald green eyes. "God you taste so good," Piper whispers leaning down to kiss the brunette. Alex moans because she can taste herself on Piper's lips and tongue and it is so hot. Piper pulls away and stares into Alex's eyes again, "I love you Alex…I have never loved anyone the way that I love you." Alex rolls over so that she is now hovering over Piper, "I love you so fuckin much babe, and I intend to spend the rest of the night showing you just how much…" she whispers with a smirk.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N**

 **Wow! Over a hundred reviews! Thank you so much for sticking with me through this story and to those of you who leave reviews, just know I genuinely appreciate each and every one of them. I am still not 100% satisfied with this chapter, but I hope you enjoy it and it is the longest one yet. Please let me know what you think!**

The next few days pass rather quickly as Piper continues to work on some new scents for the fall PoPi line. Since she still owns her brownstone, she and Polly have been using her kitchen as a temporary workplace until they get the business up and running. The blonde is also busy planning Polly's baby shower as the Harper baby is due in about a month. Alex has finally worked out a schedule at _Three Doors Down_ where she is able to work the day shift most days allowing her to spend evenings with Piper.

Alex wakes up first on Wednesday morning and immediately smiles when she sees that sometime in the night Piper ditched her own pillow and is currently sharing one with her. Piper is lying on her side with her arm slung over Alex who is currently lying on her back. The brunette decides watch Piper sleep for a bit because she's so damn cute in the mornings with her hair all messed up and snoring softly. Alex sighs, today is the day she will ask the blonde to marry her, and if all goes well she will wake up tomorrow engaged. Alex is nearly positive that she is going to get a yes, but she is still nervous about the evening as she wants it to be perfect for Piper. Last week she finalized the details with Joe about using his yacht for the evening to surprise her girlfriend. She has arranged for a captain to pilot the yacht as well as a very special chef to cook them dinner. If she has the timing right, they should be sailing on the Hudson River at sunset with a wonderful view of the city.

Piper suddenly starts to stir, grumbling a little bit about how bright it is in their room, before she opens her eyes slowly. "Good morning baby...how long have you been awake?" Piper asks sliding over to rest her head on Alex's shoulder. "Oh just a few minutes, I decided to let you sleep a little longer…I don't want you tired for our date tonight." "Al! Will you please just tell me where we're going? How will I even know what to wear? What's the big secret?" Alex chuckles, "I bet you were horrible as a child at Christmas time- seriously though babe, there is no secret, I just want to take you out and I want it to be a surprise…Is that so bad?" Alex asks with her signature smirk, "and as far as what you should wear, you look hot in everything, but I would love it if you wore that backless turquoise dress of yours that shows off your ass."

"Oh okay, I'll stop trying to get information out of you," Piper says with the most adorable pout on her face, "Or maybe…there's something you could do to distract me?" Alex turns over so that Piper is pinned beneath her capturing her lips in a kiss. The kiss slowly builds from a languid good morning kiss to a much hotter and passionate kiss as Alex nibbles softly on Piper's lower lip. "You're so cute when your horny babe." Piper moans and opens her mouth granting Alex's tongue access. Piper's hands begin to roam under Alex's tank top quickly lifting it up and over her head, before lifting her own back off the bed so Alex can remove her t-shirt. Alex turns her attentions to the blonde's neck sucking and kissing on her pulse point while allowing her hands to cup Piper's breasts and gently pinch the nipples between her thumb and index finger. Piper's breathing becomes heavier and heavier as Alex's mouth moves down to capture a stiff pink nipple in her mouth. Piper's back arches up off the bed trying to push her tits even closer to the brunette's mouth and hands. Continuing to play with and tease Piper's nipples, Alex allows her free hand to move south below the waistband of her cheeky purple panties. Running her fingers through the blonde's folds, Alex is continually amazed with how wet Piper gets for her. After coating her fingers with Piper's arousal, Alex moves her hand up and begins drawing slow light circles on her clit. Piper moans loudly and bucks her hips up trying to gain more friction, "Alex please…" Alex removes her fingers from Piper's panties and lifts them to the blonde's mouth. Piper hungrily sucks her own juices off Alex's fingers until they are clean and lifts her hips so that her lover can remove the frustrating barrier. Piper uses this opportunity to flip their positions so that she is now hovering over Alex. Quickly removing Alex's navy blue boy shorts, Piper places her thigh between the brunette's legs and leans in for a kiss. Feeling Alex's soaking wet pussy on her thigh is just about all Piper can take-she needs release and she needs it now. Turning around the blonde straddles Alex's head and leans forward so that she can taste her delicious pussy. Using her tongue, Piper flicks Alex's clit several times before sucking the tiny bud hard moaning out loud as Alex moves her tongue from her core to her other tight hole and back again. Alex feels like she's ready to explode and she knows from Piper's writhing and moaning that she is close too. Reasserting her dominance, Alex rolls Piper off of her and onto her back and moves so that she is now back on top. "I want to look into your eyes as we come together," Alex whispers as she positions her body so that her clit is lined up with Piper's. "Oh fuck! That's so hot Al!" Alex begins grinding so that their clits rub against each other. They are both so wet at this point that their centers slide smoothly until Piper screams her release followed seconds later by Alex. Several minutes later Alex stirs from the position she collapsed into when she came, "How was that for a distraction?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After their amazing sex, Alex and Piper had to quickly shower and get to work. Grabbing a cup of coffee on the way out the door Alex reminds Piper about tonight, "Pipes don't forget we have to leave here no later than 5:30 tonight so make sure you are ready okay?"

"That should not be a problem. Polly and I are stopping early today so that she can get to her eight month check-up. I'll see you tonight—I can't wait," Piper grabs her own coffee and gives Alex a goodbye kiss.

At around noon, Piper gets a text from Alex

 **Alex:** Hey babe! I hope you guys are having a wonderful day! I just wanted to let you know that I am going to get ready at Nicky's tonight so you will have the place to yourself to get ready. I thought this would be a good idea because you know we would probably get…distracted… again and we can't be late. I will be back home at 5:30 and then we can leave. I love you-see you later! ;)

Piper giggles because of course Alex is right. She sends Alex a quick response and then sets out to pick up lunch from the deli. The rest of the day actually flies by and before she knows it, she is heading home. Feeling a giddy sense of anticipation for tonight Piper smiles to herself, "I wonder what Alex has planned for us tonight?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Returning to the penthouse with Piper's engagement ring tucked safely into the pocket of her jumpsuit, Alex opens the door, "Pipes? Babe are you ready? We really have to leave if we are going to make our reservation!" Alex sucks in her breath as Piper appears at the end of the hallway. The blonde slowly spins around in a circle to show off the backless turquoise dress that Alex mentioned earlier. The dress hugs the blonde's body in all the right places and makes her eyes look even bluer. "Wow! Pipes you look amazing," Alex says walking toward Piper to give her a hug and kiss. "You look pretty hot yourself Al," Piper says back as her eyes focus on the plunging neckline of Alex's black jumpsuit that shows the perfect amount of cleavage. "Are you going to tell me where we're going now?" Piper playfully whines. Alex laughs, "Patience beautiful…you'll know soon enough-let's go!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Alex pulls into the parking lot of the Riverside Park Marina Piper's eyes light up as she asks excitedly, "Oh are we going to go on one of those dinner cruises? Polly and Pete went on one last year and she still raves about the food and the view of the city from the Hudson!" Alex jumps out of the car and runs around to open the door for Piper. Reaching in and grabbing the blonde's hand Alex pulls Piper into a standing position and whispers huskily in her ear, "Something like that…you'll see in a few minutes." Giving Piper a quick kiss and a wink, Alex interlocks their fingers and begins leading the younger woman toward the marina. Piper is confused when instead of turning right for the commercially run cruises, Alex turns left toward the privately owned area. "Alex where are we going? I don't think we are supposed to be over here," Piper whispers pointed to a sign that read **Boat Owners Only-No Trespassing**. "Don't worry babe, we won't get in trouble, I promise," Alex says as she continues walking about halfway down the pier. Finally stopping in front of a large yacht called _Jaded_ Alex turns to face Piper. "Well here we are! This baby is all ours for the evening. What do you think?" Piper's mouth drops open in shock, "What do you mean? Alex when did you buy a boat?" Alex chortles, "No Pipes, I did not buy a boat, if you were listening, I said this is ours FOR THE NIGHT- it belongs to a friend of mine that owed me a favor." Just then a middle aged man appears walking down a small ramp from the yacht to the dock. "Good evening ladies! Ms. Vause and Ms. Chapman I presume?" Alex and Piper nod their heads, "My name is Johan and I will be your captain for the evening," the man says extending his hand to Alex and then to Piper. "Well what do you say we climb aboard and get going? It looks like it will be a magnificent sunset tonight and we don't want to miss it!" Johan motions for the two women to head up the ramp.

After boarding the yacht and removing their heels, Alex takes Piper's hand and leads her to the back of the yacht where a small table for two has been set up with several candles lit. There is also a plush double chaise lounge that faces out toward the city. Piper's beautiful baby blues light up and a huge smile appears on her face. "Oh Al, this is amazing! Look at this view!" Piper squeals wrapping her arms around the taller woman's neck. "I'm glad you like it babe," Alex whispers giving Piper a sweet kiss, "Let's sit and watch this amazing sunset." Alex pours them each a glass of champagne before handing one to Piper and then settling herself into the chaise lounge tapping the spot beside her. Piper smiles and sits down scooting as close as she can get leaning her head onto the side of the brunette's neck as Alex wraps her arm around her pulling her even closer. Suddenly the yacht starts moving out onto the calm waters of the Hudson River. Neither woman says anything for a while as they are just content to be together and watch the scene on the horizon. Silences have always made Piper uncomfortable in the past, but there is nothing uncomfortable about the moments of silence that occur between her and Alex. Even though they are not speaking verbally, it is almost as if their bodies communicate with each other nonverbally so often words are not necessary. Piper finally speaks as the last speck of orange disappears beyond the skyscrapers. "You know Al, I can't think of any place I would rather be than wrapped up in your arms watching this sunset…I'm so happy…" Alex leans slightly to the side to kiss the blonde's temple, "Right back atcha babe."

After a few more minutes Alex glances at her watch and realizes that it is just about time for dinner. "Are you hungry baby? It is just about time for our dinner to be served," Alex whispers in Piper's ear. Grabbing Piper's hand, Alex stands and leads the blonde to their table. "I sure hope you girls are hungry because I have prepared you a dinner like no other," booms a female voice with a heavy Russian accent. Piper squeals and jumps out of her seat to hug the chef, "Red! What are you doing here? It's so good to see you—it's been a while!" Red laughs, "Your girlfriend here paid me a visit about a week ago and asked me if I would come on board a beautiful yacht and prepare a delicious dinner for the two of you-how could I refuse? She really loves you-this one," Red says nodding toward Alex. "I really love her too," Piper answers back glancing over to Alex. "Okay, okay, sit down now and I will bring out your first course." Red commands heading back to the galley. Dinner consisted of a Caesar salad, shrimp scampi with pasta and asparagus, freshly baked bread, and Pinot Grigio. For dessert, Red prepared tiramisu that was to die for. Piper and Alex enjoyed each other's company and chatted about everything and nothing at the same time.

Soft guitar music begins to play over the speakers, Piper recognizes it immediately as _Thinking Out Loud_ by Ed Sheeran.

' _When your legs don't work like they used to before. And I can't sweep you off of your feet. Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love? Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_

Not only does she love this song, but it is also the first song she and Alex ever slow danced to. Alex's smiles as her emerald eyes meet Piper's blue ones. "Dance with me?" Alex asks standing up and reaching across the table for Piper's hand. Piper smiles, taking Alex's hand and wrapping her arms around the brunette's neck as Alex holds her waist. The two women begin to move slowly to the music staring into each other's eyes.

' _And darling I will…be loving you till we're seventy! And baby…my heart…could still fall as hard at twenty three! And I'm thinking 'bout how…people fall in love in mysterious ways…maybe just the touch of the hand…Oh me I fall in love will you every single day and I just want to tell you I am…'_

"You look so beautiful tonight Pipes," Alex whispers pulling Piper even closer. "This is the most perfect night Al…I love you so much, I can't believe you did all this for me."

' _So honey now! Take me into your loving arms! Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars. Place your head on my beating heart! I'm thinking out loud. Maybe we…found…love right where we are.'_

Piper turns her head so that she can rest it on Alex's shoulder. "I hope you know by now that I would do anything for you babe…I love seeing you smile…so are you gonna kiss me under the light of a thousand stars?" Alex whispers into her ear pointing up toward the night sky. Piper grins leaning in for a sweet kiss. The song is nearly half over and Alex knows her moment is coming. Her heart is beating rapidly in anticipation of what is to come, she just hopes Piper doesn't notice and become suspicious. For the next minute or so, Piper and Alex sway to the music, again no words are necessary-they are just content to be with each other in this moment.

' _So, baby, now…Take me into your loving arms! Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars.  
Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart! I'm thinking out loud. But maybe we… found… love right where we are. Oh, baby, we found love right where we are  
And we found love right where we are'_

The song ends and the women stay locked together for a moment before Alex lifts Piper's chin so she can once again stare into her eyes. "Piper…the last six months have been the most wonderful of my entire life and it is all because of you. You have taught me how to love even though I was beginning to think that was impossible for me. You are my soulmate and I have never been more sure of anything in my life… so," Alex takes one step back as she removes the ring from the pocket of her jumpsuit and drops down to one knee. Piper's eyes go as big as saucers. "Piper Elizabeth Chapman…will you make me the happiest woman in the world and be my wife?" Alex stammers through her emotion holding the ring out for Piper. Tears are streaming down Piper's cheeks, but there is a huge smile on her face, "Oh my god! Yes Alex, Yes Alex, Yes Alex of course I'll marry you!" Alex finally lets out the breath that she had unconsciously been holding, "Yes? Did you just say yes?" "Yes you idiot! I can't wait to become Mrs. Vause!" Alex slides the engagement ring on the blonde's finger and stands up wrapping Piper into a huge kiss.


	34. Chapter 34

It has been three days since Alex proposed and she and Piper are currently on their way home from Polly's baby shower which was held at Piper's brownstone. "Well I'm so relieved that went off without a hitch! I have been feeling a bit guilty about throwing the shower together at the last minute, but Polly seemed happy don't you think?" Piper asks Alex as she creeps through the evening city traffic.

"Yeah, she's glowing…you know I always thought that was a bunch or horseshit when they say that a pregnant woman has a special glow about her, but Polly sure has it!" Alex says with a chuckle, "She's got to be so uncomfortable though, I mean she looks like she could pop at any minute!" There is a comfortable silence in the car for a moment before Piper breaks it.

"Al?"

"Yea Pipes?"

"I saw you playing hopscotch with Polly's nieces this afternoon and throwing the football with her little cousin—you are going to make an awesome mom someday…" Piper trails off staring lovingly at Alex from the passenger seat.

Alex laughs, "Slow down there Pipes, we haven't even set a date for the wedding yet!" Alex says jokingly.

Piper giggles back, "I'm not in any hurry, but I just wanted you to know, I mean you did have a pretty great example to learn from so it's no surprise," Piper says referring to Diane. Alex smiles, "Well for what it's worth babe, I think you will make one hell of a mommy yourself…someday!" Piper's smile lights up her entire face, "I just hope you will still love me when I am huge like Polly!" Piper retorts. "Pipes, you could grow two more heads and develop purple polka dots all over your body, and I wouldn't love you any less!" Alex says shaking her head.

"Hey? What do you say we stop by the bar for a few drinks before heading home? It's still kind of early and we really haven't had a chance to celebrate our engagement with our friends." Piper asks Alex as she pulls the SUV into the parking garage.

"That sounds great babe—let's do it!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as the couple walk in they hear Nicky's loud voice from behind the bar, "There they are the old ball and chain!" Alex and Piper both flip Nicky the bird, as Lorna and Jenae run over to greet and hug them. "Congratulations you guys, we're so happy for you!" Lorna squeals as she grabs Piper's hand to examine the ring. "Holy shit Piper, your ring is amazing! Who would have thought that Alex had such great taste in jewelry?"Jenae asks giving Alex a playful punch in the arm. "And what do we have here?" Lorna asks grabbing Alex's hand and pulling it up for a closer look as her eyes nearly pop out of her head. On the brunette's left ring finger is a beautiful black and white halo shaped diamond ring. Alex laughs, "Piper insisted that I have an engagement ring as well, even though I told her it was totally not necessary!" Piper speaks up, "Of course you needed one too! And more importantly all those slutty girls that like to hit on you will know that you're officially taken!" Everyone laughs at Piper's logic as Nicky runs up with a bottle of champagne and several glasses. "For real though you guys, I am so fuckin happy for you both, I hope you know that," Nicky says pouring out glasses of the bubbly. "To Alex and Piper-the future Mrs. And Mrs. Vause!" Glasses are clinked and the small group of friends drink their champagne before Lorna and Jenae return to the bar to take care of other customers. Since Nicky's shift officially ended about ten minutes ago, the three women sit in a booth and catch up for a while.

"Hey Al? I'm gonna run home and change my shoes-these are killing me!" Piper whispers into her fiancée's ear.

"Okay babe, do you want me to come with you?"

"No, that's okay, stay and have a good time with our friends, I'll be back in a few minutes… Hey, could you make me a margarita while I'm gone?"

Alex smiles and quickly kisses Piper, "You got it Pipes…see you in a few."

The brunette watches the blonde until she is completely out of sight, then she glances down at her ring. "How the fuck did I get so lucky?" Alex thinks to herself as she heads to the bar to get the blonde's margarita.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex nervously glances at the clock on the wall, Piper has been gone almost ten minutes and she wonders what is keeping her. Suddenly the door to the bar bursts opens and a young man of about nineteen or twenty shouts, "SOMEBODY CALL 911 QUICK! A LADY HAS BEEN STABBED OUT HERE!" Lorna immediately picks up the phone and dials 911 and Alex can feel her heart drop nearly into her stomach, thinking the worst, but praying she's wrong. "Oh my god Piper!" Alex screams as she starts running outside after the young man.

Alex feels as though time is suddenly moving in slow motion and she seems to have a sort of tunnel vision that is only allowing her to see one thing at a time. The first thing Alex sees as she gets outside is Piper's distinctive cheetah print purse laying in the corner of the street near a sewer drain. Again almost in slow motion, Alex's eyes move from the purse down the sidewalk a bit where she sees a small group of people up ahead standing in a circle around something or someone, she can see their mouths moving, but her ears have now decided not to work and all she can hear is her own heart thumping in her chest. Running toward the small crowd of people, Alex pushes her way through and her worst fears are confirmed when she sees the love of her life lying on the sidewalk bleeding heavily from a wound to her abdomen. There is a young African American woman kneeling next to Piper administering first aid. Alex's ears thankfully begin to work again. "Piper, that's a beautiful name…" the young black woman says as she continues to apply pressure to Piper's stomach with a white button down shirt that is quickly turning a deep crimson color, "Piper I need you to stay awake okay? Help is on the way, my name is Tasha Jefferson and I'm a nursing student at NYU and I'm gonna stay right here with you until the ambulance arrives."

"PIPER! OH MY GOD BABY! PIPER CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Alex shrieks snapping out of her trance and kneeling on Piper's other side.

"Alex…" Piper mumbles turning her head slightly and struggling to keep her eyes open. "Here keep pressure on her stomach, I need to elevate her legs-I think she's going into shock. You need to keep her awake," Tasha says meeting Alex's eyes.

"Pipes…babe…I'm right here," Alex chokes grabbing onto Piper's hand.

"Al…" Piper wheezes slightly, "He took my ring…I'm sorry…" the blonde's eyes start to close.

"Baby it's not your fault, do you hear me? Piper baby please open your eyes!"

"I…love…you….Alex," Piper mumbles but her eyes remain closed.

"Piper! Don't you fuckin leave me! Do you hear me Pipes? I love you so much…I need you too much…"

Piper musters all the strength she has left and opens her eyes to stare into Alex's emerald orbs, "There you go Pipes, just keep looking into my eyes, you're gonna be fine I can hear the sirens coming, Just hold on okay?"

Just then the ambulance screams to a stop and a male and female EMT jump out of the rig. Tasha quickly explains that she's a nursing student and was on scene almost immediately after the incident, "Twenty-seven year old female with two stab wounds to the abdomen. She has been sliding in and out of consciousness for the past couple of minutes." The paramedics immediately get to work checking Piper's vital signs and applying pressure to the stab wounds with sterile gauze as Alex moves back slightly to give them room to do their jobs. A third paramedic pushes his way through the crowd with a gurney.

The loss of eye contact and the physical contact of Alex's hand causes the blonde to become upset, "Alex… Alex… Where are you?"

"I'm right here Pipes," Alex says moving so that Piper can still see her. "They have to get you on the gurney, but I'm still right here…don't worry babe, I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh fuck Vause! What happened?" Nicky asks bursting through the crowd to Alex's side pulling her friend into a hug.

"I don't really know, I just know that she's been stabbed at least twice and she's losing a lot of blood…" Alex stammers to Nicky as tears run down her cheeks. "I can't lose her Nick…"

It only takes a moment to get Piper's small frame loaded onto the gurney as the paramedics rush her to the ambulance. "Go with her Vause, I'll be there as soon as I can okay. Alex…she's gonna make it…believe it okay?" Alex simply nods as the tears continue to fall and runs to the back of the ambulance where she jumps in right before the doors close.


	35. Chapter 35

"Piper! Piper I need you to stay awake okay. I know it's hard, but just keep your eyes on your friend here and do not go to sleep," the female paramedic says while she continues to monitor Piper's vital signs. Piper begins to speak very weakly, "She's….she's my fiancée…I'm so tired Alex..." Alex squeezes Piper's hand, "I know Pipes you're doing great just keep those baby blues on me okay, we're almost to the hospital just hold on babe." Piper is so pale and weak from blood loss that it takes everything inside Alex to hold it together. As soon as the ambulance stops at the emergency room, the back doors of the rig are opened and there is a team of two doctors and three nurses waiting. As the doctors receive Piper's most recent vital signs from the medics, Alex jumps out of the ambulance just as the doctors slide the gurney out. Running alongside the gurney, Alex continues to hold onto Piper's hand until a nurse tells her she needs to let go. Alex's heart aches as she watches the doctors and nurses wheel her love away.

Alex is sitting by herself in the waiting area of the emergency room where they took Piper away almost thirty minutes ago. Trying not to freak out, but failing miserably Alex sits in silence staring at a television that isn't even on as tears continue to roll down her cheeks. The nurse promised Alex that she would come out and let her know what is going on as soon as Piper's condition could be properly assessed. "What the fuck could be taking so long!" Alex mumbles to herself and jumps to her feet. The brunette begins to pace around the small area feeling panic rising up in her chest.

Suddenly Nicky bursts through the doors and runs to Alex pulling the taller woman into a hug. "Vause! What's going on? How's she doing?"

"I don't know anything yet Nick…" Alex says shaking her head back and forth, "Why the fuck did I let her go by herself? If I'd have been with her…"

"You might've gotten hurt too! This is not your fault Alex!"

"If I lose her Nicky, I don't think I will ever forgive myself…I know in my brain that it's not my fault, but my heart is telling me I should have been there to protect her…"

"Excuse me Ms. Vause?" says the nurse emerging through the double doors to the emergency room.

"Yes! How is she? Is she gonna be okay? Can I see her?" Alex fires several questions at the nurse.

"Your fiancée is stable, but her condition is very serious. One of the knife wounds penetrated her small intestine and she needs surgery immediately to repair it to prevent toxins from entering her bloodstream-in fact she is already on her way to the operating room because time is very critical right now- this type of surgery usually takes a while, but I will come back out and let you know as soon as I know more," the nurse squeezes Alex's forearm before turning to leave.

"Thank you," Alex mumbles turning around to return to the seat she was sitting in earlier. Plopping down, Alex leans forward with her elbows on her knees and puts her head in her hands. Nicky sits down next to her and rubs small circles on her back to try to calm her. "Vause this is one of the best hospitals in the country, she's in good hands, she's gonna be fine-you'll see." Alex turns her head to look at her best friend giving her a weak smile, as Nicky continues, "Hey I used your cell phone and I called the Chapmans to let them know what happened and I also called Diane, they are all on their way." Taking her cellphone from her best friend Alex simply says, "Thanks Nick." Nicky realizes that Alex really does not want to talk so she just grabs her friend's hand and sits quietly next to her letting her know that she's there. The two women sit silently for almost a half hour with Alex's eyes darting toward the double doors anytime there is the slightest bit of movement near them.

"Alex! Oh my god Alex! I'm so sorry this happened honey! Do we know anything yet? How's Piper?" Diane asks running into the waiting room and hugging her daughter. Alex feels a slight sense of relief, aside from Piper, her mom is the person she loves the most in this world and her mere presence calms the brunette a little bit. "Thank you for calling me Nicky." Diane quietly acknowledges the wild haired woman.

Still hugging her mom almost afraid to let go Alex says, "She's in surgery Mom…the nurse said one of her stab wounds cut her small intestine and it needed to be repaired immediately…I didn't even get to see her before she went in…I didn't get to tell her I love her…" Pulling back to look at her daughter, Diane reaches up and slowly wipes away several tears that line Alex's cheeks, "Baby she knows you love her and she knows you're here for her…she'll pull through I know it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It has now been just about an hour and a half since Piper went in for surgery, and Alex still has not heard anything about Piper and she is about to go crazy. She is just about ready to head toward the nurses station when she sees two policemen enter the waiting room. "Excuse me-are you the family of Piper Chapman?" Alex jumps out of her seat, "Yes…I'm Alex Vause, her fiancée…do you know what happened and who did this to her?"

"Apparently she interrupted a mugging-that young man that ran into your bar and asked you to dial 911-he was being robbed when your fiancée walked right into the middle of it. The witness said the perpetrator demanded her purse and cellphone which she handed over immediately, but when he told her to give him her diamond ring she dropped it because her hands were shaking so badly. When he bent over to pick it up, Ms. Chapman sprayed the assailant in the face with pepper spray. The perpetrator was startled and lashed out with the knife before running away…" the younger of the two policemen related. "The other victim, Mr. Bailey, was able to give us a great physical description of the mugger, but it turned out we really didn't need it because we found him in a gas station bathroom about six blocks away trying to rinse his eyes," the older officer said with a small smile before continuing, "We found this in his pocket when we patted him down, and we were hoping you could positively identify it," he said holding up Piper's engagement ring. "Yes that's Piper's engagement ring," Alex answers as her voice catches in her throat. "Well I'm sure that she will want to have it back when she comes out of surgery," the officers says handing the ring to Alex. "Thank you officers, you have given me a little bit of peace of mind knowing the person that did this to her has been caught…"

The officers leave and the waiting room becomes silent again as everyone is lost in their own thoughts. Alex is watching the clock tick closer and closer to the two hour mark and she is about ready to lose her shit when a doctor finally comes out to speak with her. The doctor informed her that Piper is out of surgery and her condition is stable. Piper's surgery to repair her small intestine was a success and they were able to sew it up with very little trouble. Once they opened up Piper's abdomen however, they discovered that the second stab nicked her bladder and uterus which was a bit more complicated to fix which was why the surgery took so long. The doctor related that because Piper is so young and healthy, she expects her to make a full recovery. The sense of relief Alex feels is like a ton of bricks being lifted off her. "She is still under anesthesia, but she should be waking up within the next half hour or so if you would like to wait with her that can be arranged," the doctor says. "Go ahead Alex you need to be there when she wakes up, Nicky and I will wait here for Piper's parents to let them know the news as soon as they get here," Diane tells Alex and gives her a hug. "Thanks Mom, Thanks Nicky…I love you guys so much-thank you for being here," Alex say quickly as she follows the doctor to Piper's hospital room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sitting next to Piper's bed, Alex reaches out and takes the blonde's hand in hers. Piper is still sleeping, but Alex is content to just watch her chest rise and fall with each breath she takes. Still holding Piper's hand, Alex lays her head down on the bed succumbing to all of the tension and exhaustion coursing through her body. The brunette has no idea how long she is lying there when she hears the most amazing sound, "Al?" Piper whispers. Alex's head snaps up and she is so happy to see Piper's eyes open. "Pipes! Baby you're awake! Are you in any pain? Do you want me to call the nurse?" A small smile appears on the blonde's face, "No Alex, I'm actually still feeling pretty good from the pain meds they already gave me, I just want to be with you for a while." Alex leans in and kisses Piper's lips softly. "You really scared me back there kid…when I saw you lying on the sidewalk…" Alex shakes her head, "Just thank God that nursing student was there…hey I have something for you…" Alex murmurs reaching into her pocket and pulling out Piper's engagement ring. Piper's eyes widen and her mouth drops open in shock, "But how…it was stolen…I didn't think I would ever see it again!" Alex smiles as she slides the ring back on her fiancée's finger where it belongs, "The police caught him Pipes, thanks to your pepper spray he was in quite a bit of pain and trying to rinse his eyes out in a gas station bathroom when they found him-I'm sure the police will want to speak with you tomorrow when you are feeling up to it, but it looks like he's headed to prison." Staring at her ring for a moment Piper yawns still feeling the effects of the anesthesia, pain medication, and the traumatic ordeal she has been through. Fighting sleep for a moment longer, Piper speaks up again, "Al?" "Yea babe?" "I want to get married as soon as possible…I don't want to wait any longer to be your wife...and start a little family…" Noticing how tired the blonde is, Alex squeezes her hand and kisses the corner of her mouth, "I will marry you whenever you want baby, but now you need to rest okay. I will be right here when you wake up-just sleep Pipes." Piper smiles and drifts off the sleep.

 **A/N Sorry if I scared you guys with the last chapter, but it was in the plan from the beginning and it was needed to finish up the story the way I wanted. So I'm thinking there are about three chapters left and then maybe an epilogue and I wanted to have it finished by the time season six drops on the 27** **th** **. I don't think that will happen though because I leave for vacation on the 17** **th** **and I don't return until the 27** **th** **and I don't know how much writing I will be able to do. I really want to do this story justice and not rush the ending, so I hope after you are all finished binging the new season (probably on the 28** **th** **!) you will stick with me. As always I appreciate your reviews and thank you so much for reading!**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N Okay this will be the last chapter for a while. I mentioned previously that I was going on vacation and I will not return until the 27** **th** **. Then I will be binge watching season 6, so it might be 2-3 weeks before I get another chapter up. As always I really appreciate reviews and enjoy season 6. I'll be back in a few weeks with the final two or three chapters of this fic. Thank you for reading and enjoy!**

Alex watched Piper sleep for a few minutes holding her hand and softly stroking her cheek with the other. She shudders when she thinks about how close she came to losing Piper tonight and it really put things into perspective. It was like Piper read her mind when she said that she didn't want to wait to get married. Alex smiles down at her love, "I can't wait until you are my wife baby," she whispers to the sleeping blonde. Suddenly the brunette feels her cellphone buzz with an incoming text message.

 **Nicky:** Hey Vause, just wanted to let you know that the Chapmans are here. We let them know what the doctor said, but they are waiting for you to come out and let them know what's going on.

Alex was already told by the nurse that she could spend the night in Piper's hospital room if she wanted to, but first she needs to go back to the waiting room to let everyone know about the blonde's condition. As soon as she walks into the waiting room, Bill and Carol Chapman as well as Cal and Neri jump to their feet looking anxious. "Alex! Is there any more news? Did she wake up yet?" Bill asks running up to Alex and giving her a quick hug. Before she can even open her mouth to respond the rest of the Chapman family plus Nicky and her mom surround her with expectant eyes. "Yes she woke up briefly and I was able to speak to her and hold her hand. She told me that she was not in a lot of pain, but she was very tired and then she went back to sleep. The nurse said that she will pretty much be out of it until the morning, but you can visit her one at a time if you want-she's in room 704."

Bill turned toward his wife, "You go ahead first Carol, I go after you and then Cal can go if he wants." Carol gives Bill a kiss on the cheek and then does something that surprises everyone when she turns to Alex and hugs her fiercely, "Thank you for being here for Piper… It made our long drive here a bit more bearable knowing that she was not alone and that she had you here…just…thank you," Carol mumbles and hurries toward the doorway. Alex's mouth drops open and Diane, Nicky, Bill, Cal, and Neri all laugh at her genuine surprise. "See Alex I told you she'd come around," Bill smiles at his future daughter-in-law. As the Chapmans take turns going to see Piper, Alex sits with her mom and Nicky and finally takes a deep sigh releasing some more tension, "I'm just so relieved that she's okay…I mean I don't know what I would do without her, I was so fuckin scared…"

"That's love Alex, plain and simple. I know this is all new to you, but that woman is your soulmate and I'm so happy that you guys found each other…and that she's gonna be okay. You know I already love her like a daughter, speaking of which when exactly will she become my daughter officially?"

"Very subtle Diane!" Nicky chortles lightly punching the older woman on the arm.

Alex chuckles, "You know Piper was just saying that she doesn't want to wait anymore and that she wants to get married as soon as possible, but I definitely want to wait for Piper to fully recover from her wounds first."

"I never thought I'd see the day when my badass commitment-phobic best friend was planning her wedding! I think it's awesome though and of course there's no doubt who your 'best woman' will be…right? Can I pick out my suit?" Nicky says jokingly. Alex, Diane and Nicky all have a good laugh before Alex speaks up.

"Mom you should go home, it's getting late. I'm gonna stay here with Piper in her room, the nurse already told me it would be alright" Alex says giving her mom a hug and kiss. "Okay Allie, but call me if anything changes or if you need me, no matter the time," Diane whispers back before heading toward the parking lot and her car.

After Bill, Carol, and Cal had all seen for themselves that Piper was indeed going to be okay, they left the hospital to grab a hotel room and some sleep before returning tomorrow when Piper was more alert. The nurse was kind enough to leave a pillow and a blanket for Alex on the small couch in Piper's room. After sitting next to the blonde and holding her hand for about another hour, Alex lies down on the couch and falls into a deep sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next time Alex opens her eyes, it is daylight and she can see a small stream of sunlight peeking through the window of the hospital room. She also notices that Piper is awake and staring in her direction. "Good morning babe, how long have you been awake? Why didn't you wake me up?" Alex asks with a yawn as she sits up and moves to the chair beside Piper's bed.

"I wanted to just watch you sleep for a while and you looked so peaceful and cute that I didn't want to wake you." Piper answers softly.

"How are you feeling Pipes? Are you in pain?" Alex asks reaching for and intertwining her fingers with the blonde's

"No Al, I'm fine the nurse came in about a half hour ago and gave me some more pain meds so I'm feeling okay right now. The nurse did say that the doctor would be by soon to check on me."

Just then there is a knock on the door and the doctor that spoke with Alex last night enters the room. "Good morning Ms. Chapman, how are you feeling today?" the doctor asks as she enters Piper's hospital room. "Oh you know…like I've been stabbed in the stomach, but all in all I guess I'm feeling okay, a little sore, but…" Piper replies.

"Ms. Chapman, I would like to speak with you privately about your condition as well as what was actually done during your surgery, if that's okay," the doctor says glancing to Alex and then back to Piper again.

"Oh okay, I'll just go grab some coffee or something, I'll be back," Alex says as she leans over to give Piper a kiss.

"No Alex, stay please…Doctor this is my fiancée and I would feel a lot better if she could stay here with me while we talk, we have no secrets from each other."

"Okay then…Ms. Chapman when you arrived here last night your condition was very critical. We quickly discovered that one of the stab wounds penetrated your small intestine which caused dangerous toxins to enter your stomach cavity and bloodstream. After we fixed the laceration in your small intestine, we discovered that the second knife wound hit your bladder and uterus which caused internal bleeding…"

"Wait a second," Piper says hesitantly as tears begin to fill her eyes, biting her bottom lip before continuing, "Just how much damage was done to my uterus? I mean…can I still have kids?" Alex squeezes Piper's hand to reassure her.

"Well you are a very young and healthy patient and I would say the odds are good that you will be able to have children, but it would be advisable for you to wait four to five years before trying to become pregnant to allow the scar tissue to heal. A pregnancy before the scarring has had time to diminish could be very dangerous for you and for your child," the doctors explains to Piper.

"Four to five years! But…" Piper turns and looks into Alex's eyes before her tears really begin to fall, "We are getting married soon and we wanted to have kids right away, oh my god…why is this happening Alex?" Piper asks with such pain in her eyes that it breaks Alex's heart. Alex gently climbs up onto Piper's hospital bed to hold her, "It's going to be okay Pipes, I promise." The doctor clears her throat uncomfortably, "I will just leave the two of you alone for a while, and I'll come back later to check your sutures."

"Five years Alex? I don't want to wait that long…I just really want to be a mom you know? I want to be the kind of mom that I never had—well until recently." Piper whispers as her tears slow down a bit.

"Pipes, I think you're forgetting something…" Alex whispers into her love's ear.

"What?" Piper asks turning her neck so that she can look into Alex's emerald orbs.

"I have a uterus too babe, and mine doesn't need four to five years…"

"Are you saying what I think you're saying? I mean when we talked about having kids a while ago, you told me that you didn't want to give birth, I think your exact words were- _We can have as many kids as you want Pipes as long as we use your oven!_ "

"Pipes how many times to I have to tell you that I would literally do anything for you, and if that means having our first child, then that is exactly what I'll do."

The blonde's smile is instant and it lights up her entire face. "How did I get so lucky to find you Alex?" Piper asks kissing the brunette's cheek, "I love you…"

"I love you too Pipes, but just so you know after I have our first kid, the second, third, and fourth are all you."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, four?" Piper asks incredulously. Alex chuckles, "As many as you want babe, I'll be right there with you.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N I hope you are all still with me, sorry for the delay, but after vacation and binging season six, I had writer's block that I just couldn't seem to get past. I have already written the end of this fic, it was just getting there that was my problem. I have two more chapters for you after this one and then MAYBE a very short epilogue. As always I appreciate all of your reviews and thank you for reading! Enjoy!**

Piper was required to stay in the hospital for twelve days after her attack and the resulting surgery. Alex rarely left her side only leaving each night to shower and sleep before returning the next morning to keep her fiancée company. Nicky has been taking care of the day to day operations of _Three Doors Down_ so that Alex can stay with Piper. The brunette has never been very big on delegating work that she should be doing, but she trusts Nicky and she knows that she can handle everything while Alex takes care of Piper. The women spend their days in Piper's hospital room talking, watching TV, cuddling, and stealing passionate kisses between visits from doctors, nurses, family, and friends. Piper is scheduled to be released from the hospital tomorrow and both women are excited to return to some semblance of normalcy.

"Hey Al?" Piper murmurs into Alex's neck as they cuddle on the small hospital bed watching a rom com on Netflix.

"Yeah babe?" Alex asks pressing pause on the IPAD and using her index finger to lift Piper's chin so that they are looking into each other's eyes.

"What would you think of a destination wedding? Maybe the beginning of September…with just our closest friends and family?" Piper asks shyly giving Alex her Bambi eyes.

Alex smiles, "Pipes—I will marry you whenever and wherever you want, and as far as I'm concerned the sooner the better! I can't wait for you to be my wife baby."

Piper squeals excitedly and pulls Alex in for a sweet kiss. "Good because I couldn't sleep last night and I started researching some places for the wedding and I think I found the perfect place!" Piper closes Netflix and opens her browser showing Alex photos of the most beautiful white sand beach the brunette has ever seen complete with crystal clear blue water the same color as Piper's eyes. "This," Piper says pointing to the IPAD, "Is Punta Cana, it's in the Dominican Republic, and they are known for their destination weddings, plus it's only like a four hour flight to get there…so what do you think Al?"

Alex is quiet for a moment while she visualizes herself and her gorgeous fiancée saying their wedding vows in front of their family and friends on the beach of this island paradise. "Al? I'm sorry if you don't like it we can look for somewhere else, I mean I should have waited to ask you what you thought before springi..."

"Pipes!" Alex interrupts the blonde, "Baby this looks absolutely perfect, and I can't wait to make you my wife." Piper's face lights up with the most beautiful smile as she leans in for another kiss. After a few moments, Alex pulls away and gently strokes Piper's cheek with her thumb. "I love you so much Pipes." "I love you too Al," Piper whispers back before laying her head back into the crook of Alex's neck and falling asleep.

Alex simply holds Piper and watches her sleep for about a half hour until it is time for her to leave as visiting hours are just about to end. Very slowly, the brunette moves her body away from Piper's so that she can get up hopefully without disturbing the blonde. Piper stirs slightly, but does not wake up as Alex gently puts her onto her pillow and pulls the covers up. Giving the blonde a soft kiss on the forehead, Alex heads home for her last night alone in their bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Piper is impatiently waiting for her doctor to arrive so that she can sign off on her release. Alex chuckles at the blonde's impatience. "Chill out Pipes, I'm sure she has lots of other patients to see, until then, tell me what you think of this guest list I put together last night," Alex says handing Piper a small piece of notebook paper.

Piper smiles and blinks in surprise, "You made a guest list?"

"Well…yeah…I mean I had trouble falling asleep last night so I tore a page out of my journal and jotted this down. What do you think?"

Piper glances down at the list scrawled in Alex's messy handwriting

Mom

Bill & Carol

Cal & Neri

Danny & Guest?

Nicky & Lorna

Polly & Pete

Getting near the end of the list, Piper can't help but smile when she sees

Baby Harper

"If you think I forgot someone or if you want to add someone, I mean this is not set in stone or anything," Alex rambles.

"Alex, this list is perfect! These are the most important people in our lives and I just hope they will all be able to come and celebrate with us."

Suddenly there is a knock at the door and Piper's doctor strolls in. "Good morning! How is my favorite patient today? Are you ready to get out of here?"

"You have no idea doctor! Not that you and the nurses haven't taken great care of me, but I can't wait to sleep in my own bed…with my gorgeous fiancée!" Piper replies kissing Alex's cheek.

The doctor laughs as she checks Piper's chart. "Well everything looks great and it says hear that the nurse removed your stitches this morning so you won't have to come back. Just take it easy for a while okay? No heavy lifting for about two more weeks. Sexual activity is fine, but no penetration for at least another week. Do you have any questions Ms. Chapman?"

"No doctor, thank you so much!"

"It's my pleasure, just let me go and sign off on the release paper and you two should be out of here within the next twenty minutes or so."

After the doctor leaves, Alex kisses Piper passionately for several minutes before gently biting her lower lip as she reluctantly pulls away. Piper moans in frustration at the loss of contact. This has been the longest they have ever gone without making love and both women are feeling extra horny. "Hold that thought…when I finally get you home, I'm going to eat you for dinner" Alex practically growls in Piper's ear with that damn sexy smirk on her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After arriving back at their penthouse, the women unfortunately did not get much time alone as some visitors stopped by to welcome Piper back home. Polly and Pete show up first and Polly looks like she's ready to pop.

"I can't believe you are going to be a mom in like two weeks!" Piper says to her long-time friend.

"And you're gonna be a godmother…that is if you agree?" Polly asks tentatively.

"Of course Pol! I am so honored that you even thought of me! Guess what? Alex and I have set a date for our wedding! You'll be getting an invitation soon, but make sure you save September 7 in your calendar!" Piper and Polly shriek like teenagers as Alex and Pete shake their heads and smile at the women they love. It isn't long before Polly and Pete have to leave as they have their eight month checkup to get to. After saying their goodbyes, Alex takes Piper's hand and leads her to the couch where she pulls her into her lap. Piper begins to greedily kiss her fiancée when there is a loud knock followed by the obnoxious voice of none other than Nicky Nichols shouting through their door.

"Yo Vause! Future Mrs. Vause! I know it's been awhile since you two fucked and all you want to do is get in each other's pants, but open up for a minute, Lorna and I have something for Blondie! We'll be quick I promise and then you can get back to making up for lost time!"

"Fuck!" Alex murmurs into Piper's ear, "Fuckin Nichols and her horrible timing!" Piper giggles and gets up from Alex's lap and heads toward the door.

Opening the door, Piper is greeted with a huge home-made sign that reads "Welcome Home Piper!" and everyone from the bar has signed it. Lorna is also holding a large bouquet of flowers and five large balloons. "Thank you guys!" Piper says giving both women a hug and ushering them inside.

"Hey Vause," Nicky salutes her best friend as she walks toward them, "Sorry if we…you know interrupted anything," Nicky says with her infamous shit-eating grin.

"Impeccable timing as always Nichols," Alex says with a knowing look.

"Okay we're gonna leave now, we just wanted to welcome you home properly, we'll let you get back to…whatever it was you were doing," Lorna stammers.

Nicky bursts out laughing, "That was smooth Babe!" Lorna blushes and playfully punches Nicky on her arm.

"Actually before you guys leave…we have some news…" Piper says looking toward Alex and grabbing her hand.

"Let me guess…you want to have a foursome with us?" Nicky asks.

"Fuck you Nichols! Only in your dreams! No for real though…Piper and I have set a date for our wedding, it's gonna be September 7 and of course you two are invited." Alex answers.

Lorna squeals and gives both Piper and Alex a hug, "Yay! I love weddings, although I usually cry like a blubbering idiot. Nicky smiles and also hugs both women, "Congrats guys!"

"Nichols you better start practicing your 'best woman' speech now so that you can remember it even when you've had several drinks," Alex teases her friend.

"You got it Stretch, I would be honored!"

With that Nicky and Lorna say goodbye, FINALLY leaving Alex and Piper alone. Scooping Piper up bridal style, Alex walks into their bedroom and gently positions the blonde in the center of their king sized bed. Placing her thigh between Piper's legs, Alex leans over her fiancée and kisses her gently. "I've missed this so much Pipes," the brunette whispers as moves down to nibble and suck on her neck and collarbone. "Mmmm me too Al," Piper moans as she runs her hands through Alex's raven hair. Alex lifts up Piper's shirt and pulls it over her head. She is a bit confused when she sees a camisole underneath and when she tries to remove it, Piper grabs her hands to stop her. "No Alex…I want to leave it on…" Piper mumbles and averts her gaze from Alex's questioning emerald orbs. Suddenly Alex realized what must be going on.

"Why are you afraid for me to see your scars? Do you really think I'm that shallow? Don't you get that NOTHING could make me love you any less?" Alex murmurs softly while slowly sliding her hand to the edge of her fiancée's white camisole.

Piper sucks in her breath and bites her bottom lip. ""I know you love me Al, and I know the scars don't make a difference to you…it's just…I'm really not comfortable in my own skin anymore and I hate that…"

Alex gently kisses her love's temple as her hand slides tentatively under Piper's camisole. When she doesn't see any resistance on Piper's part, she moves her hand further up until she encounters the first raised scar. Suddenly Alex feels the blonde tense a little, so she just continues to lovingly caress the scar while staring into her eyes. Alex lifts her head slightly so that she can gaze into Piper's baby blue eyes while her hand slowly moves to the other, larger scar and gently strokes that one as well. "I love you so much Pipes…you don't have to hide your scars from me," Alex whispers as she leans in for a soft kiss. Piper kisses her fiancée back with all the love she has in her heart before allowing Alex to remove the final barrier. Alex takes her time kissing, licking, and sucking Piper's breasts before moving slowly down her stomach. Alex pauses over one of the scars and gently kisses it while continuing to play with the blonde's nipples with her hands. She spends a lot of time kissing and loving the marks that Piper so desperately wanted to hide. Alex wants to make sure Piper understands how much she loves her just the way she is. Reaching for the waistband of Piper's yoga pants, Alex pulls them and her hip huggers off in one motion, leaving the blonde gloriously naked. Moving back up, Alex kisses Piper passionately while her fingers slide through her wet folds pausing to draw several small circles on her clit. "Oh fuck Alex! That feels so good," Piper moans pushing her hips up to gain more contact. With a sly smirk, Alex kisses and sucks her way down Piper's body while her fingers continue their magic on the blonde's clit. Finally Alex reaches Piper's center and teases her briefly by licking her inner thighs. Alex can see how wet Piper is and she can smell the sweet essence that is so uniquely Piper that she can't wait any longer. The brunette flattens her tongue and slides it from Piper's dripping core up to her clit and then back down again. Piper's hips buck as Alex starts to make out with her pussy. "FUCK! ALEX I'M GONNA CUM!" Piper screams as Alex takes her pulsing clit into her mouth and sucks hard. That is all it takes to send Piper over the edge screaming Alex's name with her release. Alex continues to kiss and lick Piper's pussy softly as she comes down from her orgasm cleaning up all the cum that the blonde released. Wiping her mouth her forearm, Alex works her way back up and kisses her fiancée deeply. "Yum! That was the best meal I've had in weeks!" Alex whispers in her love's ear.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N This chapter picks up immediately where the last one left off—I couldn't leave Alex hanging right? Also I am going a double update today to give you the final two chapters of this fic. I may do a short epilogue if you guys would be interested in that, but I am very happy with the way the final chapter turned out. I have not ruled out a possible sequel, but it would be at least a few months before I could get to it as I have a new job starting in two weeks' time. I want to thank all of you for reading and sticking with me through this story, I hope you enjoyed it!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Alex continues to kiss and lick Piper's pussy softly as she comes down from her orgasm cleaning up all the cum that the blonde released. Wiping her mouth her forearm, Alex works her way back up and kisses her fiancée deeply. "Yum! That was the best meal I've had in weeks!" Alex whispers in her love's ear._

Piper giggles and pulls Alex in for another kiss sliding her tongue into the brunette's mouth. She can taste herself on Alex's lips and tongue which is turning her on even more. Piper quickly disposes of the Aerosmith tank top Alex is wearing as well as her black lacy bra. Flipping Alex over onto her back, Piper climbs on top straddling the older woman. "Have I ever told you how much I love your tits?" Piper whispers reaching out and cupping each perfect breast as she grinds her wet center against Alex's stomach. "You've mentioned it once or twice," Alex answers huskily with that damn smirk on her face as she runs her hands up the blonde's thighs to rest on her waist. Piper begins sucking on Alex's pulse point while she continues to play with her tits, feeling the rock hard nipples poking into her palms. Piper smiles loving the way that Alex's body responds to her kisses and touches. Moving down Piper softly licks and sucks along the brunette's collarbone before moving her attentions back to those amazing tits. Flicking her tongue ever so lightly against Alex's nipple, Piper is pleased when her fiancée shivers and arches her back seeking more contact.

"Pipes…you're killing me here…I need you…." Alex murmurs through a deep moan in the back of her throat. Piper is in no mood to tease right now, she has been waiting twelve long days to make love to Alex and that is what she intends to do. Groaning Piper leans down and takes one hard nipple into her mouth sucking and biting softly until she hears another delicious moan from the brunette. Moving her attentions to the other breast, Piper licks and sucks leaving a small mark while her hands move down to unbutton her lover's shorts. Alex lifts up her hips to allow Piper to pull them down as the blonde settles herself between her legs. Piper licks her lips as she looks at Alex's dripping wet pussy with its sweet musky scent and she knows she will never get tired of seeing her like this. Gently kissing Alex's inner thighs, Piper moves closer and closer to the place the brunette needs her the most. Alex's breathing quickens as Piper's tongue finally, finally makes contact with the hood of her clit. "Ohhhhhh Fuck Pipes!" Alex growls thrusting her hips into Piper's face while gripping a fistful of blonde hair. Piper rolls her tongue along Alex's inner lips, sucking and gently biting as her nose provides delicious stimulation to the older woman's now exposed clit. Teasing Alex's entrance with her tongue, Piper continues to play with the brunette's throbbing clit with her thumb before sliding her tongue inside. Alex can feel herself getting closer and closer as her gorgeous fiancée tongue fucks her increasing her pleasure with every thrust. Piper knows that Alex is getting close so she continues until she sees the most beautiful site that she has been missing for the past two weeks. Alex's hips rise in one final motion and it is almost as if Piper can see her orgasm move outward from her center. The brunette's thighs and stomach quiver violently as Alex finally lets herself go. Piper continues gently helping Alex down from her climax before crawling up her body with a devilish grin on her face. Alex smiles at just how cute and sexy this woman is and pulls her close. Piper cuddles next to Alex with her head resting on the older woman's shoulder. Alex reaches for Piper's hand and intertwines their fingers using her thumb to stroke the palm of the blonde's hand.

"Damn I needed that so badly," Alex whispers into Piper's ear, "You are so fuckin hot babe, I love you so much."

"I love you too Al," Piper whispers through a yawn. Moments later both women fall asleep still holding hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piper is awakened the next morning by the incessant ringing of her cellphone. Trying to ignore it, Piper rolls over and cuddles in next to Alex figuring that whoever it is will leave a message. No more than two minutes later her phone starts ringing again eliciting a loud grumble from the brunette, "Who the fuck is calling you this early!" Piper sighs and reaches for the phone on her nightstand and sees that it's Polly.

"Hello! This better be good Pol—Alex and I were up late…um catching up if you know what I mean, and we are still trying to sleep."

"Pipe! I had my baby last night! It's a boy, his name is Finn and he is just the most adorable little guy….I know, I know, I know I'm biased…but I though you would like to come meet your godson?"

Piper shrieks sitting bolt upright in bed shaking Alex with her free hand. "Ohmigod! Congrats Pol! Yes of course I want to meet him! Alex and I will be there as soon as we can! See you soon!"

"Alex! Alex! Wake up! Polly had her baby! It's a boy! I have a godson!" Piper yells excitedly jumping out of bed and quickly throwing on a pair of black leggings and her favorite Smith College sweatshirt. "Polly said that we can come to the hospital to meet him! Oh I can't wait to hold him!" Piper says heading to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. Alex pulls herself out of bed and quickly dressing before heading into the bathroom. Walking up to Piper, she wraps her arms around her fiancée's waist and kisses her neck gently. Alex smiles as she watches how giddy Piper is about the birth of Polly's son and can't help but think about how she'll be when they have their own kids.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Knocking on the hospital room door Piper hears a soft "Come in," from both proud new parents. Opening the door, Piper's heart melts when she sees her best friend and her husband cuddled up in the hospital bed holding a small blue bundle. Covering her gaping mouth with her hand Piper practically sprints across the room to the side of the bed leaning in to get her first glimpse of her godson. Alex follows Piper into the room, but hangs back a bit allowing them some space.

"Oh my god you guys! He's so handsome and tiny!" Piper whispers reaching out to stroke the boy's cheek.

"Do you want to hold him?" Polly asks.

Piper nods her head as Polly leans forward to hand her son to her friend. "Piper…meet Finn."

Cradling the boy Piper's eyes well up with tears for a moment while she gazes at him. "Hi Finn! My name is Auntie Piper and I want you to know that I will always be here for you if you need me…also you should know that I'm going to spoil you rotten!" Everyone laughs at Piper's admission to the newborn. Watching Piper hold and nurture Finn, Alex gets an idea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the way home from the hospital, Alex glances across the car at Piper. The blonde has not stopped smiling since she laid eyes on little Finn. Pulling into their underground garage, Alex Reaches across the center console, taking Piper's hand in hers, "Pipes? There's something I wanted to ask you…"

"What is it Al? You sound very serious all of a sudden."

"Well….when I was watching you hold and play with Finn, I realized that I don't want to wait any longer to make you a mommy…What would you think about starting the process of getting me pregnant?"

Piper's bottom lip begins to quiver as her eyes fill with tears, "What? Are you sure Alex? I mean I know we talked about you having our first child since I still have to heal, but are you sure you want to do this now?"

"Other than marrying you, I have never been surer of anything in my life." Alex answers Piper as tears begin falling down both women's cheeks. Piper pulls Alex into a hug and that's where they stay for several minutes.

"There's one more thing…" Alex continues pulling back so she can look into Piper's baby blues. "I've been thinking about it and I want to use your eggs…"

Piper looks confused for a moment, "but you are going to carry so…"

"Yes, we use your egg, fertilize it with a donor that is tall with green eyes and black hair, and then implant the embryo into me to carry."

"Are you sure Alex? I mean if you are going to go through the hassle of being pregnant and giving birth, don't you want the baby to be biologically related to you?" Piper asks quietly.

"Baby biology doesn't matter to me, I would love to our children even if neither of us were the biological parent—I just want to have your baby, is that too much to ask?" Alex asks with a silly grin on her face.

"Yes," Piper answers.

"Yes...it's too much to ask or…"

"Alex! Yes! Let's do it! Let's get you pregnant!"


	39. Chapter 39

_**6 Weeks Later, September 7, 2018, Punta Cana**_

Alex stares at herself in the bathroom mirror, unable to believe that she is currently standing here in a wedding dress getting ready to marry the love of her life. Just nine short months ago the very thought of getting married, committing to one person for the rest of her life, would've freaked her the fuck out, but a certain beautiful blue-eyed blonde changed all of that. Smiling at herself in the mirror of the bathroom of Nicky and Lorna's suite, she puts the finishing touches on her makeup and hair. Piper insisted that they follow tradition and spend the night before their wedding apart, so Alex being the gentlewoman that she is, let Piper have their luxury suite and she bunked with Nicky and Lorna for the night. Alex flips off the light and walks out of the bathroom where Nicky is waiting.

"Fuck Vause! You look amazing!" Nicky whistles as Alex spins around in a circle so that Nicky can see the completed look. The tall brunette is wearing an off white plunging halter neckline dress that flows to just below her knees. She has left her long jet black hair loose with her signature black eye liner and red lipstick to finish off the look. Since the wedding will be on the beach, she has decided to go for the barefoot look. "Wow! I can already envision the geyser Blondie'll have between her legs when she sees you!" Nicky teases. Alex chuckles and walks toward the wild haired woman who is all decked out in her "best woman" jumpsuit that she picked out before they left.

"Thanks Nichols, you are looking awfully dapper yourself…although I have to admit that I don't like you imagining what my wife's pussy looks like. Holy shit! MY WIFE! Can you believe it? In just about an hour I'll have a wife!" Alex shouts shaking her head with the hugest smile on her porcelain face.

"We'd better get going Stretch…you don't want Chapman to think you got cold feet now do you? Let's go and get you hitched!"

It is a short walk from Nicky's hotel room to the beach were the ceremony will be held. Alex gasps when she sees the white wedding canopy covered in tropical flowers set up facing the aquamarine waters of the Caribbean Sea. "I can't believe I get to marry the love of my life literally in paradise," Alex murmurs to Nicky taking in the beautiful venue and the warm sun beginning to set in the West. "You know Alex, I know I'm a smartass most of the time and you're probably expecting some vulgar wisecrack from me right now, but dude…I am so fucking happy for you guys—I got nothing!" Nicky says pulling her best friend into a tight hug.

"There you are! I was beginning to get worried about you two!" Diane says pulling her daughter into a bear hug. "Allie you look beautiful…I can't believe my baby girl is getting married!" she whispers into Alex's ear and then pulls away to wipe away the tears that have started running down her cheeks. "Mom! Don't cry! You'll make me cry! I am so fuckin excited Mom…" Alex says biting her bottom lip, "I still can't believe I got so lucky to find the woman of my dreams, my soulmate, and she actually agreed to be my wife…" the brunette continues shaking her head.

"I just came from seeing Piper…Allie she looks amazing and she is just as excited as you are…I am so happy for you Allie, enjoy this because you deserve it." Diane kisses Alex's cheek before guiding her up the aisle to her place next to the officiant where she will wait for her bride to arrive. Alex talks quietly with Nicky for a few minutes until Lorna comes down the staircase and nods at the piano player before taking her seat next to Diane. Soft music begins to play and Alex sees Polly beginning to descend the staircase as the butterflies really begin fluttering in the brunette's stomach. She doesn't know why she is feeling so nervous because she has never been more sure of anything in her entire life she just wants this to be perfect for Piper. Suddenly she sees Piper appear on the arm of Bill at the top of the staircase as "Here Comes the Bride" begins from the piano. It's as if time stands still for a moment and all of Alex's nerves just melt away. As Piper and Bill get ever closer to her, Alex can feel tears welling up in her eyes. The blonde is drop dead gorgeous in her long white sweetheart neckline wedding gown. Her hair is long and wavy the way Alex loves it and she is wearing the blue pendant necklace Alex gave her for Christmas. As her bride arrives next to her, Alex can see that Piper is also fighting tears as she gives her dad a kiss on the cheek. Bill takes his seat as Piper turns again toward Alex. "You look amazing Alex…I'm the luckiest woman alive," Piper whispers to her love taking the brunette's hand and interlocking their fingers. "No, I'm the lucky one babe…you are exquisite," Alex whispers back smiling at the blonde.

The officiant begins, "We are gathered here to today to unite Alex and Piper in holy matrimony. They have informed me that they have written their own vows, so at this time I will turn it over to Alex."

Alex takes a deep breath and turns so that she is facing her bride. Reaching across to grab Piper's other hand, Alex smiles and begins. "Pipes…you once asked me if I believe in love at first sight. Well I didn't and I used to make fun of people that claimed they did. Babe, I fell in love with you the moment you walked into my bar nine months ago and I have fallen more in love with you every day since then. I know in my heart that you are my soulmate, my person, my other half and…that I'm not complete without you-if that makes sense." Alex pauses for a moment as a tear begins to roll down her cheek. Piper reaches up gently and wipes away the tear before wiping her own eyes as well. Alex continues, "If someone would have told me a year ago that I would be getting married, I probably would have laughed in their face. I never really believed in committed relationships let alone marriage, but you changed all that Pipes. I can't imagine my life without you in it and I am so honored that I get to spend eternity with you by my side." Piper is full on crying now, but there is a humongous smile on her face, "Oh fuck…how do I follow that?" Alex, Piper, and their guests all share a chuckle before Piper begins her vows.

"Al…the night I met you my life changed in the best possible way. That night I was hoping that earth shaking, stomach fluttering, soulmate kind of love existed and that I would find it someday. Little did I know that I would find it that very night. When I first saw you I thought you were so hot…and so out of my league and then when you spoke to me my heart started beating a little faster—that voice… Then you brought me a drink and your hand "accidentally" brushed mine and it was as if a small jolt of lightning hit my body as I felt a sort of electricity run through my body. I still feel that you know…every time you touch me. I love you so much Alex, I really can't believe I'm standing here with you," Piper trails off as more tears escape her baby blue eyes. "I once told Polly that I couldn't begin to imagine forever with somebody…now I can't even imagine just one day without you. You are my everything Al, and I'm so happy I get to walk next to you forever."

Alex, Piper, and most of the guests are wiping tears as Piper finishes. Even Nicky has to quickly wipe away a tear as the officiant continues. "Do you, Alex Pearl Vause take Piper Elizabeth Chapman to be your wife? To have and to hold, through sickness and in health, until death parts you?"

"I do" Alex smiles and squeezes Piper's hands, then she slides the wedding band on her finger.

"Do you Piper Elizabeth Chapman take Alex Pearl Vause to be your wife? To have and to hold, through sickness and in health, until death parts you?" the officiant continues.

"I do" Piper squeaks through the tears streaming down her face as she carefully slides the wedding band on Alex's finger.

"I am proud to present Mrs. And Mrs. Vause! You may kiss your bride!"

A giddy smile lights up both women's faces as Piper literally smashes into Alex kissing her deeply. As usual the real world melts away and it's just Piper and Alex in this moment together. They are pulled from their bubble by the cheers and catcalls (Nicky) as all of their guests want to congratulate the happy couple. After many hugs and kisses from their family and friends, the newlyweds are left alone for a few moments as the guests walk down the beach to the tent where their reception will be held. Alex pulls her wife close to her and wraps her arms around the blonde's waist as Piper wraps hers around the brunette's neck. They rest their foreheads together for a moment and just breathe in the moment. Alex leans in and captures Piper's lips with her own. Reluctantly breaking the kiss a few moments later Alex asks, "Well…Mrs. Vause are you ready to celebrate?"

"Hmmm…I love the sound of that," Piper murmurs into her wife's ear. "Even though all I want to do right now is ravish you, we have family and friends that want to help us celebrate tonight…but first," Piper says reaching for a bottle of champagne and two glasses, "let's have a private toast." Piper pops the cork and pours two glasses handing one to her wife. "To us and our everlasting love and lives together," Piper whispers holding up her glass. "To us," Alex responds clinking her glass to Piper's. Piper takes a sip, but Alex does not. "Pipes…babe…I can't drink this," Alex says with a smile as she places one hand on her stomach.

Suddenly realization hits Piper as her eyes nearly pop out of her head, "Alex…you don't mean…you're pregnant?"

Alex smiles and nods her head.

"Holy shit baby! Are you sure? How long have you known?" Piper fires questions at her wife.

Alex chuckles, "Yeah as sure as I can be…I mean my period is late and I took like four tests this morning in Nicky and Lorna's bathroom and they all came out positive, so…"

Oh my god, I'm so fuckin happy right now, I mean I didn't think it was possible to be any happier than I was when I became your wife, but damn…your carrying our baby and I'm over the moon!" Piper squeals and literally jumps up and down like an excited child on Christmas morning. "Does anyone else know?"

"Of course not Pipes, I wanted you to be the first to know. I mean Nicky and Lorna will find out when they return to their room and find all the tests in their garbage," Alex laughs. Piper smiles broadly and kisses Alex passionately. Alex's heart melts when Piper drops to her knees and places a gentle kiss on her wife's belly before standing back up, taking her hand, and walking toward the tent where their friends and family are waiting.

 **The End**

 **As I stated previously I may post a very short epilogue, but I still have not ruled out a sequel to this story. If I decide to do the sequel, I probably won't do an epilogue. Please let me know what you think of the last two chapters and also if you would be interested in a sequel down the road. I have really enjoyed writing this story and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Thank you to all of you who reviewed, they really make my day!**


End file.
